Los merodeadores y la Gran Estafa
by Nefaka
Summary: ¿Traer "paz" a Hogwarts por 3 meses? Pan comido.. O al menos eso pensamos, al principio... ¡Ay Merlín!
1. Prefacio

**DISCLAIMER, no nos pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que puedas reconocer, son creación de ****Joanne Kathleen Rowling.**

_**PRE-facio; PRE-Hogwarts**_

Todo era un caos en la casa esa noche, estaba llena de jóvenes que para molestia de los señores Williams no les importaba destrozar todo lo que encontraran en su camino, claro que para alivio de sus dos hijos, papa y mama estaban de viaje de negocios, y no veían lo que sucedía en su hogar.

-Mama va a matarte- dijo una chica guapa, morena, de un 1.60 con pelo negro hasta la cintura y ojos verdes, sentándose en unos muebles cerca de la piscina, junto a un chico muy guapo.

-¿Solo a mí, Anto, te diste cuenta que aquí también están tus amigos?- le dijo con una sonrisa reluciente, un chico muy parecido a ella.

-Tenemos los mismos amigos idiota- dijo volteando los ojos, pero devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Chicos, hay un graaan problema en el baño- dijo al llegar una chica con el pelo castaño oscuro y lentes.- Al parecer se encerraron a… hacer cosas, y los de afuera planean tumbar la puerta- dijo sentándose en medio de los hermanos cansada de todo el caos.

-¡Son magos! ¿Por qué tienen que actuar como cavernícolas?- dijo Antonietta Williams frustrada- Andrew encárgate tu por fa…- le dijo hundiéndose en el mueble con pesadez. Por lo que el chico se levanto con cansancio y se dirigió al interior de la no muy pequeña casa. -Sabes Jazz… Empiezo a creer que todo esto fue una muy mala idea-

-¡JA!, un poco tarde ¿no te parece? - dijo con sorna. -Y fue peor idea invitar a los Slytherins.- recalco mirándola con reproche.

-¿Quien dijo que yo los invite?, se invitaron solitos.- se defendió la morena con un berrinche- no es mi culpa que los rumores en Hogwarts corran más rápidos que una nimbus 1100-

-Antonietta, ¿querida? - Saludo una chica de pelo rojo naturalmente teñido, muy esbelta, con los ojos de color marrón insípido y piernas infinitas - Quien iba a decir que tu casa sería tan elegante y refinada. ¿Normalmente las casas se parecen a sus dueños no?- termino Katrina Collins apoyada por su siempre fiel sequito de seguidoras Felicity Kenyon (rubia oxigenada) y Natasha Malcom (castaña mononeuronal)-

-Pues Katrina, quien diría que una respetable Ravenclaw de sangre pura iba a terminar en una fiesta a la que NO fue invitada- dijo remarcando la palabra no.

-¡Claro que me invitaron!, Andrew fue tan amable de mandarme la invitación hace dos días- le respondió con una gran y odiosa sonrisa en sus labios y girando un mechón de su cabello.

-Seguro le sobraban, y le diste lastima o algo por el estilo, Andrew puede ser muy caritativo a veces, sabes- acompañando estas palabras estaba una mirada llena de odio de parte de Jazz.

-¡Si eso!, y como ya aclaramos ese asunto…- la miro de arriba abajo- ¡LARGATE DE MI CASA!- exploto, después de todo la paciencia no era una de las características más resaltantes de Anto.

-¿Y que si no me voy?- desafió la pelirroja.

-¡Te boto!- le sonrió al tiempo que la empujaba pero ésta, prevenida, en medio del forcejeo, se liberó y fue ella quien empujo a la morena dentro de la piscina. Por lo cual todos alrededor se carcajearon y comenzaron a prestarle más atención a la escena.

-Uy Anto, deberías tener más cuidado- sonrió satisfecha- o por lo menos ser un poco mas lista- dijo un poco más bajo pero con un tono cargado de malicia.

-¡Malditaaaaa! ¡VETE DE MI CASA YA MISMO!- grito desde la piscina llamando la atención de más gente- vete o no respondo…- amenazó, sacando su varita fuera del agua.

-No te enojes, que te salen arrugas, y no eres tan linda como para darte el lujo- ante este comentario, todos los que escucharon rieron- tranquila, me voy, no me gusta tratar con machitas como tú, me da miedo que resulten demasiado agresivas- y con un andar refinado Katrina y su séquito se alejaron de la piscina. Anto mientras tanto salió de la piscina bajo las miradas de todos.

-¿Que ven? Les dio mucha risa ¿no?... pues se pueden ir con ella- les sonrió hipócritamente- Jazz acompáñame por favor- así Jazz y ella se encaminaron hacia la casa

-Me dejó en ridículo es una….- En medio del gentío que estaba en el salón, reconoció a su hermano, quien se dirigía hacia ella- ¡TU! - le grito- ¿cómo pudiste?-

-¿Que te paso hermanita?- dijo entre divertido y curioso, viendo a su hermana empapada de pies a cabeza.

-¡Me pasó que tengo por hermano a un idiota lamesuelas! ¡ESO PASO!- grito de nuevo.

-¿De qué hablas?- dijo confundido

-De Katrina Collins, de ella hablo- ante esto Andrew entendió de lo que hablaba su hermana, pero antes de que pudiera decirle algo ella se volteo y subió las escaleras.

-No puedo creer que me hiciera eso- le dijo, ya en su habitación, a Jazz- Es un idiota de primera, tu hermano está ciego- ahora entraba en un gran guardarropa - por cierto…- se escucho desde el interior - ¿donde está el?- saco la cabeza por la puerta.

-Ahora que lo dices, no tengo ni idea de donde se metió Liam- dijo pensando un momento- en fin, ya esta grandecito sabe muy bien lo que tiene y no tiene que hacer-

-Tu hermano en definitiva falto a esa lección en el curso de sentido común- le dijo sonriendo- y al parecer mi hermano también- borro totalmente la sonrisa y quedo seria.

-Estas exagerando, Andrew seguro lo paso por alto o algo así- le dijo Jazz leyendo una revista en la cama- ¡ya sabes cómo es!-

-¿Me dejo esto?- dijo Anto saliendo con unos jeans negros, una franelilla verde y unas zapatillas del mismo color. Jazz asintió- Ya sé como es, pero me sigue molestando- dijo sentándose en la cama- es que te juro que no….- fue interrumpida por que una chica alta, rubia de pelo corto, con sus ojos ámbar claros echando chispas, que abrió estrepitosamente la puerta, quedando estática.

-Yo… buscaba el baño, pero obviamente me equivoque- se disculpo- sigan con lo suyo- iba a voltear e irse pero Jazz la detuvo.

-Ehm… Sam, ¿no?- su voz se escuchaba dudosa, Sam volteo y asintió- ¿Qué te pasa?, al parecer mi amiga - hizo señas con la cabeza hacia Anto- no es la única con una mala noche…-

-Tranquila... -lo pensó, si que lo pensó, pero el nombre de aquella chica no venia a su cabeza.

-Jazmine, Jazz- dijo sonriendo y volteando los ojos- vamos juntas a dos clases-

-Si eso lo sé, solo me olvide de tu nombre- sonrió tímida- tranquila Jazz, no pasa nada… importante al menos-

-¡AY YA! entra y cuéntanos…- Anto se paró de la cama y fue a jalarla para que entrara. - así me distraigo-

-No pasa nada…- pero ante la mirada incrédula de las otras dos - bueno… es que un chico con el que tengo algo así como un… algo, se beso, en mis narices, con otra- acabo con una cara de amargura.

-Al parecer hoy mi casa está llena de imbéciles-

-Ni que lo digas- respondió la rubia en total acuerdo.- ¿Y a ti que te paso?- le pregunto a Anto, y las chicas le contaron- Esa Katrina es una….- pero antes de que pudiéramos saber que era…

-YO… lo siento- se disculpo una chica pelirroja que entro a la habitación de la misma forma que Sam, pero esta vez la chica tenía los ojos llorosos.

-Lily... ¿qué pasa?- pregunto Sam Esta vez todas en la habitación sabían quien era la chica, pues no en vano Lily Evans era prefecta y una alumna muy reconocida en Hogwarts.

-Sé, ven, y cuéntanos - sonrió Anto, Jazz solo asintió.

-Nada chicas, es solo que Paúl… ¿Saben?- Sam y Jazz asintieron, Anto solo puso cara de confusión, pero Lily no le dio demasiada importancia y continuo- acaba de terminarme- y se echo a llorar en las piernas de Anto.

-Ehm… etto… Lily, amiga- hizo que levantara la cabeza- no vale la pena, punto. Y tampoco vale tus lágrimas… solo déjalo pasar y sigue adelante ¿si?- le dijo en un tono que al parecer, para ella, era consolador.

-Anto, a pesar de ser una total cavernícola con falta de tacto- le reprocho Jazz, por lo que Sam y Lily rieron- tiene razón, Lily-

-Si… pero igual duele- dijo algo más animada, pero haciendo pucheros.

-¡Es solo un chico! DIOS- dijo Sam con tono cansino- hay muchos peces en el mar como para que llores por esa sardina- le recrimino.

-¡Mira quién habla!- murmuro Anto lo suficientemente alto como para que todas oyeran.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto Lily curiosa ante la mirada divertida de Jazz.

-Pasa que Sam entro molesta por que su príncipe se beso con otro chica- dijo Jazz riendo.

-¿Tu príncipe? No será…-

-Siii, ¡EL!- la interrumpió Sam exaltada.

-Por cierto, ¿quién es?- preguntaron Jazz y Anto al mismo tiempo por lo que sonrieron.

Pero antes de que Sam pudiera siquiera pensar la excusa que diría para evitar esa conversación, la puerta se abrió de par en par dejando ver a una chica muy alta, pelo castaño rizado, cachetona con unos grandes y expresivos ojos marrones oscuros, con expresión confundida, sorprendida, molesta y decepcionada. Sí, todo eso, en una sola cara.

-Está dicho, pondré un cartel en mi puerta- dijo Anto cansada.

-¿Lo siento?- dijo ella, haciendo amago de voltearse- por cierto ¿no han visto a Jenny Low y Sthep Erling?- dijo sabiendo que las chicas de la habitación compartían clase con ellas.

-No- dijeron todas a la vez mirando a la castaña de la puerta.

-Demonios- dijo.

-Ok, entra al consultorio…estamos en medio de una terapia de grupo- le dijo Sam con tono de anfitriona- dinos tu nombre- aunque todas ya lo sabían- y por qué estás aquí. La castaña cachetona entro en la habitación y se sentó en la silla de junto al escritorio

-Hola, soy Frankie King…. - hizo una pausa.

-Hola Frankie King/Frank/Frankie/Kiki - dijeron Anto, Sam, Jazz y Lily respectivamente.

-Kiki?- dijo Jazz mirando a Lily.

-Fran-KIE King - remarco las dos silabas- o sea… Kiki- les sonrió- no te molesta ¿no?- pregunto a Frankie.

-No, de hecho suena bien- le sonrió también.

-Entonces quedas oficialmente nombrada Kiki- le dijo una Jazz también sonriente.

-A LO IMPORTANTE- dijo en un tono algo alto Sam

-Cierto... ¿qué te paso a ti?- Pregunto Anto a Kiki

-¿A ustedes también les paso algo?- dedujo rápido Kiki.

-Si… pero tu cuenta primero- dijo Anto con suficiencia.

-Pues… que mi "mejores" amigas me acaban de dejar botada aquí- se exaspero - y no tengo como devolverme a mi casa-

-Aquí hay muchas habitaciones- dijo Anto como si fuera algo obvio que podía quedarse

-La verdad me parece un abuso - dijo con vergüenza.

-Si Jazz se queda a diario y su hermano también… y aun siguen sobrando como 100 cuartos- insistió- te quedas, tú y las que quieran. Todas las chicas se miraron entre sí.

-Pinky ¿estás pensando lo mismo que yo?- pregunto Anto a Jazz con algo de picardía en su voz.

-Creo que si cerebro…- volteo a mirar a Anto siguiéndole el juego, y a todo esto las otras tres se quedaban mirándolas entre divertidas y asustada- PIJAMADAA!- gritaron al unísono, saltando en la cama y comenzando a lanzar las almohadas por doquier, comenzando así una guerra de almohadas en la que no salieron del todo ilesas.

-Mi pierna- se quejo Lily.

-Lo siento… pero tú te atravesaste- reprocho Sam

-Pero si tú te le lanzaste encima- grito divertida Kiki.

-Ella me lanzo una almohada- se defendió

-Por que tú le lanzaste una a ella- le dijo Anto también divertida.

-Por que pensé que ella me había golpeado- continuo defendiéndose.

-Pero ella no fue…- dijo Jazz condescendientemente.

-Y ¿cómo iba a saberlo?- grito la rubia.

-por que te lo grite mil veces- termino Lily.

-Bueno… lo siento, no hagan tanto drama-

Después de acordar que todas se quedarían a dormir ahí, comenzaron contarse sus vidas, criticar a los hombres, se enteraron que Kiki tenía una "relación" complicada con su vecino, que Anto y Jazz eran amigas desde pequeñas, hubo sorpresa al enterarse que el hermano de la ultima era gay y entre desacuerdos, mini peleas y risas, muchas risas, paso el tiempo volando; las chicas bajaron a disfrutar de lo que quedaba de fiesta, que para su sorpresa a las 4 am seguía muy prendida. Bailaron y se divirtieron mucho. La fiesta terminó a las 6 de la mañana, después de ver el amanecer, las chicas se fueron a dormir, Anto le aviso a Andrew con frialdad que sus amigas se quedarían y subió con la seguridad de que él debido a la culpa limpiaría el desastre que quedo por casa.

Estaban tan cansadas que no se dieron cuenta de muchas cosas. Como que Liam no solo estaba despierto, sino que estaba llegando a la casa. De que había una pareja en el cuarto de sus padres haciendo quien sabe que cosas. Y de que Andrew estaba entretenidísimo hablando con tres chicos.

Con tres chicos que solo podrían haber pasado desapercibidos por ellas.

Más tarde ese mismo día, las chicas se levantaron, se dieron cuenta que Sam se había ido muy temprano dejando en la habitación una nota explicando su ausencia (huida) diciendo esto:

Queridas amigas:

Me tuve que ir a mi casita, lo siento por dejarlas, ya sé que íbamos a salir hoy a conquistar el mundo muggle pero... (La carta estaba interrumpida por un tachón repentino) Bueno no importa el caso es que no puedo ir Les avisare cuando pueden ir a mi casa. Gracias Anto por dejarme quedar en tu casa.

Gracias por todo

Las quiere

Samy

Las chicas no habían terminado de leer la nota cuando oyeron un estrépito en la cocina seguido de un grito de una sexy (baja pantaletas) voz masculina, bajaron apresuradamente vestidas con las pijamas de Anto que en ellas no dejaban mucho a la imaginación, Lily con una camisa lila que se hacía pasar por bata, Frankie tenía unos shorts anaranjados con patitos y una franelilla del mismo conjunto, Jazz con unos monos negros y con una camisa con calaveras y Antonietta tenía un short y un top turquesa.

Al entrar en la cocina se encontraron con una extraña estampa, Andrew, Liam, y los merodeadores con la boca abierta, unos por gusto otros por disgusto, al ver a las chicas y Liam solo por seguir la corriente.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-Se partió de la risa Samantha revolcándose en el piso- Si vieran sus caras-les grito a los chicos-Y las suyas- dijo señalando a las chicas- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- a esto se les sumaron las risas de Remus y Liam.

-¿Y yo donde estaba que no había visto ese cuerpo?-dijo Sirius admirando el cuerpo de Antonietta. Andrew que estaba ocupado mirando a Frankie, volteo ante este comentario y fue a tapar a su "pequeña" hermana.

-¡Andrew! ¡No seas idiota!- exclamó Anto fastidiada - No intentes actuar de hermano protector ahora. - le reprochó, alejando a su hermano. - ¡Y tu, Black!, yo no tengo la culpa de que pienses con tus testículos en vez de con tu cerebro.

-¡Con más razón! - Contestó asombrado Sirius - lo normal sería que me hubiese fijado antes-.

-¡Ay Merlín! - dijo Remus volteando los ojos.

-Es que tu solo miras a las plásticas peliteñidas - dijo en tono despectivo Anto.

-¿Celosa, Williams? -pregunto Sirius con suficiencia.

-Es quisieras Black - dijo Anto con cara de no creérselo. - Solo que yo soy 100% autentica y natural. Solo recalco que tu diminuto cerebro no sabe apreciar lo bueno-.

Sirius había abierto la boca para replicar pero…

-¿Podrían por favor dejar la pelea y hacer reaccionar a Potter? - Dijo Lily con un fastidio monumental - Creo que ya se le fundió el cerebro.

James tenía una cara de incredulidad. Pensaba que estaba en el cielo por ver a su pelirroja en esas ropas, bueno," ropitas".

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA- las risas no habían parado en toda la conversación. Sin embargo se habían sumado más personas. Excepto Lily y Anto que echaban chispas y Sirius y James que estaban en el paraíso.

-¿A cuenta de que están ellos aquí? - pregunto Jazz a su gemelo con curiosidad.

-¿y que si están aquí? - Dijo con rabia Andrew - ¡Son mis amigos y los invite YO!

-No le hables así a mi amiga ¡So bruto! - Dijo enojada Anto - Y esta también es mi casa. Me tienes que preguntar.

-¿Cómo? - Se indignó Andrew - ¿Así como tú me preguntaste si ella se podía quedar? - dijo recalcando el "ella".

-¿Quién? - Pregunto Anto confundida - ¿Qué te importa que Fra…

-Mis amores - empezó con todo el encanto sexy de un chico que puede tener a la chica que quiera a sus pies pero no le interesa - están haciendo un show. Y no creo que James y Sirius aguanten más ahogándose con su baba - término de decir Liam.

Como respuesta a este comentario las chicas subieron al cuarto de Anto a cambiarse la ropa. Cuando llegaron a la habitación, los comentarios sobre los Merodeadores, Andrew y Liam no se hicieron esperar.

-¡Aaarrrg! Como lo odio "¿Dónde estaba yo?" - Anto hizo una perfecta imitación del tono de incredulidad que Sirius había exhibido abajo - Y Andrew no se queda atrás ¿Cómo se le ocurre meter a esa gente en mi casa? ¿Sin siquiera decirme?

-¡Já! ¿Y el muy imbécil de Potter? - se indignó Lily.

Las quejas siguieron "Que si Black esto", "Que si Liam aquello", "Que si Black lo otro", "¿Que como se atrevía Andrew?" "Que Black esto también". Solo Lily se dio cuenta que Sam parecía estar apurada. Tenía que hablar con ella, la noche anterior no había podido decir nada para no ser indiscreta frente a Anto. Así que ella también se apresuró, sabiendo que su amiga no se encontraba bien y que con ella sería la única con quien se desahogaría.

-Bajare a terminar de ayudar a los chicos con el desayuno- Dijo Sam

-Espera un segundo Sammy, yo bajare contigo- Dijo Lily a Samantha.

Salieron de la habitación, dejando a las chicas que todavía estaban decidiendo que se pondrían ya que Anto les había prestado algo de su ropa. Pero en vez de dirigirse a las escaleras siguieron por el largo pasillo para buscar un cuarto en el que pudieran hablar. Después de muchos intentos fallidos (unos eran muy grandes, otros estaban llenos de cosas, otros más grandes todavía) encontraron un pequeño cuarto con una cama, un pequeño estar, una peinadora y unas mesitas de noche. Sam se dejo caer en la cama y resopló. Mientras Lily tomó una de las sillitas del estar y la acerco a su amiga para quedar frente a frente.

-¿Qué paso ayer?- pregunto Lily.

-Ya lo sabes- contestó Sam - Se besó, y eso es ponerlo en términos decentes, con Felicity. ¡Felicity! Justo en frente de mí. Y el sabía que yo lo estaba viendo. El sabia que…

-¿El sabía qué? - Pregunto Lily tocando justo el núcleo del problema - ¿El sabia qué?

-El sabe que yo... Que nosotros somos…

-No son nada, Sam Tu no le has dado seguridad de nada - le reprochó Lily - Das un paso hacia adelante y dos hacia atrás. Sé que eres mi amiga y te apoyo en todo, pero esto ya perdió toda lógica posible.

-Nunca ha sido lógico- admitió Sam - ¿Sabes qué? Olvidemos este día. Superado. Lo que vaya a pasar que pase. Demos tiempo al tiempo. Lo más seguro es que cuando volvamos al colegio ya todo estará olvidado. Mejor bajemos a comer, muero de hambre.

Samantha no vio la mira de incredulidad proveniente de su mejor amiga. Lily no creyó ni una sola palabra de lo que había dicho Sam, no por nada eran mejores amigas desde primer año. Samantha Rainbow no le iba a mentir tan fácilmente.

Cuando bajaron a la cocina no había señales de las chicas. Debían de estar todavía peleando con el closet de Anto tratando de buscar algo que les quedara bien, que les gustara y que fuera adecuado, una combinación que toda chica sabe, no es muy fácil de lograr.

Al bajar el resto de las chicas ya el desayuno/almuerzo estaba listo y servido en un largo y amplio comedor.

-¡Frankie! - Gritaron con alegría James y Sirius mientras se levantaban de sus sillas. Ella los abrazó con una sonrisa ante las miradas de sorpresa de Lily, Anto, Sam y Jazz.

-¡Estas aquí!- dijo James con la sorpresa de quien descubre el agua tibia - No me había fijado.

-Es que tu cerebro estaba en corto circuito y yo estaba muy ocupada burlándome de ti - se rió Frankie.

-Estas más hermosa desde la última vez que te vi. - dijo Sirius seductoramente. Ante este comentario Anto bufó.

-¡Jajajajajaja! Si me viste hace solo 3 días - dijo con cariño Frankie que luego se acerco a Remus y le dijo con una cálida sonrisa.

-Hola Remus, ¿Cómo estás?-.

-Bien Frankie - respondió con una sonrisa cansada - pero por lo que veo tu estas mejor - añadió juguetonamente.

Luego de este saludo todos se sentaron a comer. Luego de un rato Sam preguntó con curiosidad.

-¿Y cómo se conocen ustedes?- refiriéndose a los merodeadores y a Frankie.

-Frankie es vecina de nuestro buen amigo Remus- respondió Sirius - así que cuando vamos a su casa la vemos.

-Y claro, en el colegio también- agregó James- y por ser una Raven nos ayuda con los deberes - ante esto Lily frunció el ceño.

Observando que la conversación estaba a punto de tomar un giro drástico hacia una discusión Anto dijo.

-Ahora que lo pienso. ¿Qué haces aquí Sam? Pensamos que te habías ido hace rato-.

-En eso estaba, cuando estos cinco señoritos no dejaron que me fuera-.

FLASH BACK

Tenía que irse. No podía permanecer una rato más en la casa de Andrew y arriesgarse a encontrarse con él. Ya había escrito una pequeña carta de disculpa a las chicas explicando su ausencia.

Sam terminó de bajar las escaleras cuando tropezó con alguien.

-Por favor que no sea el- pensó.

-¿Rainbow?- preguntó una masculina voz. No era él.

-¿Lupin?- se sorprendió Sam- ¿Qué haces aquí?-.

-Andrew nos permitió pasar la noche en su casa- ante la mención de Andrew Sam palideció- ¿Y tú?-.

-Estee... Anto nos invito a quedarnos también- respondió.

-¿Nos? ¿Quién mas está arriba?-.

-Lily, una chica de Ravenclaw y la mejor amiga de Anto-.

-¿Y por qué no estás con ellas? ¿Te mandaron a hacer desayuno? - se burló Remus.

-Noo... estee... Yo me tengo que ir-.

-¿Con quién hablas Remus? ¿Acaso ya despertó mi adorada hermana? - la voz de Andrew venia de la cocina cada vez más clara y fuerte. Venia hacia ellos. Remus notó la actitud de Sam Desde que había mencionado a Andrew se distrajo, y ahora que se oía su voz, Samantha miraba a todos lados, tratando de buscar el mejor sitio para esconderse. Pero era tarde. Por la puerta de la cocina apareció Andrew seguido por James, Sirius y Liam.

-Sam ¿Samantha?- Andrew tenía cara de haber sido descubierto con las manos en la masa. A la última persona que esperaba encontrarse ESA mañana en su casa era a Sam

-¡Rainbow! -Gritó Sirius caminando hacia ella- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No te habrás quedado para espiarme toda la noche?-.

-¿Quién te crees Black?- preguntó Sam pedante.

-Así que no me espiabas a mí... -Meditó Sirius- entonces ¿a Remus? - dijo tratando de adivinar- No, a Remus no. Entoncees... ¿a James? ¡Desvergonzada! - Se indignó- ¿Al amor de tu mejor amiga? No, no, no Sirius- se contradijo a sí mismo- No es James. Entonceees- empezó con cara de entenderlo todo- a…

No terminó de decir el nombre. Remus, que sabia por donde venia, y habiendo visto las anteriores reacciones de Sam, sabía que Andrew no era un tema ligero para ella. Así que lo interrumpió.

-¡Creo que algo se quema!- dijo. Todos, por un momento, se desconcertaron por el rápido cambio de tema, hasta que entendieron…

-¡La comida!- gritó James. Y todos salieron corriendo a la cocina, dejando atrás a Remus y Sam

-Gracias Lupin- dijo Sam casi inaudiblemente. Pero Remus escucho perfectamente.

Sam trató de seguir su camino a la salida, cuando Remus la detuvo.

-Quédate- fue lo único que le dijo mientras la jalaba hacia la cocina. Y Sam entre agradecida y confundida se dejó llevar.

FIN FLASH BACK

Cuando Sam termino de explicar lo que había pasado, claro que la ultima parte fue "solo un poco modificada", ya casi habían terminado de comer. El resto de la comida transcurrió con calma, con una ocasional pelea entre Lily y James o Anto y Sirius, y las siempre fieles risas que las acompañaban. En eso estaban cuando a Jazz se le cruzó por la mente un pensamiento malicioso.

-Liam- dijo mirando intensamente a su gemelo.

-¿Qué? - preguntó el- No me gusta para nada tu mirada- dijo con desconfianza.

-Me puedes decir... ¿Dónde estabas anoche? Y más importante aun ¿con quién? Responde primero a lo segundo- rápidamente exigió Jazz.

-¡Siii!- exclamó Anto- Dinos.

-Etto... yo... - dijo buscando una salida con una mirada adorable- yo salí con alguien…

-¿Queeee?- dijeron ellas al unísono.

-¿Quién es él? ¿Cómo es? - preguntó Jazz.

-¿Te gusta? ¿Tu le gustas?- continuo Anto.

A todas estas los merodeadores estaban más que perdidos... ¿Cómo que EL? Acaso... será… y un bombillo apareció sobre sus cabezas.

-¿Eres gay?- le preguntaron los merodeadores a Liam con sorpresa en sus caras.

-Esto… si, pensé que a estas alturas ya todos lo sabían- respondió aliviado ya que al parecer no tendría que contestar a las chicas.

Antes de que los merodeadores pudieran preguntar algo más, Jazz se alteró.

-¡Liam Mathew Cross! Contéstame de una vez condenadito - gritó mientras empezaba a perseguir a su hermano por todo el comedor.

Ver una pelea de hermanos siempre es divertido, pero es aun más divertido cuando los involucrados son gemelos, casi idénticos, ambos tenían el cabello liso y negro, que les enmarcaba el rostro, tenían grandes pómulos y los mismo ojos negros con largas pestañas. Las diferencias eran muy sutiles, el rostro de Liam era marcado y varonil, mientras que el de Jazz era muy fino.

-¡No te lo diré!- gritaba Liam.

-¡Si lo harás!- exclamó Jazz.

La carrera terminó cuando Jazz, cansada, se dejo caer en un mueble y le dijo.

-Hare que me lo cuentes. Si no te dejo sin tu facultad de padre- a la mención de esta amenaza, los merodeadores y Andrew hicieron gestos de dolor, indignación y enojo- Aunque pensándolo bien, de todas maneras no podrás tener hijos. Aunque podrías usar una madre sustituta-ante este comentario todos la empezaron a mirar extrañados, dudando solo un poco de su salud mental- O mejor no, debe ser muy difícil para la pobre mujer cargar con un hijo que no es suyo y que todos la juzguen por eso- en este punto a Andrew y Anto les salían lagrimas de risa- ¡Liam! - Gritó de pronto- ¿Cómo podrías hacer eso? ¡Eres un monstruo! -Liam solo la miraba cansado.

¡Hermana, ya estas dejando volar tu retorcida imaginación!- dijo con un tono de que esto pasaba más seguido de que nadie quisiera.

-¿En serio?- preguntó todavía perdida en sus divagaciones.

-Si- respondió Liam cansado.

Todos en el comedor estaba con una mano en el estomago por el dolor que les causaba tanta risa. Los que conocían a Jazz sabían que ella a veces dejaba que la fantasía se apoderara de ella y sacaba maravillosas conclusiones hasta al más fácil y sencillo de los problemas.

Cuando terminaron de comer las chicas tenían planeado subir a arreglase para salir esa tarde, pero cuando iban a mitad de camino la voz de Andrew las detuvo.

-Anto, chicas. Esperen un momento por favor- atrás de Andrew estaban los demás chicos, algo raro pasaba- Este... ¿Qué harán esta tarde?- Preguntó.

-Saldremos. Probablemente a un centro comercial o algo- respondió extrañada - ¿Por qué preguntas? Si es que necesitas la casa para hacer... cosas, puedes estar tranquilo, no los molestaremos.

-No, nosotros saldremos también, solo que... queríamos- estaba algo nervioso.

-Tic, tac, Andrew- dijo exasperada Anto- nuestro tiempo es oro.

-Queríamos saber si querían venir con nosotros al Regent's Park- dijo Remus con total soltura.

-¿Y por qué querríamos ir con ustedes a ningún lado?- pregunto Lily.

-A mi me encantaría- dijeron Frankie y Jazz al mismo tiempo, por lo que se miraron con sorpresa y rieron.

-Antes muerta que bañada en sangre- dijo Anto.

-Ni loca- corroboró Lily.

-Lo que sucede pelirroja- comenzó con encanto Sirius- que en el Regent's Park hay una Universidad muggle que funciona también, secretamente por supuesto, como la Biblioteca Mágica Central de Londres.

Las ultima 5 palabras iluminaron el rostro de Lily. Lista la primera, faltaban dos.

-A mi no me convencerán tan rápido, no hay biblioteca que valga- dijo Anto.

-Cierto querida hermana- admitió Andrew, por lo que Anto se alzó creyéndose vencedora- no te vamos a convencer con una biblioteca, pero ¿qué tal el Zoológico de Londres? Deberías recordar que el Regent's Park alberga el más antiguo parque zoológico del mundo.

Anto, siendo amante de los animales, no se podía negar a una visita al Zoológico de Londres. Solo faltaba una, que por cierto iba a ser la más difícil. Sam miró a los chicos, sabían que con ella no servían bibliotecas, ni zoológicos, ni parques botánicos. Los chicos hicieron un pequeño círculo mientras discutían quien trataría de convencer a Sam

-Yo no puedo, no la conozco y no me conoce- dijo Liam. Uno fuera.

-Si se lo pido yo se reirá en mi cara- dijo Sirius- El mejor es Andrew.

-A mi no me da ni la hora- todos lo miraron extrañados- una larga historia- resopló Andrew.

-Bueno creo que eso nos deja a Remus y a mi- apuntó James- y como Remus no es mago de su devoción, creo que yo...

-Yo iré- dijo serio Remus rompiendo el circulo. Camino hacia Sam hasta quedar justo en frente de ella, la miró a los ojos y preguntó.

-¿Irás?-.

-Si- dijo Sam recordando el pequeño favor que Remus le había hecho más temprano.

Los merodeadores y Lily se quedaron de piedra, ellos sabían que Sam no tenía el mejor concepto de Remus. Algo había pasado, pensó Lily, y Sam no se lo había contado, pero pronto lo haría, siempre lo hacía.

-Bueno, ya que todos iremos, vamos a alistarnos- dijo Liam.

-Nos vemos en el recibidor dentro de 30 minutos- les dijo, recalcando los "30 minutos", James a las chicas.

45 minutos después, los chicos estaban en el recibidor y no había ni señales de las muchachas.

-Teníamos que haber dicho que nos íbamos en 10 minutos para que bajaran a tiempo- dijo Andrew con cara de fastidio.

-Tienes razón, aunque...- Sirius miró su reloj- si se tardan un poco más, para cuando lleguemos la biblioteca y el zoológico estarán…

-Cerrados- apuntó James sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-¿Les dijiste que tenían que bajar en 30 minutos a propósito?- Preguntó Remus.

-No entiendo- dijo Liam.

-Querido Liam, James Potter es un genio- este comentario de Sirius hizo que la sonrisa de James se ensanchara y que empezara a hacer reverencias como dando las gracias- les dijo la hora exacta a las chicas porque sabía que se tardarían un poco más, así, para cuando lleguemos a el parque, el zoológico y la biblioteca estarán…

-Cerrados- repitió James, sonriendo aun mas- no pensaba pasar mi primera "cita" con la pelirroja metidos en una biblioteca- Ante este comentario los demás (Liam todavía un poco confundido) se empezaron a reír.

20 minutos después, las chicas por fin bajaron, tenían la misma ropa de el desayuno, solo estaban un poco mas arregladas y ligeramente maquilladas. La única que se había cambiando la ropa era Anto, que bajó con unos pescadores a cuadros, una pequeña franelilla gris y una cola de caballo con unos pequeños mechones que se escaparon. Después de los pertinentes piropos y las respuestas incomodas, sarcásticas y demás. Frankie preguntó.

-¿Cómo llegaremos al parque? Somos todos menores de edad, no podemos aparecernos-.

-El ministerio escondió salidas de Red Flu en el parque, para el uso de los que van a la biblioteca- respondió Remus, mientras se acercaban a la chimenea.

-Iremos Sirius y yo primero, luego las chicas y por ultimo Liam, Andrew y Remus- dijo James-.

Sirius entro en la chimenea, tomó un puñado de polvos Flu y los lanzo a las llamas mientras gritaba: "Regent's Park". James lo imitó, seguido por Frankie, Lily, Anto, Sam, Jazz, Liam, Remus y Andrew.

Llegaron a una habitación circular iluminada por antorchas. A la derecha había un cartel que ponía "Regent's Park #3" y debajo de este, un escritorio en el que estaba una vieja bruja con la cuya cabeza estaba en un extraño ángulo, y que, sorprendentemente estaba profundamente dormida. Sobre el escritorio había un pergamino con una larga lista de nombres, tres plumas y un tintero, además un cartel que decía "No despertar. Escribir nombre y propósito de la visita".

Luego de anotarse en la lista caminaron por un oscuro y estrecho pasillo. Al final de este se encontraron con una gran y oscura pared.

-¿Y ahora?- pregunto Liam confundido.

-¿Nos devolvemos?-dio Lily ya con rastros de arrepentimiento en su voz.

-NOO!- gritaron los chicos- ya estamos aquí, es solo un pequeño percance-

-¿Y si intentamos atravesarla?- pregunto inocente Anto. Todos voltearon a mirarla- tienen razón, mala idea, ¿quién lo haría?- dijo con algo de sarcasmo.

-Pueees, ya que tú sugeriste la idea...- dijo con malicia Andrew

- ¿Uh?- dijo algo confundida la morena- ¿de verdad pretenden que yo corra como una idiota e intente atravesar esa - señaló la pared - pared?-

-Si- contestaron todos al unísono.

-¡NO ES JUSTO!- la chica intentó correr hacia la otra dirección, pero su hermano fue más rápido- Lily, Jazz, Sam, Frankie... ¡AMIGAS, ayúdenme!-

-Anto, fue una decisión unánime...- dijo Frankie- Fue tu idea...- dijo defendiéndose de la mirada de la chica.

-NO, no lo hare!- grito desesperada logrando zafarse de su hermano, pero el resto de los chicos hizo una especie de barrera que le impidió huir

-Anto...-

-¿Qué?- dijo haciendo puchero.

-Hazlo- dijo autoritario Liam.

-Ok- dijo, así la chica se separó un poco de la pared para tomar impulso...- si me pasa algo quedare en su conciencia, malas amigas, mal hermano, mal amigo, malos insoportables...- dijo dramáticamente antes de rezarle a Merlín y corrió hacia la pared.

Para sorpresa de todos, al llegar a la pared no se dio de frente contra esta, sino que la atravesó. Después de cinco largos segundos un grito desgarrador rompió el silencio.

-Si le pasa algo a mi hermana, rodarán cabezas- dijo Andrew amenazadoramente y comenzando a tomar impulso para atravesar la pared e ir con su hermana.

-SI TU LA ALENTASTE- le grito Samantha ceñuda, aunque el chico ya estaba del otro lado.

Luego de mirarse las caras por unos segundos esperando alguna señal, que nunca llego, de parte de los hermanos Williams, uno por uno fueron cruzando la pared.

Al cruzar la pared fueron bienvenidos por una brillante luz blanca. Todos, por instinto, se cubrieron los ojos. Su vista ya se había acostumbrado a la oscuridad extrema que reinaba en el pasillo. Poco a poco sus ojos se adaptaron a la luz. Cuando todos pudieron ver notaron que estaban en una especie de bosque y donde debería estar la pared por la que salieron había un árbol. Después de la sorpresa y el shock inicial miraron a todos lados buscando a Anto y a Andrew. Jazz los encontró.

-¡Allá van!- exclamó señalando a la derecha. Lejos, increíblemente lejos, se veía a Anto corriendo, perseguida de cerca por Andrew.

Inmediatamente todos empezaron a correr tratando de alcanzarlos. Después de un rato el bosque se había acabado. Corrían por la zona pública del parque, un gran espacio abierto en el que lo único que se veía era la gente jugando, leyendo un libro o simplemente tiradas en la grama. Iban corriendo en línea recta cuando de repente Lily se desvió a la derecha gritando.

-Creo que hacia allá es la biblioteca- dijo a modo de disculpa - lo siento, síganlos ustedes.

-Nos vemos en una hora en la fuente central- susurro James a Sirius y siguió a la pelirroja.

Remus, Frankie, Sirius, Jazz, Liam y Sam siguieron corriendo detrás de los Williams. Cuando los alcanzaron Anto estaba tirada en la grama jugando con un perro y Andrew estaba apoyado en un árbol recuperando el aliento.

-Estas... loca... como... gritar... - Andrew trataba de regañar a Anto, pero no podía ni formar una oración- ¿POR UN PERRO? - grito exasperado.

Sirius se acerco a Anto curioso.

-Gritaste de esa manera, saliste corriendo y nos hiciste perseguirte... - Mientras hablaba enumeraba los hechos contándolos con los dedos- ¿por un perro? - pregunto inclinando la cabeza.

-Primero, Black. Yo, no los hice correr. Ustedes corrieron solitos - dijo con una sonrisa burlona - y segundo. Si, por un perro. ¿Tienes algún problema con que me gusten los perros?

-Wooow… -eso fue todo lo que dijo Sirius como respuesta, todavía con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada.

-Bueno ya que todos estamos bien - dijo Remus poniéndole una mano en el hombro a Sirius- Vayamos a divertirnos, Canuto.

-¿Por qué no vamos primero al zoológico?- pregunto Anto, todavía sentada en el piso jugando con el perro.

-Ok, primero al zoológico y después vamos tomarnos unas cervezas de mantequilla - sugirió Andrew.

-Yo mejor voy a buscar a Lily, sino se quieren quedar sin su mejor amigo- Dijo Samantha.

-¿Por qué no... Te quedas?- pregunto Andrew mirándola fijamente - Ya ellos nos alcanzaran.

-Me voy- dijo con rudeza.

-Andrew tiene razón - la trato de convencer Sirius- ya ellos nos alcanzaran.

-No- respondió Sam todavía mirando a Andrew- Adiós- y empezó a caminar hacia donde se había ido Lily.

Ante esto, Andrew, ante la mirada sorprendida de todos, se volteo y le pego un golpe con el puño cerrado al árbol sobre el que estaba apoyado.

-Estee... yo iré con ella- dijo Remus y se fue antes de que alguien le dijera algo.

No tardo mucho en alcanzarla. Cuando lo hizo iba por la fuente central del parque.

-¿Puedo preguntar porque te incomoda tanto estar cerca de Andrew?- dijo Remus.

-No Lupin, no puedes y… ¿Qué te hace creer que estar cerca de Andrew me incomoda?- respondió Sam

-Uno tienes sus métodos, sabes. -Dijo misteriosamente- Aunque con la rudeza con que lo tratas, hasta la persona más insensible del mundo se daría cuenta.

-¿Y esa persona vendrías siendo tu?- pregunto maliciosamente Sam

-¿Yo? ¿Insensible? Me insultas Rainbow- dijo Remus- Ni siquiera me conoces.

-No hace falta. Conoce a uno y los conocerás a todos - respondió- todos están hechos en el mismo caldero

-Que bajo concepto tienes de los hombres. Me pregunto por qué - reflexiono Remus - ¿Qué te hicieron? ¿Quién? Andrew…

PLAF

Lupin sintió la cachetada de Sam en su mejilla derecha, sorprendido, levanto la vista mientras se sobaba. Al verla a los ojos vio rabia y decepción.

-No te sientas con el derecho de sacar conclusiones sobre nada en mi vida cuando apenas me conoces- le dijo Samantha con los ojos llorosos- eso es bajo Lupin, incluso para ti- Y se fue antes de que Remus reaccionara.

Anto, Frankie, Jazz, Sirius, Liam y Andrew decidieron esperar a los demás en la fuente principal del parque. Jazz y Liam se pelearon otra vez por algo que nadie más entendió, lo que provoco que Liam persiguiera a Jazz por todo el parque, mientras le gritaba de todo menos te quiero. Los demás se sentaron a la sombra de un gran árbol. Andrew que todavía parecía un poco molesto se separo un poco y se sentó aparte. Frankie, que lo miraba desde hacía rato, vio que al sentarse hacia una mueca de dolor, por lo que se levanto y fue hacia él. Pero justo antes de sentarse a su lado tomo 2 o 3 hojas de una planta cercana.

-Dame tu mano- le pidió, una vez sentada-.

-¿Perdón?- pregunto él un poco perdido.

-Tu mano, la que tienes herida- dijo ella.

-No tengo…- empezó a decir extrañado mientras se miraba las manos, pero al verse la mano derecha vio un pequeño corte que todavía sangraba. Se había herido al golpear el árbol, y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Levanto la mirada y vio a Frankie con la mano levantada, todavía pidiéndole la suya- No es nada, tranquila- le dijo.

-No seas terco, déjame ayudarte- le respondió ella con voz suave pero autoritaria, dejando claro que no aceptaría un no por repuesta. Por lo que Andrew le dio la mano y ella empezó a frotar unas hojas sobre la herida. - Son hojas de ortiga- explico ella- No curaran la herida, pero si detendrán la hemorragia, por lo menos hasta que llegues a casa y te puedas curar mejor- cuando termino de hablar reviso la herida y efectivamente ya no sangraba.

-Gracias- le dijo el sonriente, revisándose la mano.

Como respuesta ella se acomodo mejor a su lado, mientras veía a Jazz y a Liam todavía corriendo a unos metros de ellos. Andrew la miró, ella tenía una mirada profunda como si tratara de resolver un gran dilema.

-Andrew- ella lo miro, y luego bajo la mirada hacia su mano derecha- te puedo preguntar ¿por qué reaccionaste de esa manera?

-Ya lo hiciste- respondió el sonriente. Frankie que todavía miraba la mano del chico, tomo esa respuesta como un "no quiero responder" y se disculpo.

-Lo siento, sé que no es mi problema-.

-Tranquila- le dijo él, por lo que ella levanto la vista a sus ojos- claro que puedes preguntar- ahora era él, el que desviaba la vista y miraba su mano. - La cosa es Frankie, que metí la pata… hasta el fondo - mientras decía las últimas tres palabra apretó el puño con fuerza- Tenia una oportunidad con Sam, y lo arruine.

-¿La quieres? - le pregunto ella.

-Yo… no sé. Querer es una palabra que tiene muchos significados… Con ella todo encaja, ella es lo lógico - respondió Andrew-.

-Si con ella todo encaja… ¿Por qué están como están?- le pregunto Frankie confundida.

-Samantha es… una persona difícil. Y a mi… a mi parece que me gusta meter la pata… una y otra vez- dijo mientras sonreía melancólicamente- ¿Y qué hay de ti? - le pregunto él, obviamente queriendo cambiar de tema.

-¿Yo? - Le pregunto ella con una sonrisa, como respuesta el solo asintió- Yo solo soy una Ravenclaw.

-¿Y cómo paraste a quedarte a dormir en mi casa? - Pregunto Andrew- ¿Eres amiga de Anto? Creo que nunca te había visto por ahí. Y si lo hubiera hecho, créeme que me acordara.

-La cosa es que "mis amigas" se fueron y me dejaron en tu casa, aun cuando se suponía que me iría con ellas-.

-¿Tus amigas?, no quiero ser maleducado pero eso no es algo que una amiga haría…-razono el-.

-No hay problema, hace tiempo que me di cuenta de eso- respondió ella con una sonrisa resignada. El caso es, las estaba buscando porque, como te dije, no tenia como irme a mi casa, en eso tope con tu hermana y las demás, y me ofrecieron quedarme a pasar la noche-.

-¿Y con Remus? ¿No pensaste irte con él? - pregunto Andrew.

-La verdad es que si, en realidad, a él fue el primero al que busque, pero al no encontrarlo me di cuenta que a lo mejor estaba haciendo "algo" en un lugar en el que no quería ser encontrado - respondió ella con una mirada significativa- así que tampoco me moleste mucho en buscarlo -.

-Sí, tienes razón- respondió Andrew riéndose. En eso Anto, que estaba tres árboles más allá, le gritó.

-Hermanitooo, ¿vamos al zoológico si?-dijo con un toque de inocencia y una sonrisa.

-¡No!-le contesto con fastidio- No tengo ganas de ir.

-¡Has lo que te de la real GANA!-le respondió con enfado- y tu Kiki?

-Ehm….No me gustan los animales así que creo que paso esta vez- ante esto Antonietta la fulmino con la mirada.

-Vamos Black! -dijo con autoridad- Antes que cierren el zoológico.

-¿Y a mí no me preguntas si quiero ir? - le reprocho Sirius contrariado.

-¡No! Para ti eso no es una opción-exclamo Anto mientras lo jalaba hacia la exhibición de animales enjaulados- ¡Quiero ver a mis animales!

- ¡Lily!, deja de correr como una loca, ¡ni que nos persiguieran una manada de centauros!-le grito james detrás ella- ¡la biblioteca no se va a ir a ningún lado!

-Deja de seguirme Potter - le contesto Lily mientras seguía corriendo- Además yo sé que no se irá a ningún sitio pero podría estar…-y dejo de hablar cuando se detuvo en la puerta de la biblioteca.

James llego junto a ella y vio por que la pelirroja se había quedado sin habla, frente a ellos estaba un letrero que decía: "CERRADO"

-Lo siento Lily -le dijo James al ver su desilusión- yo pensé que llegaríamos antes que cerraran. Ella lo miro al escucharle ya que había sonado muy extraño…

-Potter...-dijo con mucha suspicacia- ¿tu sabias que estaba cerrado no es así?

-Eh, pues…yo...la verdad...-tartamudeo James al querer explicarse antes su Pelirroja, que lo seguía mirando feo- ¡bueno! Yo solo quería que tu vinieras para estar un rato contigo, no me puedes culpar por quererlo ya que siempre me estas rechazando- explicó muy rápidamente

Lily solo se le quedo mirando con una curiosa mirada pero antes que pudiera decir algo llego una Sam no muy alegre.

-Hola Tuli saludo Sam a Lily, un poco distraída- Vine a buscarte.

-Hola Samantha, estoy genial ¿y tú? Gracias por preguntar-dijo James sintiéndose ligeramente ignorado.

-¿Podemos irnos ahora si? Por favorcito- le pidió Sam mientras ella la miraba con preocupación.

-¿Qué? ¿Ya se van? ¡Pero si todavía es temprano! - reprocho James

-Si Pam, será mejor que nos vayamos - mientras miraba a James confundida, mirada que no paso desapercibida por el chico.

-Ok, vámonos- dijo resignado mientras las guiaba de vuelta a la fuente central.

Cuando Anto y Sirius llegaron al zoológico estaba a punto de cerrar, después de una pequeña persuasión cortesía de Anto, el muy entusiasmado guardia los dejo entrar.

-No conocías esas cualidades tuyas- dijo Sirius mirándola significativamente. Ante esto Antonietta se le acerco peligrosamente.

-No conoces muchas cosas de mí, Black- dijo coqueta, para luego separarse con brusquedad- Vamos a ver a los leones ¿si?- dijo con felicidad.

Sirius la siguió resignado, mientras Antonietta recorría todo el zoológico, y le hablaba cariñosamente a cuanto animal veía. Él, mientras tanto, comenzaba a tener serias dudas sobre la salud mental de la chica.

-An…Williams, ¿estás segura de que no tienes algún tipo de enfermedad mental?- dijo Sirius divertido observando como la chica "hablaba" con un mono que la miraba con extrañeza.

-No me jodas Black - dijo malhumorada viendo a Sirius - hoy estoy tan feliz que no me interesa en lo más mínimo tus idioteces- dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción. - Pero esto cuenta como tu primer strike - dijo volteándose para seguir su conversación con el mono.

-¿Strike?- pregunto confundido.

-Eso es… olvídalo, tu pequeño no entendería-

-Y volvemos con lo de pequeño… Sabes, estoy muy bien dotado en ese aspecto- dijo defendiéndose - Si quieres dejo que lo compruebes -

-¡TU CEREBRO BLACK, HABLO DE TU CEREBRO!- dijo con exasperación - Van dos Y falta uno-

-De todas formas no me cabe duda de que quieres averiguarlo- dijo seductor.

-Van tres, estas ponchado-

-¿Ponchado?, ¿Strike?, yo creo que ni tú sabes qué es eso realmente- llego a la conclusión el chico.

-Cero tecnicismos conmigo Black, tu eres el que no sabes ni donde estas parado. - comenzando un monologo - dime, ¿realmente sabes que harás con tu vida? No todo es diversión y juegos… ni mujeres, ni placeres, ni cosas así, tiene que empezar a tomarte la vida enserio…- ella planeaba continuar, pero Sirius que había tenido suficiente de tanta palabrería barata, por lo que la callo de la mejor manera que sabía.

Ella, sin pensarlo, le devolvió el beso. Al separarse, Sirius miro fijamente sus ojos verdes, separados por unos centímetros de sus sensuales ojos grises.

-Yo me tomo la vida muy enserio Williams, solo que nadie me ha dejado demostrárselo- Antonietta lo miro descolocada y confundida.

Frankie y Andrew estaban hablando tranquilamente, cuando llego Remus.

-¿Donde están todos?- pregunto extrañado.

-¿Dónde estabas tú?- pregunto Andrew- ¿No estabas con Sam?- dijo con un deje de celos que Frankie noto.

-Se me perdió por ahí- dijo sin más, con expresión de "no quiero y no voy a hablar del tema".

-Ahí viene…- dijo inocente Frankie, señalando a Sam que venía acompañada de Lily y James.

-¿Y Sirius?- pregunto asustado James al ver que faltaban nada más y nada menos que su hermano y Antonietta.

-¡En el zoológico!- respondió Andrew.

-¿Dejaron a Sirius solo con la loca de Williams?- dijo con sincera preocupación.

-Cuidado con lo que dices, es mi hermana-

-Lo siento amigo, pero no puedes negar que está loca- dijo jalando a Remus en dirección a donde él creía estaba el zoológico.

-¡ES HACIA EL OTRO LADO, JAMES!- le dijo Remus haciendo fuerza por jalarlo hacia al otro lado.

-¡Síganme los buenos!- dijo, y todos, como fieles corderitos, siguieron a James.

Pronto llegaron al zoológico, donde encontraron a Sirius conteniendo a Antonietta que intentaba dejarlo sin hijos.

-¡VISTEE!- le grito James a Andrew al tiempo que corría hacia su amigo.

-Intente defenderla, ustedes están de testigos- le dijo a Lily, Remus, Frankie y Sam - ¿que paso ahora? - le dijo a su hermana mientras la apartaba de Sirius.

-¡NADA!- dijo furiosa, mirando significativamente a Sirius, ante esto el aludido solo alzó los brazos en gesto de paz.

-¡Vámonos y ya!- dijo apurada Sam

-Tenemos que buscar nuestras cosas en tu casa, Anto- le dijo Frankie.

-Ehm, claro, da igual- dijo aun molesta - mientras aquel imbécil no se me acerque- dijo señalando significativamente a Sirius.

Después de un tiempo buscando el dichoso árbol/puerta/pared no sólida, se fueron a casa de los hermanos Williams. Sam y Lily subieron directamente a la habitación de Anto. Y el resto se quedo en la sala, percatándose de un pequeño detalle.

-¿Y Jazz?- dijo Anto al no verla en la casa.

-Es cierto, ¿y Liam?-la imitó su hermano.

En eso se escucho un ruido en la puerta, al voltear se encontraron con los susodichos no muy alegres.

-¡Estamos vivos, paren la búsqueda! Avísenle a los aurores, salimos ilesos de nuestro sufrimiento -exclamo dramáticamente Liam con una mano en el corazón.

-¡Degeneradoooss!-grito Jazz al entrar- nos abandonaron en el parque. ¡Muchas gracias!-.

El aspecto de ambos hermanos no era muy tranquilizador, estaban todos sucios y despeinados, con unos ligeros cortes en sus ropas.

-¿Que les paso?- pregunto Frankie-parece que los hubieran perseguido durante mucho tiempo.

-¿Tú crees? -dijo Liam- ¡Que inteligente eres!, pues te explico lo que paso, con lujo de detalles - en eso su hermana exclamo.

-¡No le crean! El dice que es mi cul…-pero fue interrumpida por Liam.

-¡Claro que fue TU culpa!- le replico el- si tu no me hubieras perseguido, no chocamos con ese viejito que resulto no ser tan viejito, por que era un animago que se transformaba en…- decía Liam con frustración.

-Claro que no, si tu no le hubieras hecho una zancadilla cuando nos estaba persiguiendo estaríamos bien ahora -le respondió la chica.

-Obvio que le tuve que hacer una zancadilla Jazmine, si no te hubieras entretenido diciéndole lo feo que era, no se hubiera enojado y no nos hubiese perseguido-

-¿Cómo iba a saber yo que esas cosas corrían tan rápido? - le grito a su hermano.

-¡Del mismo modo que debiste suponer que mordían!- le recriminó Liam.

-Eso fue solo tu culpa, tú le pusiste la mano en el hocico - se defendió Jazz.

-¡Para que no te mordiera a ti!- le devolvió su gemelo.

-Pero, pero… ¡está bien, es mi culpa! - dijo con contrariedad.

-Siii. Hasta que por fin lo aceptas. Siempre es tu culpa…- dijo feliz el chico.

-¡Ah no! Eso sí que no, siempre no es mi culpa…-comenzó de nuevo Jazmine.

-Que hay de la vez que…-

Entre tanto los chicos observaban la pelea con una duda que Sirius decidió aclarar.

-¿En qué demonios se convertía el famoso viejo que no era viejo sino animago?- dijo impaciente pero curioso. Ante esta pregunta Liam y Jazz bajaron la mirada, avergonzados.

-En un cerdito- dijo Jazz en un susurro sonrojada.

-¿En qué?- pregunto James, ya que ninguno había escuchado.

- En un cerdo ¿bien? ¡De los que hacen "oing, oing"!- dijo Liam frustrado con las mejillas al rojo vivo.

Las risas no se hicieron esperar, unos se revolcaban por el piso, otros se agarraban el estomago y otros lloraban a causa de la risa. Tanto duraron estas, que para cuando bajaron Lily y Sam ninguno pudo explicarle que pasaba por que todos, hasta los gemelos, seguían riendo.

Fin... del prefacio.

Nota de las autoras:

Mono (el que sale al principio cuando se describen los pijamas, no el animal): Pantalón que se utiliza para hacer deportes.

Strike, terminología de béisbol, Googlear si no sabes

Pochado: Luego de tres strike el bateador esta ¡FUERA!

Por motivos de fastidio, mala memoria y/o flojera no explicaremos toooda la terminología utilizada en este prefacio/postfacio/epilogo/prehogwarts… como quieran llamarlo. Cualquier duda llamen al 0-800-NFM, o en su defecto, (porque dudamos que caiga la llamada), dejen un Reviews con sus dudas/comentarios/criticas/buenos deseos/saludos/insultos/etc., etc.


	2. Chapter 1

Capitulo Uno =)

El guardia de seguridad de la estación King Cross, Efraín Todd, había ocupado ese puesto el tiempo suficiente como para saber que todos los 1° de septiembre eran siempre días de mucho movimiento, y aunque estaba seguro que algo muy extraño ocurría ese día, específicamente cerca de los andenes 9 y 10, nunca se atrevería a contarle a alguien sus sospechas… por lo menos no otra vez. Hace 5 años le había contado a su entonces novia, que creía que una de las columnas de la estación de trenes era un portal a un mundo paralelo o a algo por el estilo. Ella lo había tomado por loco y había intentado internarlo en un hospital psiquiátrico, después de mucho tiempo, esfuerzo, y ¿porque no? un poco de dinero, había logrado evadir el tratamiento y conservar su trabajo.

Ese día en particular, Londres había amanecido bajo una espesa capa de niebla, el otoño se acercaba, y los días eran cada vez más fríos. Dos jóvenes entraron en la estación, uno de ellos era una chica muy guapa que arrastraba un gran baúl con la iniciales FK y sobre este, una jaula con un pequeño gato blanco; ella sonreía a su amigo, que parecía un poco mayor y que, al igual que su amiga, llevaba un baúl, pero este ponía las iníciales RL, al verlos supo que eran unas de esas extrañas personas de las que sospechaba, por lo que decidió alejarse para no seguir pensando en eso.

-Que bueno que me trajiste- le dijo Remus Lupin a la muchacha.-Gracias, linda- le sonrió.

-No hay problema- dijo Frankie King sonriendo – disculpa la hora, sabes como es mi padre- dijo al tiempo que cruzaba una de las columnas que estaban entre los andenes 9 y 10, a los pocos segundos el joven apareció a su lado.

El anden 9 ¾ estaba prácticamente vacio debido a la hora y el tren para variar estaba apagado, así que ambos chicos se sentaron a hablar mientras esperaban a sus amigos.

-Un galeón por tus pensamientos- le dijo Frankie a Remus con una mirada inquisitiva.

-Pues…- dudo Remus pensando que contestarle a su amiga.

-Si quieres adivino, sabes que puedo hacerlo – dijo sonriente Frankie.

-Si, lo se- dijo con una suave carcajada. – Bueno, trata a ver si eres tan buena – Frankie se volteo a mirarlo fijamente y empezó…

-La luna no es, has estado tranquilo últimamente y todavía no es la fecha –

-Estas muy enterada ¿no?- la interrumpió el chico.

-¡Claro!, eres mi vecino, por no decir mi amigo, y tus queridos amigos Jamsie y Siriusin tienen una boca muy grande – A Remus no le quedo mas remedio que reírse – Bueno, bueno, sigo con mi psicoanálisis – Frankie se toco la nariz con la punta de su dedo índice repetidamente. – Tienes un aire de ¿culpa?... no, culpa no es, ¿desanimo? – Especulaba la chica.

-En realidad un poco de ambas- Confeso finalmente Remus, y le conto lo que había pasado aquel día en el parque con Sam. – No se como sentirme, se que no era mi puto asunto pero…solo me interesaba –Le trato de explicar a Frankie.

-Creo que deberías hablar con ella – dijo después de ver en la cara de su amigo lo que se escondía tras esa confusión. – Ella tampoco debió pegarte, si lo único que hacías era preocuparte por ella-

-Yo no me preocupo por…- pero al ver la mirada de Frankie se callo.

-Pero tú también Remus – siguió diciendo – Te falto un poquito de tacto, cariño –

-Si, es cierto – respondió el.

Poco a poco se fue llenando el andén, de estudiantes acompañados por sus padres, entre los cuales estaban los otros dos merodeadores.

-¡Lunático!- saludaron James y Sirius a su amigo – Bella dama- dijo galante James hacia Frankie.

-Ese es mi hijo, todo un caballero- se acerco una señora, que a más señas era la madre de James. – Me imagino que tu eres Frankie, me han hablado mucho de ti, querida- dijo con dulzura la Sra. Potter.

-Si señora, mucho gusto – respondió con cortesía y algo de timidez.

-Nada de señora querida, Dorea por favor, que me siento como una vieja fea- dijo con encanto.

-Tú no eres vieja mamá – reprochó James.

-Ni mucho menos fea, amorcito – continuo alagándola Sirius, ante esto la señora abrazó a sus dos hijos, por que eso era Sirius para ella, con algo de sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Bueno muchachos, creo mejor me voy, las chicas deben estar por llegar y por mi seguridad es mejor que no me vean con ustedes, nada personal – Frankie les mostro una de sus mas grandes sonrisas – de nuevo un placer señ…Dorea-

-¿Las chicas? Las que los traen loquitos me imagino…- escucho Frankie que les decía la Señora Potter a los merodeadores.

Dado que sus amigas no habían llegado, decidió que era mejor idea ir a buscar un compartimiento antes de que todos terminaran abarrotados de gente. En el mismo instante en que empezó a abrir la puerta del primer compartimiento completamente vacio que encontró, vio a Lily al final del pasillo.

-¡LILY! – grito para llamar la atención de la pelirroja. Ella al verla sonrió, se acercó y ambas entraron en el compartimiento.

-¿Que tal todo?- pregunto Lily mientras se ponía cómoda.

-Pues, mas de lo mismo… ¿Tu que tal?- le dijo la chica.

-¡HASTA QUE LAS ENCUENTRO!- grito mientras entraba una sonriente Samantha – ¿Como están?- dijo aun sonriendo adorablemente cual niña chiquita.

-Todo bien – dijo Frankie también sonriendo, contagiada por Sam.

-Mas que bien diría yo – soltó como quien no quiere la cosa Lily.

-¿Que ha pasado?- inquirieron ambas chicas interesadas.

-¡Conocí al chico mas decente, maravilloso, guapo, deseable, encantador,…-

-¿Hablas de mí?- la interrumpió James al entrar al compartimiento acompañado de Sirius y Remus-.

-… y rubio de toda Inglaterra- siguió Lily con un toque de malicia.

-¿Qué? ¿Un rubio? Has caído bajo pelirroja- dijo James con ligera decepción.

-¿Quién es ese tal "Sr. Rubio"? – Pregunto Sirius – No será un Malfoy...

-¡Nooo! Un Malfoy no – dramatizó James – ¡No mientras viva! – dijo al mejor estilo superhéroe.

Lily abrió la boca para responder pero fue bruscamente interrumpida por Sam.

-¡Por las barbas de Merlín, Lily! Ignóralos y termina de contar que demonios fue lo que paso – le pidió la chica.

- Me niego a decir nada mientras ellos permanezcan aquí – respondió Lily.

-Veamos si pueden sacarme – dijo James con berrinche mientras se sentaba.

Pero no fueron las miradas de suplica que mando Sam a Sirius, o las que le mando Frankie a Remus, sino la mirada de asesina/corre-que-te-castro con la que Lily miraba a James, la que impulso a los otros dos merodeadores a sacarlo de allí.

-James, se razonable, por mi ahijado- le dijo Sirius a James.

-Cierto James, mejor que salgamos. O si no…- amenazó Remus.

-Podríamos…-quiso continuar Sirius.

-¡BIEN!, vámonos- dijo James parándose como si tuviera un resorte en el asiento, para luego salir del compartimiento seguido de Sirius y Remus. Este último se detuvo en la puerta como si de repente recordara algo y miro a Sam.

-Tú y yo tenemos que hablar Rainbow- dijo simplemente, para luego desaparecer en el pasillo.

Después de esa declaración, Samantha quedo un tanto impresionada. Luego de que los merodeadores se marcharon Lily miro con expresión recriminatoria a su amiga.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar Pam? – exigió Lily.

-Este… no cambies el tema Lilian Marie – le contesto Sammy. Lily, al verse arrinconada por las curiosas miradas de Kiki y Samantha, olvido momentáneamente el tema de Remus y continuo.

- Se llama Ryan. Lo conocí en el London Eye. Hablamos un rato y descubrimos que vivíamos muy cerca. En fin, después de eso salimos una cuantas veces y la última vez fuimos al Tower Bridge y...-

-¿Y?...- preguntaron Frankie y Sam en suspenso.

-Casi me besa- contesto Lily sonrojada mirando sus pies.

-¿Casi? ¿Por qué casi? – pregunto Sam mirándola ceñuda.

-Me dio penita- respondió Lily todavía mirando hacia abajo.

-¿Y por que te dio pena? – pregunto Sammy de nuevo, ahora levantando una ceja. Mientras tanto Frankie pasaba su mirada de una a la otra con una gran sonrisa.

-Este… ¿Dónde estará Anto? – Pregunto Lily repentinamente - ¿Alguien la ha visto?-.

-No cambies el… ¡Cierto! ¿Dónde... – Samantha fue interrumpida por el sonido de una fuerte explosión, seguido de un…

-¡BLAAAACK! ¡Mantente a 100 metros de distancia! – se escucho gritar a Antonietta.

-Hay esta- dijo Frankie señalando lo obvio. Las tres salieron del compartimiento para encontrarse con un Sirius tirado en el medio del pasillo, y unos James y Remus que corrían a ayudarlo.

-¿ESTAS LOCA, WILLIAMS? – grito Sirius ya recuperado.

-¿Quieres verme loca? – Pregunto Antonietta con una macabra tranquilidad – Todavía no me has visto loca, Black-.

-¿Estas segura? A mi me parece que ya estas de "pisiatra"- dijo Sirius con solemnidad.

-¿"Pisiatra"? – se preguntaron todos a la vez, solo los hijos de muggles o cercanos a los muggles tenían una vaga idea de lo que hablaba.

-Psiquiatra- le corrigió Remus por lo bajo.

-¡Eso, eso! – dijo Sirius tratando de conservar la poca dignidad que le quedaba.

-Eres un idiota, Black – le respondió Anto volteando al compartimiento, pero justo cuando cerraba la puerta alcanzo a oír a Sirius diciendo:

-Eso… - empezó Sirius con malicia- no lo decías en el Zoo cuando…

Sirius no pudo terminar de formular la oración porque antes de lo que el y los otros esperaban, Antonietta, cual fiera en cacería, se lanzo encima del merodeador.

A solo centímetros Sam, Lily y Frankie la contuvieron.

-Chris, detente antes de que hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir- Jazz apareció de la nada y mando una mirada significativa a su amiga. Antonietta sostuvo su mirada por unos segundos y se tranquilizo. Cuando se libero de los brazos de sus amigas miro con desprecio a Sirius.

-Mantente alejado de mi, Black – y lo fulmino con la mirada, mientras se iba con las demás.

Una vez reunidas en el mismo compartimiento cada una se ocupo de sus asuntos. Después de las miradas recriminatoria que Lily le dedicaba a Sam, esta le conto todo lo sucedido en el parque con Remus. Frankie busco a sus compañeras de casa. Anto pregunto a Jazz por Liam, y esta le dijo que no tenia idea de donde se encontraba, ya que había desaparecido desde que subieron al tren, por lo que sospechaba que este estaba con el chico misterioso. Después de esto las chicas empezaron una lista sobre los prospectos posibles, lo que las mantuvo bastante entreteniditas durante todo el viaje.

-Tiene que ser un chico con clase, Liam no se rebajaría a menos – sentencio Jazz – eso nos reduce la lista- la chicas se propusieron la misión de averiguar quien era el chico, no importaba si morían en el intento. En eso, entraron a buscar a Lily para una de las típicas reuniones de prefectos, y el resto de las chicas quedaron en el compartimiento sin saber muy bien que hacer para entretenerse.

Entre tanto los merodeadores, bueno uno de ellos en especial, hablaba de lo locas que estaban las chicas en general, aunque sus amigos sabían que en realidad le cabreaba una chica en especial.

Cuando llegaron a la estación ya era de noche, tomaron los carruajes hacia el castillo, y entre el revuelo típico de el primer día en Hogwarts lograron hacerse espacio para ocupar sus puestos en sus respectivas mesas, Sam y Lily ocuparon sus habituales puestos cerca de la mesa de los profesores. Como todos los años en el colegio la profesora de Transformaciones Minerva McGonagall llevo el taburete con el viejo y sucio sombrero seleccionador, lo acomodó frente a la gran mesa de profesores. Entonces la puertas del gran comedor se abrieron dando paso a los niños de primer año muy emocionados y visiblemente nerviosos.

Todos enfocaron su vista en el sombrero quien comenzó la canción de las diferentes casas de Hogwarts y sus características.

Los merodeadores, las chicas, Liam y Andrew estaban tan acostumbrados a este protocolo y siempre tenían tanta hambre que no le prestaban ninguna atención a esto.

Las inseparables Jazz y una enojada Anto sometían a un pobre Liam al interrogatorio del siglo para saber que estaba haciendo durante todo el viaje que estuvo "desaparecido en acción" pero este no soltaba prenda mientras le lanzaba miradas de auxilio a su amigo Andrew que solo se reía de su desgracia.

Frankie estaba sentada con sus amigas Jenny Low y Sthep Erling aunque no les prestaba atención ya que parecían hablar de algo que no incluía a la chica y tenia a su lado a un chico alto, muy guapo y fornido, con el cabello castaño oscuro, liso y corto, su rostro exhibía una boca apetecible que expresaba la mejor de las sonrisas y a todo esto se le sumaba unos sensuales ojos marrones. Este hacia reír a la Raven con su gran encanto.

James estaba admirando a su pelirroja con gran disimulo, según el. En cambio Sirius parecía tener una lucha interna con su alter ego, Remus prestaba atención a la selección y de ves en cuando miraba a Sam, recordando que tenían un asunto pendiente.

La selección termino por fin y Dumbledore se levantó.

-Bienvenidos sean una vez mas a esta institución mágica- anuncio con gran parsimonia- Como no quiero seguir impidiendo que devoren su alimento con entusiasmo, solo diré… ¡A comer! -.

El banquete continuó entre risas, conversaciones, y una que otra mirada asesina. Al final el director anuncio lo de siempre, el bosque prohibido como su nombre lo dice esta prohibido, las pruebas para el equipo de Quidditch serian dentro de dos semanas, y que no se permite deambular por las noches en el colegio.

Lily y Remus como prefectos tenían que cumplir con sus deberes y se fueron, Anto, Jazz, Liam y Andrew, un poco alejado, se acercaron a la rubia.

-¡Hola!-dijo una animada Anto- ¿Que tal?

-Umm pues no mucho-le contesto la chica a su amiga.

-Vamos caminando, te acompañamos hasta la mitad del camino- le dijo Jazz a Sammy.

-De acuerdo- le contestó.

Empezaron su travesía muy fácilmente ya que casi todos se habían ido ya, estaban en la puerta cuando Frankie se les acerco con un alegre James y un tanto enojado Sirius.

-Chicos, esperen- dijo Frankie-les quería decir buenas noches y que duerman bien.

-Nos vemos mañana preciosa-le respondió Liam abrazándola.

-Que tengas dulces sueños Kiki- le dijo Anto a la chica y lo mismo hicieron Jazz y Sam.

-Buenas noches-fue lo único que dijo Andrew dejando a la Raven un poco desilusionada para luego darle un beso y un abrazo.

-¡Claro! ¿Solo por que tienes nuevos amigos y prospectos te olvidas de este feo amigo/novio/amante/marido a tu conveniencia no?- se escucho una dramática voz masculina a sus espaldas- ¡Ahora que pareces un bombón relleno de arequipe ya no quieres nada conmigo esta noche! ¡Malagradecida!- Siguió diciendo ofendido el guapo chico.

Frankie se volteo con una gran sonrisa coqueta y se lanzo en sus brazos abiertos.

-¡Claro que no! –Exclamo Kiki- yo también soy tu amiga/novia/amante/esposa/ a tu conveniencia.

Todos tenían la boca abierta de la impresión, aunque sabían quien era ese chico, no sabían que Frankie tuviera una relación con el, por el tono de su conversación dejaba mucho a la imaginación, las chicas y Liam estaban muertas de la curiosidad, los dos merodeadores estaba algo recelosos, no por nada Frankie era como una hermanita para ellos, pero Andrew tenia una mirada francamente hostil, dirigida al chico.

-Este es mi mejor amigo Joseph Deep, Joseph estos son Jazz y Liam Cross, Antonietta y Andrew Williams los cuatro van a Hufflepuff, Samantha Raibow de Gryffindor y ya conoces a James y Sirius.

Las chicas siempre encantadoras ante un chico guapo y Liam que no se quedaba atrás, pero Andrew apenas hablo, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Frankie.

-Nosotros nos iremos ya -dijo James a todos- Nos veremos mañana.

-Voy con ustedes ¿si?-Les pidió Sam.

-Claro futura cuñada -le respondió James con una gran sonrisa.

-Eso pasará solo si logras convencer a mi Tuli-le contesto Sam.

-La esperanza es lo último que se pierde mi querida compañera- dijo James.

Los tres se fueron luego de haberse despedido.

Los demás se quedaron atrás y en eso, Joseph que estaba hablando muy entretenido con Jazz y Liam dice:

-¡Pimpollo! Mejor nos vamos a nuestra casa, sino no estaré a la altura en el primer día de clases, corazón-refiriéndose a Frankie.

-Claro mi vida, además quiero aprovecharte esta noche -le dijo con sonrisa picara.

-Pues con más razón todavía, vámonos ya -le siguió el juego Joseph.

Se despidieron y cada grupo se fue a su casa, los Huppys hacia las cocinas y los Raven al séptimo piso, antes de que los pillara el conserje y los castigara antes de comenzar siquiera el primer día de clases.

El primer día de clase siempre representa un día de alegría y entusiasmo para los estudiantes del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, ya que podrían ver a sus amigos y hablar sobre todo lo sucedido en verano. Este día, también tomaba lugar una actividad que todos siempre esperaban con un poco de ansias, pero que nadie nunca lo admitía. La entrega de los horarios, era la confirmación de que un nuevo año comenzaba, un nuevo año para cumplir promesas como "Mejorare en pociones", "Seré el mejor jugador de Quiddicth", "Ganaremos la copa de las casas" y otras por el estilo; un nuevo año para hacer travesuras, un nuevo año para enamorarse, un nuevo año para seguir enamorado, en fin, un nuevo año para disfrutar. Por todo esto, el ánimo de los estudiantes este día era siempre favorable, alegre y ansioso.

Pero este año iba a ser diferente. El cielo amaneció completamente cubierto en nubes grises, llovía a cantaros y había la peor de las tormentas eléctricas.

Frankie King se encontraba en su cama. Sus grandes ojos miraban el techo con gran concentración.

-Es imposible- dijo luego de un rato– No puedo dormir mas – admitió con resignación, mientras se levantaba de la cama y lanzaba una mirada a sus compañeras de habitación, todas durmiendo como troncos, ignorando magníficamente los truenos- odio tener el sueño tan ligero- refunfuño mientras se dirigía al baño.

Al mirarse en el espejo se dio cuenta que tenia el cabello enmarañado y sus ojos expresaban lo mal que había pasado la noche. Tomando en cuenta lo temprano que era, decidió darse un baño relajante para mejorar un poco su aspecto. Cuando salió enrolladla en una toalla sus compañeras ya estaban despiertas, después de un seco "Buenos días" estas se turnaron el baño mientras Frankie se vestía.

En cuanto termino de arreglarse y preparar todas sus cosas para su primer día de clases, Frankie se dirigió a la puerta, pero justo cuando tomaba el pomo se detuvo al oír a una de sus compañeras hablarle.

-¿A dónde vas Frankie? – Pregunto con fingida inocencia- ¿No nos esperaras?

- No Sthep, quiero bajar temprano al gran comedor – le respondió Frankie con un resoplido.

-No puedo imaginar porque querrías bajar sin nosotras – respondió Jenny esta vez, con el mismo tono que su amiga había usado antes– Nosotras, que somos tu únicas amigas… verdaderas amigas, por lo menos.

-¿A que… a que se refieren con eso? – le pregunto Frankie un poco descolocada.

-¡Vamos, por favor! ¿De verdad crees que los merodeadores y sus estúpidas amiguitas estarían contigo si no fuera por lastima? – no era esta acusación lo que mas molestaba a la chica, era el tono que utilizaban para referirse a sus nuevos amigos, y un tanto mas que esto, el tono que usaban para referirse a ella como si no fuese importante, como si no fuese mas que un juguete o un objeto con el que alguien tuviese que cargar siempre, siendo ella incapaz de valerse por si misma. Si, sin lugar a dudas esto era lo que mas le molestaba, pero si sus compañeras creían eso de ella, ella gustosamente les demostraría que la verdad era completamente contraria a lo que ellas pensaban… pero seria en otro momento, ya que la esperaban. Solo le dedico una de esas miradas made in Frankie King, en las que te pide "amistosamente" cerrar la boca, antes de salir de la habitación

Cuando llego al Gran comedor se sentó junto a Joseph, quien solo al ver su cara le pregunto.

-¿Que demonios te pasa?- dijo con un tono entre amistoso y curioso. – ¿por que la cara de perros?-

-Cosas de chicas- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Bueno amiga, cuéntame – le respondió el chico cambiando su tono de voz, con lo que la chica soltó una carcajada – ¿vez?, te vez mucho mejor sonriendo…ahora cuéntame- dijo un poco mas amenazante.

-Es que… Jenny y Sthep…-

-No me digas mas…- la interrumpió en seco, al chico no le caían precisamente bien – ahora entiendo tu cara, tener que dormir en la misma habitación que ellas- para ser sinceros las odiaba.

-Joseph… tampoco son tan malas, solo que algo insoportables – en cambio en la naturaleza de Frankie no estaba odiar a la gente. – Y eran mis amigas-

-¿Lo eran Frankie? – Dijo con tono de escepticismo Joseph– Esas zorras solo son amigas del espejo- ante esto Frankie volteo los ojos y sonrío, su amigo no estaba del todo equivocado.

Aparte de esto el desayuno transcurrió con total normalidad, Frankie seguía hablando con Joseph cuando paso el profesor Flitwick entregado los horarios de clases.

-¡Perfecto! Historia y Transformaciones con los tarados de Slytherin – se quejo Joseph – Este si que va a ser un año interesante – dijo con una sonrisa de lo más sarcástica.

- Por lo menos Defensa y Encantamientos nos toca con los Huppies – dijo Frankie – eso nos sirve de consuelo- suspiro resignada.

-Hablando de Huppies y defensa, nos toca a primera hora Defensa contra las artes oscuras, creo que mejor nos vamos- dijo Joseph mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

-¿QUEEE? ¡De tanto ver a los Griffys voy a terminar roja!- el grito provoco que muchas cabezas voltearan hacia la mesa de los Huppies.

-¿Roja?- pregunto con curiosidad Jazz.

-Si… ¡de la rabia! – Respondió obstinadamente Antonietta - ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto? Yo que toda mi vida he sido tan buena, ayudando a los ancianos a cruzar la calle, regalando dinero a los pobres, dando…

- El que no te conozca que te compre – comento irónicamente Andrew – Madre Antonietta de Calcuta... – dijo volteando los ojos.

- Claro como tú estarás tan feliz de compartir tantas clases con Samantha – soltó como quien no quiere la cosa…

- ¿Sam? ¿De que…? ¿Cómo… como lo sabes?- pregunto el desconcertado.

-No, no lo sabía hermanito – dijo con un tono de suficiencia – Pero acabo de demostrar nuevamente que te conozco más que tu mismo – termino sonriente.

- Tu siempre ocupándote de mis asuntos- le respondió el.

- Claro, eres mi hermano. A quien más voy cuidar – dijo con un tono de niña buena.

-Repito: "El que no te conozca que te compre"- le volvió a decir Andrew.

- Idiota – lo insulto Anto, volviendo a su comida.

La situación en la mesa de Gryffindor era un tanto mas tensa que en las anteriores. Mas por el apretujo y el ajetreo de la entrada al comedor que por algún otro motivo, Sam había quedado justo en frente de Remus en la mesa. Por lo que esta, movida más que todo por la pena, se concentro de lleno en su desayuno y no levanto la vista en ningún momento.

- Que manera mas espléndida de comenzar el año – comento con real entusiasmo Sirius- Encantamientos con Slytherin.

-Black eres el ser mas incomprensible de todo el planeta – Dijo Lily con cara de contrariedad – Sonaste… ¿feliz?

-La oportunidad de fastidiar a los Slytherins es una de las cosas que mas me emocionan, pelirroja – Respondió el aludido con una gran sonrisa.

Lily iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpida por James, que miraba de reojo a Sirius.

-Mira lo que tenemos aquí- dijo con picardía, todavía mirando a su amigo "disimuladamente"- el hecho de que el día sea esplendido… ¿no tiene nada que ver con todas las clases que compartimos con Hufflepuff?

-Cierto querido Cornamenta. Hay un pequeño dilema Huppie del que me tengo que encargar – dijo malicioso.

-Ehh… ustedes! – los llamo Lily confusa al no saber que adjetivo seria mas justo para dirigirse a ellos – ¡Vamos a clases!

- Todavía no pelirroja, faltan 5 minutos para el inicio de las clases- apunto James.

-Déjanos disfrutar de nuestros últimos segundos de libertad- dramatizo Sirius.

-El aula de encantamientos queda en el tercer piso… los cinco minutos no son suficientes… - razono Lily.

-Lily tiene razón – empezó Remus, pero al ver las miradas que le mandaban sus mejores amigos cambio de idea – sin embargo, si corremos…

-¡Por Dios Lily, olvídalos y sigamos! – lo interrumpió Sam que había perdido la paciencia. Ante esto Lily se levanto con su amiga y emprendieron camino al aula de encantamientos. Cuando estaban en la entrada del gran comedor se encontraron con Anto, Jazz, Liam, Andrew, Frankie y Joseph. Todos se saludaron, y cuando Lily iba a saludar a Frankie se dio cuenta que los merodeadores estaban con ella.

-¿Qué hace ustedes aquí? No estaban… - trato de recordar Lily.

-Disfrutando sus últimos segundos de libertad – completo Sam, con sorna.

-Es que vimos a esta belleza, y vinimos a saludarla – se defendió Remus.

-Hablando de la pobre Frankie y sus amigos con lastima – a sus espaldas sonó la irritante y melosa voz de Jenny.

-¿Tus amigos con lastima? – le pregunto Andrew a Frankie desconcertado.

-Jenny, Sthep, supérenlo ¿quieren? – Les dijo mirándolas fríamente – Los celos son malos, niñas. Y para serles sinceras es un poco patético – su tono denotaba pena ajena.

-Ok… ¿Celos, de que me perdí? – pregunto Liam.

-Eso quisieras, pusilánime – la insulto Sthep.

-¿No tienen que ir a verse en el espejo, o algo parecido? – cada palabra que salía de la boca de Joseph venia impregnada con un tono de odio y desagrado.

-Hipogrifo hablando de plumas - dijo con malicia Anto – Hablando de bajezas y demás, mejor lárguense y no se metan en lo que no les incumbe.

Ante esto Jenny y Sthep que estaban furiosas, sacaron las varitas, pero antes de que estuvieran listas para siquiera pensar que hechizo utilizarían, Remus y Sirius les tomaron las muñecas, suave pero firmemente, y dijeron con tono de advertencia.

-Yo que ustedes lo pensaría seriamente, antes de tomar una decisión apresurada-.

-Ninguno de nosotros va a permitir que hagan algo malo en contra de alguna de estas chicas.

Jenny y Sthep intercambiaron miradas de impotencia, sacudieron sus manos, para liberarse del agarre de los merodeadores, y se fueron.

-Muchas gracias por su ayuda – dijo Frankie realmente agradecida – pero ahora soportarlas cuando estemos solas será una pesadilla – agregó achicopalada.

-Entonces… - empezó Andrew- todo lo que hay que hacer es nunca dejarte sola – termino con una gran sonrisa mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

-Muchas gracias- respondió Frankie sonrojada.

-Tranquila angelito, mi cama sigue estando a tu disposición – al decir esto Joseph posaba su brazo en los hombros de Frankie.

-Si ella esta en tu cama…¿tu donde duermes?- dijeron sonriendo pícaramente los gemelos.

-¿Ustedes donde creen?- le respondió el chico haciéndose el misterioso, pero ante la mirada curiosa de ambos continuo – Se los dejo a su imaginación, ahora tenemos que ir a clases... – Frankie soltó una carcajada y, abrazada de Joseph salio del gran comedor, seguidos por los demás, que estaban picados por diferentes motivos.

A pesar de que Samantha estaba mas que empeñada en evitar por todos los medios a Remus, lo cual implicaba no mirarlo si quiera, la suerte no estaba de su lado, por que no podía cambiar el hecho de que, al ser de la misma casa, compartían varias clases, y por que al parecer el chico estaba empecinado en hablar con ella. Era increíblemente bueno encontrándola, ella estaba segura de que aunque se metiera bajo una piedra, igual la encontraría, pero eso no significaba que ella se rendiría tan fácilmente.

Sin embargo, la gota que derramo el vaso fue cuando ella se dirigía a la sala común completamente segura de que nadie la seguía, pero Remus apareció de la nada y la arrinconó contra la pared.

-Tu y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente Rainbow – se acerco mucho a ella. La chica solo pudo sonrojarse y bajar un poco la mirada, para luego mirarlo de frente.

- Creo que podríamos tratarlo con un poco más de distancia - exigió con delicadeza.

-No - contesto Remus sin mas - Volverías a escapar – a pesar de todo aflojo un poco el agarre.

-No soy una presa a la que cazar Lupin - le sonrió Samantha con sarcasmo. – Por favor deja de hablar como si lo fuera...-

-¡Quieres dejar de malinterpretar todo lo que digo de una maldita vez!- dijo el chico frustrado, alejándose definitivamente de ella y dándole la espalda – Podrías… solo esta vez, ¿dejar de hacerte la victima? - dijo volviendo a mirarla pero esta vez guardando mas distancia entre ellos.

-¡Yo no he malinterpretado nada Lupin! Es… es solo lo que me das a entender - dijo con fingida dignidad, y un poco sonrojada – Y… no me hago la victima… – se defendió Samantha, ante esto el chico la miro con el ceño fruncido y volteo los ojos.

-¿De verdad crees algo de lo que acabas de decir?- le dijo ahora un poco mas relajado, pero de igual manera contrariado.

-No… Pero eso intento - dijo la chica bajando la mirada, por lo que no pudo ver la tierna sonrisa en la cara del merodeador - Mira... la verdad, si tenemos algo pendiente, yo...- dijo volviendo a ponerse firme.

-Si, ¡eso!- la interrumpió Remus por lo que ambos quedaron en silencio.

-Dime tu - dijeron ambos - No, tu - dijeron de nuevo los dos - Bueno... lo siento - dijeron a la vez, por lo que ambos se sonrieron y luego, sin poder aguantar, soltaron una carcajada. Cuando pararon de reír, se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos hasta que Samantha se separo un poco e interrumpió su mutismo.

-Yo… de verdad lo siento, Lupin. Se que no actué con madurez, solo… solo me deje llevar por la rabia, aunque esto no me justifica, realmente lamento haberte pegado. No tenia ni tengo ningún derecho para hacer eso, y tienes toda la razón al pensar que soy una malcriada y todo lo que quie…

-¡Eh, eh eh! ¡Para tu escoba Rainbow! – dijo el recorriendo de nuevo la distancia que los separaba – Nada de esto es necesario, la verdad es que si sobreactuaste un poquito y te pasaste bastante de la raya y…- Remus paro al ver el gesto ceñudo de Sam- Pero, la cosa es que yo… Yo no debí hablarte de la manera en que lo hice, ni mucho menos inmiscuirme en tus asuntos. Así yo también te debo una disculpa – Remus termino su discurso con una gran sonrisa.

- Entonceeees… - Sam estiro la última silaba de la palabra, esperando que Remus la completara.

-¿Entonces que? – Pregunto Remus contrariado – Acabo de pedirte disculpas de la manera mas sincera, honesta y desinteresada.

- Dijiste, y cito "Yo también te debo una disculpa" – Sam hablaba con picardía – pero nunca oí "discúlpame"-.

Como respuesta Remus acorto la poca distancia que los separaba, se le acerco al rostro y justo cuando estaban tan cerca que Sam podía contar sus pestañas, giro la cabeza y le dijo al oído:

-Lo siento, por favor discúlpame – el aliento de Remus en su cuello y oído, le puso los vellos de punta. Por alguna razón, Sam no se movía.

Luego de esto Remus se aparto con rapidez y le dedico una sonrisa mientras se iba a la sala común con paso rápido. Justo antes de cruzar al final del pasillo, se volteo y le grito.

-Deberías aprender a escuchar Rainbow. No todo esta en tu contra – y desapareció en la curva.

Impulsivo. Era la única palabra que se le ocurría para describir su comportamiento. Mera y puramente impulsivo. Le estaba pidiendo disculpas a Rainbow por entrometerse en su vida, y por cruzar unas barreras tacitas que siempre habían existido entre ellos, ¿acercándosele de esa manera? A cualquier otra chica no le hubiese molestado para nada, pero el sabia que Samantha Rainbow no era "otra chica". Impulsivo, pensó de nuevo mientras seguía su camino.

Había decido no llegar a la sala común, mucha gente y mucho que pensar, y como tenia el mapa del merodeador tenia todo el colegio a su merced. Así que siguió hasta salir del colegio y se dirigió hacia los alrededores del sauce boxeador, que irónicamente era un sitio que le proporcionaba paz y tranquilidad. Se sentó en un árbol cercano, de frente al sauce.

Impulsivo. Esa palabra se repetía en su mente como una acusación de su subconsciente, cada vez más pesada, más… acusadora. Samantha sentía algo por Andrew. Eso era algo que el no podía cambiar, pero recordaba su reacción, cuando habían estado tan cerca, lo miraba diferente. Todo depende de cómo reaccionará ella la próxima vez que lo vea. Todo depende de cómo reaccionaria el, la próxima vez que la vea.

Remus se quedo un rato en el suelo, mirando el sauce, de pronto sintió una necesidad de levantarse e ir a sala común, una necesidad de apresurar esta reacción. Estaba ansioso, se sentía… impulsivo.

Cuando regreso a la sala común solo quedaban pocos estudiantes, sus amigos no estaban ahí. Estarían arriba o, celebrando el regreso a clases. Cuando subió los encontró jugando ajedrez.

-Quién diría, el galán Potter y Súper Sirius, están jugando ajedrez en la noche del primer día de clases – Les dijo con tono burlón – Vaya manera de celebrar, están perdiendo el toque amigos.

-¡Nunca! – fue todo lo que dijo Sirius al no encontrar una mejor contestación.

-Así que… ¿Cómo celebrabas tu, lunático? – Pregunto James con curiosidad – Llegas tarde...-

-Nada importante – contesto el tirándose en su cama – ya que ninguno tiene nada planeado, ¿Qué mejor forma de celebrar que planeando las primeras bromas a los Sly? –

-Me gusta como piensas, lunático – le dijo Sirius apartando el tablero.

-Manos a la obra – dijo James con una mirada maliciosa.

Los días pasaron con una normalidad relativa. Los merodeadores hicieron unas cuantas bromas a los Slytherins pero solo en una se pudo demostrar su culpabilidad y fueron castigados con limpiar la sala de trofeos sin magia, cosa que ya había hecho como 15 veces. Los merodeadores amenazaron seriamente con ir al despacho de Dumbledore a denunciarlo por su falta de creatividad.

-¿La sala de los trofeos? – Había preguntado James cuando McGonagall les dijo su castigo – ¡Un juego de niños!

-Ya nada nos sorprende, en realidad todo se esta volviendo un poco aburrido – se había quejado Sirius. Remus solo asentía ante las afirmaciones de sus amigos, con aire decepcionado y fingida preocupación.

Después de esto, hubo un tiempo de paz, los merodeadores dejaron a los Slytherins tranquilos. Después de la tormenta viene la calma… U otra tormenta peor, dicen.

El grupo se había unido más, sin tomar en cuenta unas eventuales peleas entre Sirius y Anto, todo transcurría con relativa armonía. Hasta que un día saliendo del almuerzo…

-¡Black, pero que bruto eres! – se quejo Anto desde el suelo.

-¿Bruto yo? Por favor Williams si prácticamente te caíste sola – contestó Sirius riendo.

-¡Si claro! – Ironizó ella levantándose– Yo estaba caminando de lo más tranquila hasta que pensé "Porque mejor no me caigo, seria de lo más divertido".

-¿Insinúas que yo seria capaz de hacer tropezar a una dama? – Pregunto con inocencia – No Williams, yo soy todo un caballero con armadura de plata –.

-A mi me pareces mas bien un idiota envuelto en papel aluminio – respondió maliciosa.

-¿Papel que que? – pregunto el.

-¿Sabes que, Black? – Dijo ella con obstinación – Mejor olvídame. Por mucho que te creas caballero y todo lo que imagines con tu cabecita, yo no soy tu damisela, ni siquiera estoy en apuros-.

- ¿Y si algún día lo estas? – pregunto el con picardía acercándose. A cada paso que daba Antonietta retrocedía uno.

-Estoy lo suficientemente crecidita como para librarme de ellos yo solita – le contesto ella, todavía retrocediendo.

-¿Y si… - comenzó el todavía adelantando – no puedes? – le pregunto cuando Anto toco la pared con su espalda.

- Encontraré la manera – respondió ella caminado hacia la izquierda, todavía con la espalda apoyada en la pared.

-Algún día necesitaras ayuda – ataco el, siguiendo sus pasos, siempre frente a ella – algún día te podrías encontrar… arrinconada – terminó Sirius cuando Anto sintió que su hombro toco algo, volteo la vista y no vio mas que la pared. Perfecto, la había atrapado.

-Si la situación se presenta, confío en tener unos cuantos trucos bajo la manga- respondió ella misteriosamente.

-¿Ah, si? – Pregunto Sirius - ¿Cómo cuales?

-Pues… Hay unos sutiles, como la siempre cumplidora patada en la entrepierna – empezó ella con inocencia. Ante esto Sirius se tenso un poco y cerro bien las piernas – También están las mas agresivas – continuo ella.

-¿Mas agresivas que la anterior? – pregunto atónito.

-Si, mas agresivas. Como por ejemplo…- Antonietta se callo. Sirius que esperaba un golpe o algo por el estilo se quedo de piedra cuando Anto se le acerco, mientras jugaba con un mechón de pelo que caía del lado izquierdo de su rostro. Con la mano derecha dibujo círculos en el pecho de Sirius, que fueron subiendo por su hombro, luego su cuello, la marca de la quijada y por ultimo la nuca, en la base del cabello. Anto se le acerco un poco más, y justo cuando Sirius sintió su aliento… desapareció. Por un momento se sintió confundido…

-Ves Black, así es como escaparía si estuviera en apuros – dijo Anto a dos metros de la espalda de Sirius, quien al oírla volteo, todavía confundido.

-Tu… desapareciste – dijo Sirius mirando el lugar en donde estaba Anto y el lugar en el que había estado hasta hace 5 segundos - ¿Cómo?

-No, Black, una damisela no cuenta sus secretos. Y menos a un rufián – añadió con escándalo – Nos vemos – se despidió mientras se daba media vuelta y seguía su camino a clases de Encantamientos.

-Llega tarde señorita Williams, 10 puntos menos para Hufflepuff. Ahora por favor tome asiento y no interrumpa mas la clase – le había dicho Flitwick cuanto entro al salón. Antonietta se sentó con su hermano y Frankie, que la miraban con curiosidad.

-El imbécil – respondió ella a sus miradas, mientras se acomodaba en su asiento y sacaba sus cosas. Cuando se termino de arreglar todavía sentía las miradas de su hermano y su amiga, por lo que volteo y los vio mirándola sospechosamente mientras cuchicheaban algo por lo bajo, Frankie negaba lo que sea que le estaba diciendo Andrew.

-¿Qué demonios les pasa? – les pregunto Anto con obstinación.

-Es solo que a mi me parece que... – empezó Andrew pero Frankie lo interrumpió.

-Tu hermano cree… - empezó – a ti te… convendría tomar apuntes – termino Frankie.

-No van a creer que me voy a comer esa… ¿Saben que? No me importa lo que sea que estén pensando. Solamente les diré: No, sea lo que sea que piensen, no es así – dijo mirándolos con fastidio – Paso de ustedes, hoy no es mi día.

El resto de la clase transcurrió con tranquilidad, Anto respondió a unas cuantas preguntas del profesor por lo que recupero los 10 puntos. Frankie y Andrew seguían cuchicheando, y cuando ella volteaba a mirarlos, trataban de disimular; Frankie trataba de mojar la pluma en la tinta, con el tintero cerrado y Andrew leía un libro, al revés.

-Novatos- bufo Anto.

La clase se acabo y todos los estudiantes salieron rápido, para algunos era la última clase del jueves. Andrew y Frankie salieron casi de últimos.

-Adiós Andrew, nos vemos mañana – se despidió con un gesto de la mano Frankie caminando hacia su sala común.

-¿Me permites acompañarte? – pregunto el alcanzándola – Recuerda que dije que no te dejaría sola – le recordó el con una gran sonrisa.

-Pero la sala común de Hufflepuff queda en la otra dirección – razono Frankie – De verdad no tengo ningún problema con seguir sola – añadió.

- No – respondió el tajante – te acompañare.

-Caminaron en silencio por unos segundos, hasta que Frankie dijo.

-Hablemos de algo- con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Mi vida es lejana a la denominación de un tema de conversación interesante – respondió Andrew con resignación – Tristemente solo he estado asistiendo a clases, nada fuera de lo común.

-Por lo que veo no has podido hablar con Sam- razonó Frankie.

-No, yo no se, no estoy seguro de que suceda algo mas entre nosotros…- El chico hablaba con un poco de tristeza, pero mas que todo confusión.

-¿Por qué…por que estas confundido? – Pregunto con genuino interés Frankie – Recuerdo que en el parque me dijiste que con ella todo encajaba, que todo era…No recuerdo la palabra que usaste para describirlo.

-Lógico. Dije que con ella todo era lógico. Pero no sé, en estos momentos todo ha perdido el sentido – Dijo Andrew mirándola a los ojos.

-¿En estos momentos? ¿A qué te refieres? – Frankie estaba confundida, de verdad quería entender a este chico, pero había algo que se lo impedía, había algo que él no le estaba contando. A lo mejor ella se estaba metiendo mucho donde no la habían llamado, pero Andrew le preocupaba mucho, no sabía bien porque.

-Justo ahora todo pierde sentido, Sam pierde sentido, yo pierdo sentido…- respondió el todavía mirándola a los ojos. Frankie no sabía que decir, en realdad no sabía como interpretar estas palabras. Justo ahora…

-Frankie- Justo en ese momento llego Remus, que los miraba pensativo, Andrew bajo rápidamente la mirada y Frankie algo impresionada lo miro -¿Interrumpo? –les pregunto el merodeador dudoso y, ¿por que no?, pícaro.

-Eh, no- se apresuro en contestar Andrew- Solo la acompañaba a su casa, pero ya que estas aquí… Adiós Frankie – Dijo el chico, que no sabia que había pasado, y parecía no querer mirar a Frankie a los ojos.

-Adiós – dijo Frankie mas que todo para comprobarse a si misma que aun tenia la capacidad de habla.

-Lo… lamento – dijo Remus contrariado ¿Andrew y Frankie?, ¿No se suponía que Andrew y Sam tenían algo? En el fondo esto lo alegraba un poco, si Andrew no quería nada con Sam no tenia nada que lo detuviera, porque después de todo el chico era su amigo; ahora solo quedaba un obstáculo… ¿Qué sentía Sam por Andrew? no tenia ni la menor idea, pero lo que si tenia claro era que esta era su oportunidad. – ¿Te acompaño?- dijo.

-Gracias Remus, pero no importa yo sigo… sola – dijo distraída, pensando aun en lo que había sucedido con el chico de ojos verdes.

Remus se queda ahí parado, viendo como su amiga se iba, intentando entender todo lo que había pasado en los últimos días, pero como no lograba su cometido… se metió las manos en los bolsillos y continuo su camino hacia su sala común, le haría bien estar con sus amigos y no pensar en eso por un rato.


	3. Chapter 2

Capitulo dos: Situaciones y Sospechas.

Para mediados de septiembre el animo que tenían los alumnos en los primeros días de clases había desaparecido, dejando a su paso el estrés causado por algunos profesores que para evitar que sus alumnos participaran en actividades contraproducentes e indebidas, habían tenido la genial idea de comenzar a mandar trabajos a diestra y siniestra y, para variar, la mayoría de los estudiantes lo habían postergado hasta el ultimo momento.

Tal era el caso de Antonietta, Jazz, Andrew y Liam, que a las 1.950 horas del domingo, rogaban a Frankie que le prestara su trabajo.

-¡Solo para echarle una miradita!- Le suplico Anto a Lily, quien al ver que Frankie estaba más que dispuesta a dejar que copiaran, prefirió hacerlos sufrir un poco.

-¿Pero por que no lo hicieron antes?- les replico la pelirroja.

-Es que Frankie no había terminado, así que tuvimos que esperar hasta el fin de semana- comenzó con su retorcida justificación Jazz- Pero ayer se nos olvido, y hoy en la mañana fuimos al lago, así que fue hasta ahora que pudimos… ¡Lily pooor favooor!- le suplico también la chica.

-¡Vamos dáselo de una vez Lily!- dijo divertida Samantha.

-Que aprendan la lección Samy – dijo guiñándole un ojo a su amiga – Que aprendan a nosotras, que siempre tenemos los trabajos a tiempo – termino con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-Si no obligaras a Rainbow, igual no tendría ninguno de sus trabajos listos… ¡JAMAS!- dijo Sirius llegando junto con James y Remus.

-Ey, yo soy una niña responsable – Se defendió Sam con tono de "no me lo creo ni yo misma".

-Si, tan responsable como cualquiera de estos cuatro – acoto James señalando a los Huppies.

-¡EY!- exclamaron todos a las vez – ¡Con que moral dicen eso!, seguro ustedes también lo dejan para ultima hora – dijo Anto algo picada.

-Pues déjame decirte corazón…que nosotros siempre tenemos los trabajos a tiempo- le respondió Sirius con tono pícaro y guiñándole un ojo.

-¿Como lo hacen?- pregunto de repente Lily a los merodeadores - ¿Qué? – Dijo al ver que todos la miraban entre sorprendidos y burlones – Siempre quise saber, es que ellos no son lo que yo llamaría responsables.

-Querida pelirroja, te sorprenderías de lo responsable que podemos llegar a ser – dijo James orgulloso, ante esto todos lo miraron con un gesto de incredulidad

-Bueno, si ya tienen el trabajo… ¿podrían prestárnoslo?- pregunto Liam, en tono suplicante- Tu pelirroja se niega a colaborar con la causa- dijo mirando de reojo a Lily.

-No es/soy mi/su pelirroja- dijeron Lily y James a la vez.

-Aja, aja... ¿entonces lo das o que?- pregunto Liam de nuevo. – Es algo urgente- dijo en tono desesperado.

-Claro, esta en mi habitaci…- antes de que pudiera terminar la frase Jazz y Liam lo arrastraron hasta la salida del gran comedor mientras sus amigos se le quedaban mirando.

-Corren rápido- acoto Anto – Frankie… ¿puedes prestarnos tu trabajo? – Volteo a mirar a Frankie – ¿Para hoy? – dijo con impaciencia.

-Si Lily me los devuelve – dijo dedicándole una exasperada mirada a Lily.

-Todo esto se hubiese evitado si ustedes…- comenzó de nuevo con el sermón Lily.

-Vamos corazón, yo te presto el mío. Busquémoslo…-

-Tranquilo Black, no las apañaremos con el de James - lo interrumpió Anto

-¿Por que el es James, y nosotros Lupin y Black?- reclamo Sirius, solo para picarla.

-Habla por ti, a mi me llama por mi nombre – dijo Remus burlón.

-Vez lo que digo, si planeamos tener una relación estable deberíamos empezar a llamarnos por nuestros nombres- siguió hablando Sirius.

-A que les dije, ¿o no? – exclamo Anto comenzando a caminar hacia la salida del comedor junto con Andrew y Lily que seguía sermoneándolos. – ¡Esta mal de la cabeza!- se escucho que decía antes de salir.

-En el fondo te ama, canuto- dijo con sorna Remus

-¿Te importaría si eso fuese verdad?- pregunto curiosa Sam.

-No, no me importaría- respondió Sirius sentándose a comer.

Remus, Sam y Frankie se miraron entre ellos dudando de la sinceridad del merodeador.

-Aquí esta- dijo James al pasar através del retrato de la dama gorda – Procuren no arrugarlo, que no quiero tener que pasarlo de nuevo – le dijo a Jazz y a Liam entregándoles el trabajo.

-¿Puedes prestárnoslo a nosotros también?- dijo Andrew que llegaba con su hermana y Lily.

Ante esto Lily abrió su boca para replicar pero fue interrumpida por su amiga.

-Lily, ya entendimos, esta mal- le dijo cansada Antonietta mirándola fijamente- ¿Si te digo que no lo volveremos a hacer dejas de sermonearnos?-

-Vale – le concedió Lily que dio por cumplida su misión. – ¡Vayan a trabajar de una buena vez! – les ordeno mas en broma que nada, pero los hermanos Williams y los gemelos Cross se lo tomaron muy enserio y mas rápido que inmediatamente estaban corriendo hacia su sala común.

-Demonios- dijo James al ver que se alejaban.

-¿Que pasa?- pregunto inocente Lily mirando en la misma dirección.

-Voy a tener que volver a pasar el trabajo- dijo enfurruñado James – no creo que se salve de que lo arruguen.

-Si, es posible que tengas razón- le concedió Lily algo divertida – Por cierto… ¿en que momento hacen los trabajos? Entre broma y todo lo demás, no se en que tiempo los hacen-dijo con cierta ironía.

-Pues veras, como somos algo competitivos, y todos tenemos grandes planes para nuestro futuro- Lily lo miro con algo de duda – ¿Qué? Hasta nosotros sabemos que no viviremos de las bromas toda la vida.

-Me alegra escuchar que tienen algo de sentido común después de todo- dijo divertida la chica, que muy en el fondo siempre lo supo. – ¿Pero que tiene que ver su competividad con su futuro?- En este punto ambos entraban a la sala común.

-Pues como te decía…- dijo sonriéndole- nuestro sentido común nos indica que tenemos que salir bien y, como tu misma dijiste, no somos precisamente responsables, decidimos que era mejor utilizar esa pequeña cualidad nuestra para encontrar la forma mas emocionante y divertida de conseguir hacer los trabajos y estudiar- Siguió el merodeador- ¿Qué mejor manera que convertirla en una competencia? El que primero acabe los deberes o se aprenda una lección tendrá por una semana el mapa y la… -ante esto James se callo y dijo rápidamente- El ducharse primero en la mañana ¡si eso es!- se quedo mirando a Lily esperando algún tipo de reacción.

Lily se dio cuenta de que esto no era lo que James quería decir en primer lugar. ¿De que mapa hablaba? ¿Y que era la otra "recompensa" por hacer los deberes a tiempo?

-Buena forma de ver el mundo – dijo sonriendo distraídamente- Ojala para mi fuese tan divertido.

-Puede serlo… - puso su mejor carita de niño pensativo- ¿Por qué no hacen las tareas con nosotros?, pero debo decir, pelirroja, que puede que te desanimes en el proceso, quiero decir, no hay quien me gane- Dijo con su usual pose de grandeza.

-Ya veremos, Potter, ya veremos – dijo Lily riendo.

-¿Eso significa que si?- se emocionó James ante la idea.

-Si Sam no tiene problemas… - dijo la chica- Yo soy bastante competitiva y no se si terminare estresándome, pero… ¿Que pierdo con intentarlo?- Lily que seguía con una sonrisa en su rostro pero de repente, al darse cuenta de que estaba hablando con James Potter como su fuese un amigo, un amigo muy cercano, dijo apresuradamente- Bueno, voy a mi cuarto, nos vemos después James.

-¿James?- susurro el chico- Nos vemos- y antes de que la chica se diera cuenta de lo que hacia, James se le acerco, le dio un beso en la mejilla y salio de la sala común con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, cayendo en cuenta de que se estaba muriendo de hambre.

Lily despertó el lunes pensativa…

-No quiero bajar hoy- se dijo así misma con desgano, estaba acobardada ¿Por qué negarlo? Se puso de costado y abrazo a su almohada. En la agradable oscuridad de sus doseles continuo divagando; el acercamiento de James la noche anterior debería haberla molestado, o incluso enfurecido, pero no fue así, mas bien todo lo contrario, le había agradado ver que James (Si, James, para ella había dejado de ser Potter), pensaba en su futuro y se planteaba las formas de llegar a lograr sus metas…

Ella sabia que el quería tener algo con ella, inquieta volteo su almohada hacia al lado frío pensando o mas bien dudando, ella no quería nada con el, ¿o si?...

-NO- susurro en voz baja pero firme, ella era una persona muy centrada y, para estar en Griffi no muy dada a las arriesgadas locuras, no hasta que las ventajas fueran mayores que los riegos, obviamente mayores que los riesgos…

-No creo que James, que puede conseguir a la chica que quiera solo con una sonrisa, quiera tener algo serio conmigo - Pensaba mientras volvía a moverse en su cama, por lo que quedo mirando el techo- Me resultaba imposible de creer, y en el fondo, lo que mas miedo me da es confiar en el, para luego terminar comprobando que tenia razón desde un estaba segura de que si bajaba un poco la guardia caería tendidita a los pies del guapo merodeador… y aclaremos, no es que tuviera baja autoestima o algo así, pero no veía que tenía ella para que James la mirara como ella quería que la mirara...

-Mejor me alejo, y ya se acabo esta historia… Por lo menos de momento- pensó al tiempo que suspiraba. Samantha se había dado cuenta de que algo le pasa, porque al regresar del gran comedor, la había encontrado tirada en su cama viendo al infinito.

-:_?- Le pregunto a la pelirroja.

-Puede ser- Fue lo único que le respondió, luego Lily se dio la vuelta en la cama, dándole a entender que en esos momento no quería ni podía hablar de lo que le pasaba, ya se lo contaría luego, por lo que Sam decidió salir de la habitación y darle su espacio para que pensara en tranquilidad.

Después de un rato de dar mas vueltas en su cama, Lily decidió levantarse y mientras se arreglaba para bajar pensó que ningún chico, por más guapo que fuese, evitaría que fuese a clases, en eso sin duda era toda una Griffindor.

Los merodeadores ya se encontraban en el gran comedor, Sirius y Remus, sentados a ambos lados de James, miraban con burlona curiosidad a su amigo, que estaba de lo más sonriente.

-¡Ya dinos, Cornamenta!- le pego Sirius a James con un ademán amistoso.

-Desde anoche pareciera que hubieras ganado una cita con Lily- le comento Remus. – y no has querido soltar prenda, solo dijiste… "mañana les cuento, quiero soñar con eso"- Remus imito el tono meloso e ilusionado que había utilizado el merodeador la noche anterior.

Pero James alegre, aun pensando en lo que había pasado con su Lily, no le prestó demasiada atención a sus burlas, y les contó con emoción que por fin parecía que había dado un paso en la dirección correcta con la pelirroja.

-Te felicito amigo – dijo Sirius emocionado – Ya era hora – comento riendo.

-Cierto James, me alegro de que…- pero Remus se interrumpió, ya que en eso la susodicha y Samy llegaban a su altura de la mesa.

-Buenos días chicos- este día Sam estaba notablemente feliz - ¿Cómo están?-

-Bien, querida "D" – le contesto Sirius. Al oir a Sirius llamándola "D" Sam se tensó, no le gustaba su primer nombre, y nadie nunca, jamás ni en un millón de años debería enterarse de cual era- ¿Cuando me dirás tu primer nombre cariño?, no puede ser tan horrible – dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-Nunca Siri…- le dijo con voz falsamente cariñosa, y sumamente amenazante.

Y mientras Sirius y Sam continuaban su ya vieja discusión, James miro a Lily y le dijo.

-Buenos días Lily-

-Evans, Potter. ¡Es Evans!- la chica continuo su camino a un sitio lo mas lejos a ellos en la mesa. Dejando a un muy desilusionado James atrás.

-Lo siento amigo, ya lo lograras- lo animó Remus.

-Si… No me rendiré tan fácil- le contesto James sonriendo tristemente.

-Wuaaaaaagghhh….- bostezo con gran ruido Jazz, seguida de su guapo gemelo.

-Tengo sueño….- soltó Liam somnoliento, mientras caminaban hacia el gran comedor.

-Pues claro… quien los manda a acostarse tan tarde haciendo la tarea-les dijo Andrew con aire divertido.

-Mas bien… peleando por quien copiaba primero la tarea- acoto la siempre fiel Anto.

-Fue culpa de Jazz- se defendió Liam ceñudo – Ella no me dejaba copiar en paz –.

-Por que eres demasiado descuidado, y estabas arrugándole el trabajo a James- le contesto su hermana con desgana.

-¡Claro que no!- respondió enérgicamente Liam.

-Paso de ti- dijo Jazz antes de bostezar – No tengo energías para defender mi verdad, pero que conste…- dijo señalando a su hermano en gesto desafiante – el trabajo de Jamsie esta en perfecto estado gracias a mi-

Los hermanos Williams se reían del espectáculo, un poco sorprendidos de que Jazz no replicara con más ganas cuando normalmente era todo un derroche de energía. Liam le iba a contestar a su hermana cuando llegaron a las puertas del Gran Comedor encontrándose a Joseph y Frankie

-¡Hola Depp!- lo saludó Jazz con una energía que segundos antes no tenia, dejando a su público con caras de incredulidad.

-Hola Madeline-le contestó Joseph sonriéndole delicadamente y juntos entraron a comer dejando tras si a sus amigos perplejos.

-Si tan solo viesen sus caras- les comento Frankie a los huppis.

-¿Eso paso de verdad?-pregunto Andrew a Kiki.

-Últimamente Joseph habla mucho de Jazz, le cae bien, dice que le atrae su particular manera de pensar-le explico la chica con una sonrisa natural.

-Si bueno… ¿Cómo estas?-le pregunto Anto a la cachetona-¿Qué tal con las trogloditas?

-Un poco fastidiosas pero me vengo muy bien-dijo Frankie con una sonrisa maliciosa un poco extraña en ella.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Siii! ¡Frankie tiene un lado malvado!-Exclamo Liam macabramente- ¡Cuenta, cuenta!

-En DCAO- les dijo- Iré a comer- y se fue sin más hasta su mesa agarrando a Joseph en el camino mientras Anto hacia lo mismo con su atolondrada amiga Jazz.

-Deja de mirarla así- Le dijo condescendientemente Liam a Andrew- No se va a ir muy lejos.

-¿Ah?- contesto Andrew que miraba a Frankie alejarse- ¿De que hablas?- le replico a la defensiva- Yo no estoy mirando a nadie.

-Si claro- fue lo único que le contesto Liam sarcásticamente-Simplemente te recomiendo que aclares las cosas con Sam antes de mirar a otros horizontes- le aconsejo con calma a su amigo mientras se alejaba hacia su mesa-

-Lo se- susurro Andrew quedamente.

En DCAO los Huppis y Ravens estaban en una clase un poco aburrida. El profesor había mandado una investigación en el aula sobre los embrujos paralizantes. Anto y Jazz estaban sentadas juntas hablando, tonteando y sobre todo evitando hacer la asignación. Liam, que todavía estaba pensando acerca de las sin-cerebro "amigas" de Frankie y sobre las posibles venganzas de la chica, agarro su pupitre y limpiamente se sentó a lado de Frankie.

Andrew viendo que su amigo se había alejado para estar con la castaña y sospechando el motivo, ni corto ni perezoso se sentó al otro lado de Frankie.

-¡Kiki!-le dijo Liam con un animo un poco extremo- Nos sentaremos aquí ¿si? - Frankie los miro un poco recelosa pero igualmente divertida.

-¡Claro!, como Joseph no toma DCAO y Annie Fish no vino hoy, estoy a su disposición- dijo cariñosamente- Díganme ¿qué quieren?- preguntó de una vez.

-¿Por quienes nos tomas Frankie?-le pregunto Andrew con fingida indignación.

-En serio, ¿no podemos estar con nuestra guapa amiga?-siguió Liam.

-Por supuesto- le contesto irónica- Gracias por lo de guapa pero no les creo que de repente les dieron ganas de sentarse conmigo.

-Bueno…tampoco tan radical Fran - le dijo Andrew apenado- Simplemente queremos saber tus venganzas nos parece muy divertido el tema.

-¡ahh! Ok - entendió Frankie- En realidad hasta ahora solo he podido ponerles las uñas horribles y cortarles el cabello- les contó como si dijera que les ayudo a arreglar sus cosas- Y tengo una gran cantidad de opciones en mi cabeza.

-¿Cómo cuales?- le pregunto Liam encantado-

-Oh en realidad solo dejarlas calvas, hacerles crecer la nariz, o ponerles los ojos de tamaño de sandias-siguió tiernamente en contraste con lo que decía- nada del otro mundo-concluyó restándole importancia a lo que decía con un gesto de la mano y con una sonrisa inocente.

-Me gusta tu lado macabro- le comento Liam sonriendo.

-Si quieres tener mas opciones…tengo mi cabeza llena de ideas- acoto Andrew- Cambiarles de forma me parece tentador.

-¿Qué es lo que te parece tentador, hermanito?-le pregunto Anto sentándose cerca de el- ¿Frankie?- dijo picara.

-Aunque no es del todo falso, no me refería a eso- contesto mirando directa y abiertamente a Frankie, logrando sonrojar a la chica.

-Ahh…-Anto que intuía lo que quiso decir su hermano decidió hablar con su hermano después sobre ese tema en especifico-Bueno ¿entonces?

-A la dulce venganza…-dijo Liam, en eso el profesor dio por terminada la clase y todos comenzaron a recoger sus cosas y salir- Nos vemos chicos…

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto instantáneamente su hermana Jazz-

-No les importa-le dijo sonriendo pícaramente Liam para luego irse rápidamente.

-Si no nos importara no te preguntáramos- le grito Anto molesta por la falta de información- ¿Podríamos…? – empezó con cara de tener una gran idea.

-Ah no hermanita- se impuso Andrew reconociendo las intenciones de su hermana- Es una falta a su privacidad - le dijo con una seriedad insólita en el.

-Vamos antes de perderlo - exclamo emocionada Jazz comenzando a seguir a Liam junto con Anto.

-Espérenme- Frankie que de curiosa tenia buena parte, siguió a sus amigas.

-No esperaba eso de ti- le dijo Andrew también caminando.

-Pero si tu también vienes- le dijo con una mirada de reproche.

-No quería quedarme solo- dijo fingiendo inocencia pero ante la mirada de la chica dijo:

-Es que quiero saber-se defendió el ojiverde.

-¿Podrían callarse?- les espeto Jazz.

-Va a descubrirnos-completo Anto.

-Hay que apurarnos tenemos pociones en 10 min…-comenzó a decir Frankie pero fue interrumpida por Jazz.

-Este es el gran misterio que me muero por descubrir-dijo emocionada.

Liam bajo hasta los terrenos rápidamente seguido sin mucho disimulo por parte de los Huppis y la Raven. Todos lo seguían muy de cerca, Kiki de los nervios se empezó a reir.

-Deja de reírte que nos oirá- le reclamó Andrew a pesar que el se estaba riendo igual.

Liam llegó a las escoberas, ahí lo estaba esperando un chico alto, lindo pero no guapo, con los cabellos de un color castaño rojizo y ojos pardos.

-¡¿Es él?- grito Anto emocionada seguida de un grito de Jazz- ¡es Kyle! ¡Es un gran chico! Cuadra excelente con Liam.

-Y es el mejor guardián de Hufflepuff-comento Andrew- Esta bien, aunque es un poco bizarro.

-Es lindo y se ve simpático a pesar de que no lo conozco- término diciendo Frankie.

-¡Vienen! ¡Ahí vienen!- grito Jazz agitada, es decir, como una loca desquiciada.

Entre carcajadas salieron corriendo para esconderse detrás de unos arbustos, Liam y Kyle entraron al castillo sin percatarse de nada.

-¡Vamos tarde!- dijo Andrew- hay que entregarle el trabajo a James.

Salieron de los arbustos directo a las mazmorras para la clase de pociones llegando increíblemente a tiempo sin embargo mostrando una apariencia que dejaba mucho a la imaginación ya que estaban rojos, sudorosos, sucios y muertos de la risa.

-¿Qué les paso?- pregunto un Sirius curioso y encantado- ¿Por qué no me llamaron corazón?

-No te incumbe- le contesto Anto entrando y sentándose al lado de James su compañero en esa materia.

Joseph que se encontraba sentado junto a Remus los miraba curioso.

-Después te cuento mi amor- le dijo Frankie que estaba sentada con Jazz. Andrew, que se sentaba junto Frank Longbottom un chico de Griffindor, los miro ceñudo ante este intercambio de frases pero simplemente se sentó para trabajar en silencio.

Así pasaron los días, Lily evitando a James a pesar de los intentos de este para hablar con ella. Sam seguía sin hablar con Andrew.

El miércoles amaneció un poco nublado, parecía que el cielo no estaba de ánimo para apoyar los planes del capitán del equipo de quidditch de los leones, James Potter, que estaba muy eufórico como siempre que se trataba de un tema de quidditch. Ese dia se realizarían las pruebas del equipo para buscar los jugadores que faltaban, uno de sus mejores golpeadores se había graduado el año pasado y su buscador no quería seguir en el equipo a pesar de todas las conversaciones, gritos, amenazas, bromas y suplicas impartidas por el merodeador de cabello enredado, así que en contra de todos sus principios, una reprimienda por parte de Lunático y unas amenazas por parte de Sirius James por fin se rindió, para alivio del ex buscador.

-No puedo creerlo- exclamo James mirando por la ventana del dormitorio de 6to- Justo hoy tenia que llover.

-No esta lloviendo todavía cornamenta, esta nublado-le explico con un aire aburrido a su amigo.

-¡Bueno seguro hoy será un gran día!- les dijo animadamente- Yo primero al Baño- y salio corriendo como Peeves cuando el Barón Sanguinario estaba cerca, al baño y cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

-Me alegra ver que esta mas animado- comento Remus a su amigo.

-Si a mi también, es increíble como lo puede poner la pelirroja, menos mal que me cae bien por que si no…

-Eso no te lo crees ni tu mismo, Cornamenta te mataría- le afirmo Remus.

-Muy cierto- Sirius volteó a mirar a su amigo- ¿Y Frank?

-Salio hace rato, me dijo que quería ver a Alice, su novia- le respondió el castaño.

-Te ves cansado, no deberías ir a clase Lunático- le aconsejo ante esto negó con la cabeza

-solo estoy cansado, puedo asistir a clase, de todas maneras sabes que seguro faltare mañana.

-Ok, Yo estoy emocionado, salir del colegio, hacer travesuras, ser libre- termino diciendo soltando una sonora carcajada y se levanto de su cama- Hay que arreglarnos para bajar, debo entregar mi trabajo de astronomía a la linda de Fran.

Asaltaron a su amigo en el baño y comenzaron una lucha para que a la final salieran con el tiempo justo para ir a desayunar, la alegría de James era contagiosa.

En el comedor todo era normal a esa hora de la mañana, el correo acaba de llegar y muchos ya salían a sus respectivas clases. Los merodeadores llegaron a la mesa, sentándose junto con Lily y Sam.

Lily al ver acercarse James se levanto seguida de una Sam fastidiada.

-¿Cuándo me contaras?-exigió la rubia a su compañera, hablando de su afán de evitar a James a toda costa. Lily le dirigió una mirada de astucia

-Puedo hacerte la misma pregunta a ti- le respondió.

-¿A mi? ¿De que estas hablando?- pregunto Sam a la defensiva -Yo no tengo nada que contarte.

-¿Tengo que darte los nombres?-le dijo Lily, que no espero respuesta-¿Andrew?

-Ahh, es que no ha pasado nada digno de mención-le contesto con evasivas la Gryffi- Además ese es un nombre, sin la S, no nombres- Lily, mirándola fijamente le dijo una sola palabra

- Remus-.

Y continúo su camino a la clase dejando atrás a su amiga que se encontraba muy sorprendida como para poder seguirla.

En ese mismo pasillo se encontraba Frankie que tenía una discusión con una compañera de su casa llamada Linaly Lee, una chica simpática, desquiciadamente delgada, con ojos castaños oscuros casi negro y una cabellera como larga, negra y liza que enmarcaban unos ojos como ranuras producto de su ascendencia.

-Tu puedes hacerlo Frankie - le decía Linaly- Realiza las pruebas, son la próxima semana, serias una excelente guardiana.

-No se…- le respondió Frankie- Puedo intentarlo pero…

-Solo tienes que entrenar un poco- insistía la china, desde que había visto jugar a Frankie el año pasado sabia que seria la mejor guardiana en el equipo desde hace tiempo, ella lo sabia mejor que nadie, ya que era la capitana del equipo de Ravenclaw.

-Déjame pensarlo ¿ok?- le pidió Frankie.

-De acuerdo me conformo con eso por ahora- le contesto firmemente Linaly.

-¡Kiki!- le grito una emocionada Anto seguida de Jazz.

-¡Anto!, ¿como estas?- le pregunto mientras se detenía y la esperaba.

-Te espero en Costumbre Mágicas Fran- le dijo Linaly alejándose

-Claro Lina nos vemos ahorita- le respondió la chica.

-Hace mucho no te veo Frankie, estas desaparecida- le reprocho Jazz a Frankie.

-¡Son ustedes, esta semana no le visto el pelo a ninguna!-dijo una indignada Kiki- Solamente en las clases y la verdad no hablamos mucho.

-Bueno todas hemos estado ocupadas, incluso nosotras- explicaba una Anto alterada- Por eso venia a decirte que nos reuniéramos hoy antes de la cena, queremos hablar, saber de la vida de nuestras amigas-concluyo la chica.

-El hecho que tengamos materias diferentes y en casas distintas hace difícil el estar todas juntas-comento Frankie.

-¡Si, además que tu, Sam y Lily cursan casi que todas la materias!-dijo una contrariada Jazz- Por que tantas Santo Merlín, yo me volvería loca la verdad

-Yo también quiero pasar tiempo con ustedes, ¿en donde? - les pregunto Frankie.

-En el aula vacía del primer piso al lado del salón de encantamientos, ya les dijimos a Sam y Lily faltabas tu nada mas- contesto Anto.

-Iré, lo prometo. Ahora me tengo que ir, hablamos ahora ¡Chao!-se despidió Frankie corriendo hacia su clase.

El resto del día siguió su curso, entre las clases, trabajos, charlas y de más en un aura de aburrimiento intenso. Al final de las clases todos los estudiantes se dirigían a comer para reponer toda la energía gastadas.

Liam y Andrew regresaban de clase, encontrándose con Lily y Sam que se dirigían al aula vacía. Comenzaron a charlar cuando un torbellino de color negro y ojos verdes llego corriendo.

-¡Chicas!- Anto las agarro de las manos y las jalo con todas sus fuerzas- Vamos dejen a esos locos hay que aprovechar, me acabo de acordar de que Jazz y Frankie tienen astronomía hoy.

-¡Anto!-le grito Sam- ¡Yo se caminar perfectamente! – le reclamo incomoda por los jalones.

-¿En serio?- le dijo Anton sarcástica- Y yo que lo dudaba – sonrió maliciosamente mientras las soltaba.

-¡Pagarás!- fue lo único que dijo Sam comenzando a perseguirla seguidas de una Lily muy divertida.

-¡Ay! Mi hermana esta cada vez más loca - comento con decepción Andrew a su amigo.

-No digas eso de tu hermana condenadito - le replico Jazz que había llegado junto con Anto- Tu no te quedas atrás la verdad.

-Jazz querida no creo que tú seas la más indicada para hablar de locura-le dijo solemnemente su hermano gemelo.

-¡¿Cómo?- Jazz parecía lista para comenzar una discusión.

-Definitivamente a Williams le falla la cordura- dijo Sirius llegando junto con James.

-Creo que no eres imparcial amigo mío-le dijo James misteriosamente

-¿De que hablan?- pregunto Andrew

-Nada, su cerebro no funciona cuando juega - le respondió Sirius.

-¿Conseguiste a tus jugadores faltantes?- pregunto con interés Andrew

-Si, creo que tienen potencial, con entrenamiento, pero seguro los machacaremos en el próximo partido Hufflepuff.

-Eso si que no- respondiendo Liam- No los dejaremos.

James había abierto la boca para contestar pero se vio interrumpido por Sirius.

-A lo que vine, ¿Han visto a Frankie?- preguntó

-No, pero seguro esta en el primer piso-contesto Jazz.

-Bueno tú también ves astronomía con nosotros, ¿puedes entregar mi trabajo de las estrellas de Galantea 3?- le pidió el chico de ojos grises.

-Claro, no hay problema.

-Nosotros nos vamos - dijo James

-¿No irán a cenar?-les pregunto curioso Andrew.

-Esto… No, vamos a estar con Remus, esta en la enfermería al parecer se enfermo con algo - explicó con aparente calma Sirius.

-Pero…-comenzó Andrew pero fue rapidamente interrumpido por Liam.

-¡Vámonos que me muero de hambre!, hasta luego chicos-.

-Si yo me voy con las chicas-dijo rápidamente Jazz desapareciendo hacia las escaleras.

-¡Heyy!- le replico Andrew

-Muévete- Fue lo único que dijo Liam a su amigo encaminándose los dos al Gran Comedor.

Los dos merodeadores se quedaron mirándolos mientras se alejaban

-¿Crees que los Cross…?-pregunto James a Sirius.

-No, seguro fue coincidencia, no creo que sepan lo de Remus-le contesto- Vamos si no llegaremos tarde.

Nota de las autoras:

-¡Ahhh! Bueno aquí les dejamos otro capi para vuestro disfrute, ¡esperamos que sea de su agrado! Eso obviamente se demuestra con ¡MUCHOS reviews! =D

Este capi es un poco corto, ya lo compensaremos no se preocupen xD a partir de aquí se pone buena la cosa así que no se lo vayan a perder (que mala manera de decir que lean nuestra historia :s jejeje)

Cualquier duda ya saben como resolverla: DEJEN REVIEWS!

PD: tardaremos un aproximado de un mes entre capi y capi, Lo sentimos pero entre el colegio, las tareas, que la musa nos huye ya que tiene un horario regular (Fanita Evans es nocturna, Nimphy es diurna y Moli_Black necesita compañía… ustedes nos dirán)

Bueno aquí se despide este trío singular hasta el siguiente capi los quieren:

Nimphy, Fanita Evans y Moli_Black (L)


	4. Chapter 3

Cap. 3 La Gran Estafa

Oscuridad. No podían ver nada, sabían que en esa sala solo estaban ellas cinco. Pero ninguna sabia exactamente donde se encontraban las demás, todo lo que se veía era una densa y profunda oscuridad, acompañada de un extenso y pesado silenci…

-¡OUCH! ¡Hijo de… Morgana! - se quejo una voz, claramente adolorida.

-¡Por amor a Merlín, Jazz! - Otra voz, tanto resignada como divertida.

-¡Lumus! - Exclamó Lily para detener el escándalo - ¿Por qué apagaste las antorchas Jazz? - le reprochó.

-¡Porque es perversa! - acuso Samantha, que se había sentado en el suelo y se acunaba el pie izquierdo.

-Era para tener un ambiente mas… clandestino - dijo misteriosamente mientras encorvaba la espalda y unía las yemas de sus dedos, al mejor estilo de película muggle de bajo presupuesto - Por un momento me sentí como una narcotraficante de una película de Gangsters - Dijo de nuevo con la misma postura y haciendo el mismo gesto, mientras miraba de un lado a otro con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Lo ven? ¡Es perversa! - Samantha señalaba a Jazz - Ahora habla de Hámsters y de algo "nacograficante".

-Gangsters y Narcotraficantes, Samantha - Aclaró Kiki sonriéndole, por lo que Sam le dedico una mirada de "Exacto, eso fue lo que yo dije. ¿O no?" - Cosas muggles, Sam, cosas muggles…

-A lo que vinimos, chicas, a lo que vinimos - Empezó Anto , mirando el reloj - Perdimos mucho tiempo, ya casi es la hora de Astronomía y Kiki y Jazz se tienen que ir.

-Sabes, Anto… - Jazz hablaba con inocencia - Yo creo que podría hacer el sacrificio de saltarme esta clase - la cara de Jazz era un ejemplo perfecto de sacrificio… fingido - Solo por hoy, para poder pasar un tiempo con ustedes, mis tan queridas amigas - termino dramáticamente.

-¡De eso nada! - Respondió rápidamente Frankie - Yo no perderé clases, y no dejare que tu faltes Jazz, hoy hay que entregar un trabajo muy importante.

-Bueno, entones creo que será mejor que nos reunamos en otro momento - Acotó Lily.

-¡Pero, pero, pero no!- dijo Anto - ¿Cuándo nos veremos?

-Ustedes nunca pueden- les reprocho Jazz a las chicas de Gryffi y la Raven.

-No tengo la culpa de tener tantas cosas que hacer-dijo ofendida Lily

-¡El caso!-grito Kiki- ¿No estábamos tratando de cuadrar un momento para estar juntas?

-¡Ya se!-dijo Anto con una voz triunfante como si acabara de ganar un premio al mejor plan jamás ideado en todo el mundo mágico (otorgado por la revista Corazón de Bruja edición especial de Otoño)

-¿Qué?-pregunto Sam con fastidio, le dolía todavía el pie y ya se quería ir- Realmente creo que necesito ir a la enfermería - agrego con un puchero.

-¿Que tal si hacemos una pijamada? - sugirió Anto.

-Hasta a mi se me podría ocurrir una idea mejor, y eso que "yo nunca puedo" - dijo Lily sarcásticamente.

-¿A ver Lily según tu porque es mala idea? - pregunto Anto reprochante.

- Querida Anto, en caso de que no te hayas dado cuenta todavía, estudiamos en casas diferentes. ¿Explícame como haremos para tener una pijamada? ¿Cada una en su dormitorio?

-No, lo podríamos hacer en un aula vacía - sugirió Jazz.

-No creo que eso sea una muy buena idea - Acoto Frankie trayendo un poco de sentido común a la conversación - .

-No es tan descabellada, lo único que tendríamos que hacer es pedir permiso. Porque si nos descubren todo será peor - Dijo Sam.

- Ahh, solo y únicamente pedir permiso, eso es pan comido - dijo Lily con sarcasmo.

-Podríamos hablar con Dumbledore, y ofrecerle algo a cambio - Acoto Anto.

-¿Algo como que? ¿Qué podría necesitar el mejor mago de la historia de unas adolescentes de 16 años? - pregunto Frankie.

-Eso lo veremos allá - dijo Samantha con voz misteriosa.

-¿Improvisaremos? - Pregunto Lily - Sabes que no funciono improvisando.

-Aaaaggggh - gruño Sam.

Que caminaba por los pasillos en dirección a la enfermería, la verdad era que, contrario a lo que ella y las demás creían, el pie que se había golpeado con un mesón se le había hinchado y no la había dejado dormir en toda la noche, así que se había parado temprano y "caminaba" a la enfermería para que Mademe Pomfrey le arreglara su pequeño problema.

Cuando llegaba a la enfermería se encontró con James y Sirius. James cojeaba de la pierna izquierda, mientras se revisaba el codo izquierdo, mientras que Sirius se tocaba el costado derecho, ligeramente inclinado y con dolor en su rostro. Cuando estuvo un poco más cerca de los chicos, Sirius dijo.

-Remus puede ser bestia- y levanto la cara, cuando vio a Sam, le lanzo una mirada precavida a James, que dejo de cojear y la miro.

-Buenos días Rainbow - la saludo serio.

-Buenos días chicos - respondió ella sorprendida - ¿Qué les paso? ¿Por qué…

-Larga historia, Rainbow. Y con tu permiso nos tenemos que ir - La interrumpió James.

-¿Qué… - se pregunto Sam, desconcertada - Agg, a estos como que les pega la luna.

Sam siguió su camino a la enfermería, y cuando llego entro sin tocar. Al abrir la puerta vio a Madame Pomfrey reclinada sobre una camilla en donde estaba un chico.

-Buenos días Madame… -Al escucharla Poppy se incorporo bruscamente y cerro las cortinas antes de que Sam pudiese ver quien ocupaba la camilla.

-Siéntese - le ordeno la enfermera - ¿Cómo le ocurrió esto? - pregunto revisando el pie de Samantha.

-Eh, eh… Me golpee con un mesón - dijo todavía un poco distraída.

-Perfecto, la poción que necesito, se me termino. Bajare a las mazmorras a buscar un poco mas - Dijo como si la idea de bajar allí no le resultase muy atractiva - No moleste a los demás pacientes - agrego.

Al poco tiempo de que Madame Pomfrey se fuera, el chico de la camilla la llamo.

-¿Poppy? ¿Estas ahí? - dijo con voz somnolienta, como si acabara de despertar.

- No… Ella, no, no se encuentra - respondió Sam desconcertada de nuevo, aquella parecía la voz de…

- ¿Rainbow?- Pregunto desconcertado el chico detrás de las cortinas.

-¿Lupin? - Pregunto Samantha.

-No- Respondió el chico con una voz una octavas mas aguda que anterior.

Como resultado a esta contestación Samantha se carcajeo de aquel pésimo intento de disimular su tono de voz. La chica se levanto con un poco de dificultad y se acerco a las cortinas.

-¿Qué te…-cuando corrió las cortinas se detuvo, Lupin estaba todo cubierto… por la sabana , solo se veía su cara, que tenia una gran cortada sobre la ceja derecha - ¿Qué te sucedió?

-Yo me… - empezó Remus pero se percato de la pierna de Sam - ¿Qué te paso a ti? - le pregunto mirando con preocupación el pie de la chica.

- ¿Qué? - Pregunto descolocada - Ah... Mi pie. Me golpee con un mesón - respondió mirando su pie - Pero yo te pregunte primero - le reprocho.

-Un mesón… - Repitió Remus negando con la cabeza - Yo… me caí por las escaleras.

-Realmente esperas que crea eso - le reprocho con incredulidad - Yo se que mi explicación parece estúpida pero por lo menos es verdad. "Me caí por las escaleras" suena a excusa barata de una radionovela mágica-.

-Puede sonar cliché, pero no es mas que la verdad - le respondió con una sonrisa de niño malo.

- Ah claro, y según tu, James y Sirius se cayeron contigo - Dijo ella dejando a Remus con la boca abierta.

-¿Cómo… -empezó Remus.

-Señorita Rainbow, por favor vuelva a su camilla - Le pidió Madame Pomfrey que había regresado - Sr. Lupin por favor vuelva a descansar - Le dijo a Remus mientras cerraba las cortinas.

-Que te mejores, Rainbow - le deseo desde el otro lado de la cortina.

-Igualmente Lupin, mejórate pronto - Le respondió la chica.

Los alumnos de sexto de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff estaban frente al aula de encantamientos, por primera vez el profesor Flitwick llegaba atrasado a su clase, ya habían pasado 10 minutos desde el inicio de el periodo y nadie sabia donde estaba.

-Andrew, Anto - Los saludo Frankie que se acercaba con una pila de libros en las manos, pero cuando estaba a solo unos pocos pasos de los chicos un alumno de Hufflepuff se volteo bruscamente y empujo a Frankie, haciendo que los todos los libros se cayeran al piso.

-Serás idiota, Kevin- Le regaño Andrew, que se acerco rápidamente y se agacho para ayudar a Frankie a recoger sus libros.

-Lo siento amigo - se disculpo Kevin Ross, mirando a Andrew - Lo siento, no se como no vi a esta belleza - agrego mientras lanzaba una mirada depredadora a la Frankie. Por lo que Andrew le dedico una mirada asesina

-Piérdete, Kevin. Es mejor que te pierdas - le recomendó Anto a su compañero de casa.

-Tranquilos chicos solo fue un accidente - Los tranquilizo Frankie.

-Si el idiota ese hubiera estado mas pendiente de lo que hacia no te hubiese tirado los libros al piso - le contestó Andrew todavía un poco enojado. Anto le lanzo una mirada de advertencia, Andrew se estaba comportando muy extraño. Cuando le iba a preguntar, el profesor Flitwick apareció, estaba raro, tenia todo el cabello espelucado y mientras caminaba se arreglaba la túnica.

-Al salón, todos al salón por favor - les ordeno.

-¿Por qué llega tarde profesor Flitwick? - le pregunto un chico Huppie.

-10 puntos menos a Hufflepuff, por meterse en lo que no le importa Señor, Hill - le respondió el profesor bruscamente

-Alguien esta de malas- comento Frankie mientras entraba al aula.

-No solo el-murmuro Anto con una tono perspicaz - Andrew ven conmigo, AHORA- le ordeno la chica a su hermano al ver que este se dirigía a los primeros puestos, con Kiki.

-Pero… ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto extrañado del comportamiento de su hermana.- No me estés dando ordenes hermanita, que no se te olvide quien es el mayor- dijo picado, siguiendo con su camino.

-Andrew Jesús Williams, dirige tu trasero aquí ahora… por favor- dijo con un tono, que para ella se suponía, era dulce- Necesito hablar contigo- termino con un puchero.

-Andrew ve, ya sabes como se pone- dijo Liam que pasaba por su lado, para sentarse con Frankie.

-¿Que demonios quieres saber, hermanita?- le reprocho a Anto con el mejor tono de "¿Por qué no vas a joder a otro?"

-¿No puedo solo querer hablar con mi hermano querido?- le recrimino a la defensiva la morena.

-No me quieres tanto- dijo con una sonrisa algo tierna, el sabia que no era cierto.

-Me ofendes, sabes que en el fondo te quiero…- se defendió ella.

-En el fondo del lago-

-Ese eres tu- lo señalo con el dedo índice- Como es tu verdad, quieres decir que soy yo la que no te quiere, para así no sentirte mal por no querer a tu tierna y linda hermana menor -

-Si no las ganas, la empatas. ¿No?- dijo soltando una carcajada.

-¡Y no lo niegas!- dijo fingiéndose ofendida, ignorando el ultimo comentario. - En fin… si quiero saber algo- dijo sonriendo.

-¿No era mas fácil solo aceptarlo?- dijo Andrew levantando una ceja.

-¿Vas a dejar de discutirme todo lo que digo? ¿O planeas seguir así mucho rato?- dijo cansada - Como sea, quería saber… ¿Qué te pasa con Frankie?-

-¿Frankie?- se hizo el tonto.

-Si, Frankie King, Kiki. De Raven, 16 años, pelo y ojos castaños… ¿1,70? ¿Sabes? - Dijo irritada por la actitud de su hermano - ¡A la que le acabas de montar una escena de celos! - soltó como quien no quiere la cosa.

-No fue una escena de celos, es que el imbécil de Kevin es un patán que no tiene consideración…-

-Pero si hasta ayer te llevabas de lo mejor con Kevin- lo interrumpió la chica, subiendo el tono a medida que hablaba, por lo que el aludido volteo a verla. Ella se dio cuenta, así que le guiño un ojo, a lo que el respondió con una sonrisa para luego voltearse a seguir con lo suyo.

-Cambie de opinión - dijo cual niño malcriado - ¿y que? ¿Ahora tu coquetearas con el?-

-Pues no esta nada mal, pero hablamos de ti hermanito- la chica lo miro fijamente - Puedes seguir negándolo cuanto quieras, pero tu y yo sabemos la verdad, o por lo menos yo la se... y no costaría nada que otra persona la supiera. ¿Qué opinaran Frankie o Sam?- dijo al mejor todo Al Paccino.

-¡Ni se te ocurra!- ahora fue el quien subió el tono de su voz.

-Si tienen mucho de que hablar señores Williams, pueden salir del aula- le dijo el profesor.

-Disculpe profesor - dijo Andrew. - Ni se te ocurra Antonietta, ni lo pienses…- dijo en un tono mas bajo, pero igualmente amenazante.

-Sabes que no lo haré- se rindió la chica - pero me gustaría que confiaras mas en mi, soy tu hermana ¿sabes?- dijo algo ¿dolida?

-Pues tú tampoco andas contándome de tus amores -

-Tú no quieres saberlo -

-Es cierto, no quiero -

-¡Un momento! ¿Amores?- dijo sonriendo nuevamente - ¡Lo admites!… O por lo menos tu subconsciente lo admite-

-No sirve de nada que te diga que no- dijo con cansancio en la voz.

-Y… ¿Qué harás?- pregunto sonriendo como niña chiquita - Tienes que aclarar todo con Sam primero. No permitiré que juegues con alguna, o con ambas- dijo mirando su pergamino.

-No eres la primera que me lo dice- dijo mirando distraídamente a donde estaban Liam y Frankie - Pero es que no se lo que quiero, ambas son especiales, cada una…-

-A su manera, lo se- dijo mirándolo - Son grandes chicas, y ambas merecen un gran chico… uno que este con ellas sin pensar en otra- no aparto la mirada de su hermano, presionándolo.

-Y yo tengo en claro eso - dijo devolviéndole la mirada - Pero hoy por hoy, solo se que no se nada -.

-Señores Williams, ¿les importaría comenzar con la actividad?- los regaño el pequeño profesor.

En la cena, las chicas habían buscado la manera de poder sentarse en la misma mesa, tenia que hablar ciertas cosillas sobre su reunión con Dumbledore.

-Tenemos que estar preparadas para cualquier cosa - dijo Frankie - Podría no pedir nada a cambio…-

-Pero podría hacerlo, y nosotras tenemos que dejar en claro que no será nada que pueda dañar nuestra integridad física - dijo una Lily con su voz de chica responsable.

-Ni relacionado con animales- dijo Jazz mirando a Anto, a lo que esta bufo.

-Cierto nada de peligros, ni animales- acoto Sam como una grabadora.

-Ni nada de tareas de limpieza- dijo Anto decidida.

-¿Entonces que demonios haremos?- dijo con irritación Jazz - Estamos sacando todo-.

-Me parece una batalla perdida - dijo Lily, la voz del optimismo.

Al terminar la cena todas se dirigieron a la gárgola que las llevaría al despacho del directo.

-¿Y cual es la contraseña?- pregunto Jazz viendo a la gárgola como a un animal extraño.

-¿Caramelos de limón?- dijo Lily.

-¡Ranas de chocolate!- intento Sam.

-Grajeas de todos los sabores- acoto Frankie.

-Dulce de duende - dijo Anto, todas la miraron extrañadas, menos Jazz que simplemente dijo.

-Dulce de manteca de troll - ante esto todos voltearon a verla a ella con los ojos bien abiertos.

-No, si por algo son amigas- dijo Sam divertida.

-¿Qué? Saben bien- se defendió Anto.

-Mas el de duende- acoto una voz a sus espaladas - Me encanta saber que no soy el único con gustos excéntricos por los dulces, señoritas - dijo guiñándole un ojo a ambas chicas.

-Vamos Dumby, si tú fuiste quien me dio a probarlos - dijo Anto divertida.

-Fue el mejor castigo de mi vida- le dijo Jazz al director - Tendríamos que repetirlo -

-Muy cierto- dijo el director - Grajeas de Troll - le dijo a la gárgola que comenzó a moverse - Ese también debería probarlo - ambas chicas continuaron charlando con el director ante la mirada atónita de las demás.

-¿Tu?- dijo algo shokeada Lily por la manera en que Anto y Jazz tuteaban al director, mientras Sam y Frankie la arrastrabas para que subiera por la gárgola.

-Bueno señoritas, según entiendo quería verme - le dijo el sonriente directo sentándose en su escritorio y convocando unas sillas para todas.

-Es que queríamos pedirle un favor, profesor - dijo muy educada Frankie.

-Si profesor - dijo Lily haciendo énfasis en la ultima palabra- Pero no sabemos si será posible que usted…-

-Claro que es posible- dijo feliz Sam, improvisando - No se trata de unir a los Sly y Gryffis y pretender que no haya heridos - dijo mirando a algún punto de la habitación que las demás no supieron descifrar.

-Que ironía que el sombrero cante precisamente lo contrario - dijo riendo Dumbledore, viéndose mucho mas joven.

-Dumby… ¿Que le pasa a Fawkes?- dijo algo triste Jazz.

-Pues veras querida, Fawkes esta algo viejo y se prepara para… - y como si fuera magia, Fawkes se convirtió en llamas para luego desaparecer.

-Oh no, ¡Fawkes!- dijo llorosa anto acercándose a donde momentos antes estaba el Fénix.

-Tranquilas - les dijo Lily - No murió ¿verdad? - dijo sonriéndole al director.

-Muy cierto -

-¿Pero que…- dijeron Jazz y Anto a la vez. - ¿Este… este es Fawkes?- pregunto extrañada Anto tomando el pichón en sus manos.

-¿Cómo es posible?- pregunto Sam.

-Todos los fénix lo hacen, resurge de sus cenizas, es… mágico- dijo Frankie también sonriente.

-Y tal parece que el pequeño Fawkes también le tiene un gran cariño, señorita Williams - dijo sonriendo el director

-Es hermoso - dijo Anto.

-Bueno, a lo que vinieron… ¿Cuál será ese favor del que me hablan?- les dijo el director a las otras, ya que la morena se había quedado algo embelesada.

-Bueno, pues… queremos que nos deje hacer una pijamada - le dijo Sam, así, sin rodeos.

-Pues… es complicado siendo todas de diferentes casas, molestarían al resto de sus compañeras y…- comenzó a excusarse el directo, sabiendo por donde venían todas.

-Préstenos un aula - dijo demandante Jazz - Vamos Dumby, ni tu te comes el cuento ese de el director serio - dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-Jazz- dijo escandalizada Lily- Profesor disculpe, pero si no se puede todo esta bien - la chica comenzó a levantarse para retirarse.

-Haremos lo que sea - dijo Sam jalando a Lily para sentarla de nuevo.

-Bueno, lo que sea mientras sea seguro - acoto Frankie - Pero por favor profesor - le suplico también ella.

-Ahora que lo dicen…- dijo sonriendo triunfante.

-Acabamos de caer en su juego - comento Anto aun con Fawkes en sus manos.

-Hay algo que pueden hacer por mi…- dijo Dumbledore ignorando el comentario. - Me encataria que le dieran un poco de paz a la población de Hogwarts -

-¿De que clase de paz habla? Yo lo veo todo muy pacifico - dijo Jazz con tono inocente.

-Pues hay ciertos chicos que alteran esa paz - respondió Dumbledore sonriendo también "inocentemente"

-Pero es imposible - dijo Lily mas alarmada que antes - Ya lo he intentado -

-Si encuentran… yo podría prestarle un aula cuando lo deseen - dijo negociando.

-Pues te diré Dumby - dijo Anto desde la esquina - No hay manera de… -

-Tal vez si la hay…- la interrumpió Frankie - Pero para eso necesitamos que nos preste el aula unas cuantas veces, para planearlo todo - ofreció la chica.

-Una sola vez, y el sábado - contraataco el director peinándose la barba.

-Mañana, mi última oferta- le respondió Frankie mirándolo fijamente.

-Felicitaciones señorita King, es toda una negociante- dijo tendiéndole la mano - Trato hecho -

-Trato hecho - dijo Frankie estrechándole la mano al director.

-Pues ya que terminamos con esto, es mejor que me lleve a Lily antes de que le de un ataque nervioso - dijo Sam mirando a Lily que seguía shokeada por la actitud de sus amigas con el director.

-¿Como… como?- tartamudeaba.

-Ya paso Lily, ya paso- la consoló Jazz.

-Bueno nos vamos, fue un placer Dumby - dijo Anto caminando directo a la puerta.

-Antonietta- dijeron todos, incluidos Lily y el profesor.

-¿Si?- los miro inocentes.

-Devuélvelo querida, podrás venir a verlo cuando quieras- dijo paternalmente el director.

-Bien- dijo algo enfurruñada, pero yendo a devolver el ave a su pequeño nido - cuídelo bien.

-Ahora si, fue un placer Dumby - dijo Jazz, y salio del despacho, para luego ser seguida por todas las demás.

-Una pregunta profesor - Dumbledore solo asintió - ¿Por cuánto tiempo quiere usted esta… "paz"? - pregunto Anto.

-No dudo de sus habilidades chicas, pero tampoco creo que puedan contener una tormenta por mucho tiempo, 2 o 3 meses estará bien - respondió el director, las chicas solo asintieron y salieron del despacho -Estas chicas…- dijo sonriente el director - Si hay alguien que puede, son ellas- dijo acercándose a acariciar a su mascota y amigo.

Después de buscar a Remus en la enfermería los merodeadores caminaban por los pasillos.

-Todo ha estado muy tranquilo últimamente - comento Sirius.

-Tienes razón en eso Canuto. No nos caería mal hacer una pequeña travesura - le respondió James.

-Ahora hablamos el mismo idioma Cornamenta - Le sonrió Sirius con camaradería - ¿Alguna idea, compañero? - pregunto a Remus.

-Por supuesto, Canuto. Esta mañana la inspiración llego a mi como cuando te golpeas el pie contra un mesón - Termino riendo de su propio chiste interno.

-Oh, el viejo Remus ha vuelto, la cercanía de la luna llena te tenia un poco irritable Lunático - Bromeo James.

-¿Y a que razón debemos este repentino desborde de inspiración? - le pregunto con una mirada picara.

-Si miras a tu izquierda veras "la razón" acompañada de Williams - le respondió con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. James y Sirius, uno más rápido que otro, voltearon la cabeza para ver a Samantha y a Antonietta saliendo de atrás de la gárgola, seguidas de Jazz, Frankie y Lily.

-Buen lobo, buen lobo - le dijo Sirius mientras le daba palmadas en la espalda como felicitando a un perro por hacer bien un truco. Los merodeadores caminaron hacia las chicas, que no se habían percatado de su presencia.

-¿Frankie y Evans saliendo del despacho del director? Merlín nos libre - dijo James que miraba la escena con satisfacción.

- Hasta que por fin Evans se soltó el moño - se rio Sirius.

- Al parecer somos invisibles- dijo Jazz que se revisaba su cuerpo en busca de el mismo - Yo me veo y las veo - dijo fingiendo extrañeza señalando a Sam y Anto.

-No son invisibles, mas bien son… -pensó por un momento la palabra correcta- Predecibles, una mas que otras. No nos sorprende mucho verlas salir de una posible detención. - Termino Remus.

-En cambio Evans y Frankie... Bueno esto es toda una nueva experiencia - acoto James - Aunque creo que deberíamos enfadarnos contigo Frankie, no me esperaba esto de ti - dijo con escándalo.

-El pasar tanto tiempo con ustedes tenia que traer malas consecuencias - razono la chica.

-Ouch, ouch -se quejo Sirius dramáticamente - Duele, pequeña, eso que dices duele - Frankie solo le saco la lengua juguetonamente.

-¿Y como va tu pie Rainbow? ¿Debería preocuparme -empezó mientras miraba el pie de la chica con preocupación - … por el mesón? - agrego sonriendo sarcásticamente.

-Por decir menos se han arrepentido muchos, Lupin. No soy tan predecible como parezco, a veces solo… Me hago la victima - termino guiñándole un ojo y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. La clara alusión a la ultima vez que hablaron a solas descoloco a Remus por unos segundos, tiempo que aprovecho Samantha, que se le acerco un poco y le dijo lo suficientemente bajo como para que solo el oyera -Aunque soy tan predecible, guardo un par de secretos.

-Agg, ¿nos podemos ir ya? - Pregunto Anto con fastidio - Estoy aburrida.

-A mi se me ocurren un par de ideas para divertirnos - Empezó Sirius con picardía.

-Black has el favor de permanecer calladito ¿si? - le contesto.

-Hasta luego chicos - se despidió Frankie. Las chicas se fueron sin que ninguna más se despidiera.

-Siento algo que… me siento así como… -empezó confundido James.

-¿Ignorado? - Pregunto Canuto - Es diferente, sentirse así… ¿Remus? - llamo a su amigo que no se había movido de donde estaba.

- Este fin de semana - contesto todavía mirando el lugar por donde se había ido las chicas - La idea de la broma cada vez se pone más interesante y tentadora - Como respuesta James y Sirius sonrieron mientras miraban en la misma dirección que su amigo licántropo.

La mañana siguiente todas los chicos fueron a sus clases con normalidad, todas las chicas estaban distraídas pensando en que demonios hacer con la misión que Dumbledore les había dejado de tarea. Y no prestaban mucha atención a los profesores, lo que ocasiono perdida de puntos en las 3 casas, pero nada que no podría ser arreglado por Lily y Frankie en los siguiente días Llego el almuerzo y a ninguna se le ocurría nada

-Me rindo- grito de repente una muy exasperada Antonietta, haciendo que Jazz se asustara y pateara a Andrew, que estaba frente a ella, por debajo de la mesa, y que este golpeara a Liam quien finalmente golpeo su plato haciéndolo caer al piso.

-¿Se puede saber de que hablas?- pregunto molesto y curioso Andrew.

-No, no se puede- Respondió su hermana molesta también.

-Después del desastre que ocasionaste lo menos que podrías hacer es decirnos el porque- le dijo Liam sobándose donde lo golpeo Andrew.

-Tienes razón… Pero igual no les contará- dijo Jazz defendiendo a su amiga.

-¡Que pasadas! No contarnos a nosotros, que le contamos todo lo que pasa en nuestras insulsas vidas- le dijo Liam a las chicas, mientras se señalaba a el y a su amigo repetidas veces, con un tono de indignación claramente fingido.

-Si, claro… Todo, todito- dijeron ambas chicas al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué?, ¡Nosotros si le contamos todo!-se defendió Andrew.

-He de admitir que tu sueltas más que… - Empezó Jazz, buscando un adjetivo que calificara a su hermano- …este- dijo al final, picada con su hermano.

-¿Este? ¿Qué hice para ser "este"?- pregunto también picado Liam haciendo comillas con sus manos levantadas.

-Tu sabes lo que hiciste- le dijo Jazz mirándolo acusadoramente.

-O más bien lo que no hiciste- se metió Anto en la discusión.

-¿No me digas que tu también sabes lo que yo no se que hice?- le pregunto a Andrew, como respuesta este solo asintió.

-¿De que demonios…? ¡Ooh!- dijo de repente el chico. - ¡Eso!- Agrego con entendimiento

-Si, eso- dijeron las dos chicas enfurruñadas.

-Pues, eso se arregla - dijo sonriendo y llamando a alguien con la mano. - Chicos este es Kyle - dijo cuando el chico llego a su lado - Un amigo- aclaro rápido a las chicas.

- Mucho gusto, Kyle- se presento a Anto, que era la única que no lo conocía formalmente

-¿Con el estuviste en la fiesta?- fue Jazz quien hizo esta pregunta cargada de doble sentido, ante la cual ambos chicos implicados abrieron los ojos, uno apenado y el otro sorprendido.

-Si, con el estuve HABLANDO- respondió Liam remarcando la ultima palabra.

-Si, eso- dijo riendo el chico - Muy buena fiesta por cierto- le dijo a los hermanos Williams.

-Vamos, no seas tímido… siéntate con nosotros un rato- lo invito Anto - Allí junto a Liam que hay espacio- agrego picadamente.

-¡Por Dios! Ustedes son iguales- dijo Andrew.

-Díganme de nuevo, ¿Por qué es que estamos aquí sentadas sin hacer nada? - Pregunto Samantha, que esta sentada en el piso son su espalda apoyada en la pared, con cara de todo menos de felicidad.

-Anto y Jazz, Samy - le recordó Lily - Esperamos a Anto y Jazz.

-Ya deben estar por llegar, han pasado 15 minutos desde la hora que le dijimos - agrego Frankie, que buscaba una cosa en su bolso.

-¿15 minutos? - Pregunto con indignación Sam - Deberíamos cerrar la puerta con un hechizo y hacerlas esperar a ellas el doble.

-¿Tuviste un mal día Sam? - pregunto Frankie sonriente.

-Realmente odia que la hagan esperar - respondió Lily mirando a su amiga, que como respuesta se bufo fuertemente y se levanto del suelo - Sera mejor que lleguen pronto, sino quieren conocer el lado temible de Samantha Rainbow - agrego Lily con voz maliciosa.

-Eso seria algo digno de ver - se rio Frankie.

-Este es el problema con la población juvenil de hoy en día - empezó Sam que daba vuelta por todo el aula mientras movía las manos, motivada por su propio de discurso - La total carencia de siquiera una minúscula cantidad de respeto hacia nuestra persona, porque la impuntualidad solo puede ser traducida como una falta de respeto hacia las personas que habitan nuestro entorno.

-Wooow, gran discurso el que acabas de dar - dijo Anto mientras aplaudía.

-Conmovedor, realmente conmovedor - acoto Jazz, que esta a su lado - ¿Ensayabas para algo? No sabia que tenias interés en la política - termino Jazz, que por ese comentario se gano una fea mirada por parte de Sam.

-¿Sabes que? No te iría tan mal - razono Anto - con una adecuada campaña publicitaria y todo lo demás, hasta creo que tendrías grandes posibilidades.

-Ustedes son… - comenzó Sam, pero fue interrumpida por Lily.

-Las ultimas en llegar - completo con una gran sonrisa - Perfecto, ya estamos todas.

-¿A alguna se le ocurrió algo para llevar a cabo la tarea de nuestro querido Dumby? - pregunto Frankie, no sin añadir un poco de sarcasmo al decir el nombre del director.

-Nones - negó Lily

-Nada - Anto.

-Cero - Sam.

-Noup- Jazz.

-Woow, que creatividad la nuestra - dijo con pesimismo Anto.

-Es que es prácticamente imposible, lograr que esos tres se calmen por un tiempo - agrego Lily - Además si supiese como ya lo habría echo hace tiempo, a veces pueden ser realmente fastidiosos.

-Aunque tienes que admitir que el 99% de sus bromas son comiquísimas - dijo Jazz mientras reía como recordando buenos tiempos.

-¿Recuerdan cuando cambiaron completamente el sentido de orientación del equipo de quidditch de Slytherin? - recordó Frankie.

-Arriba es abajo, derecha es izquierda, atrás es adelante… -acoto Sam - Ese si que fue un buen juego.

-Hay que admitir que fue cómico. Aunque anularan el partido y quitaran 60 puntos por cada jugador hechizado - rio Lily

-Si, o como aquella vez que…-empezó a recordar Antonietta.

-¡Basta! Tenemos que encontrar la manera- la interrumpió bruscamente Sam, recibiendo una mirada fastidiada de parte de Antonietta.

-Claro, y yo no recuerdo- reclamo la Huppie - En fin… primero tenemos que averiguar como hacen todo eso sin ser descubiertos, por lo menos no en el proceso. Tal si descubrimos su secreto podríamos detener sus bromas- analizo luego.

-Cierto, tienen que tener algo que evite que los descubran- razono Lily- ¿Pero que?- les pregunto a nadie en especifico.

-¿Algo de lo que nadie sepa? Algún tipo de habilidad secreta, pactos con duendes de Gringotts, o ¡tal vez ellos son la reencarnación de legendarios magos de épocas antiguas!- soltó Jazz muy emocionada, dejando a todas sus amigas con una expresión de "¿Qué demonios..?" en su rostro.

-Chicas… Eso fue extraño- dijo Frankie de repente, pensando en lo que acababa de decir Jazz- Ahh… Este… Mi punto era… ¡lo tengo!-

-¿Qué? - preguntaron todas

-Los merodeadores, el verano pasado me contaron, recuerden que vivo al lado de Remus.. -

-¡Al punto, Frankie, al punto! - la interrumpió Sam apurándola.

-No seas impaciente - se quejo Kiki - Como decía, un día los demás fueron a la casa de Remus a visitarlo porque había pasado la… el accidente, un accidente muy feo… -se corrigió a último momento - El caso es que James y Sirius estuvieron todo un día en su casa, y yo fui a visitar de noche…

-¿Tratas de llegar a algún lado? - preguntó Samantha - La verdad es que ya no te sigo…

-Si dejas de interrumpirme terminaría más rápido - le contesto sacándole la lengua - Ese día todos nos quedamos hasta muy tarde hablando, y fue cuando me contaron como hacen sus bromas sin que nadie los descubra.

-¿Y cómo hacen? ¿Qué te dijeron? - Pregunto Lily.

FLASH BACK

-Eso, mi querida Frankie, es algo que no te podemos decir - le contesto Sirius.

-Oh Sirius, ¡vamos! Saben que no le diré a ningún profesor - los exhorto Frankie - Es más, debo decir que me insulta que piensen eso de mi - agrego con cara de ofendida.

-Por mí no hay problema en decirle, confió en ella - dijo Remus, mientras le guiñaba un ojo a la chica.

-Está bien - acordó James - Pero solo si prometes nunca decirle a ningún profesor.

-Ni a Flich - agrego Sirius.

-Y por supuesto menos a Dumbledore - añadió Remus.

-Lo prometo - contesto Frankie con una sonrisa.

-Mi querido James posee…- empezó Sirius.

FIN FLASH BACK

-¿Tienen una cada de invisibilidad? - preguntaron Lily, Anto y Sam, al unísono.

-Sí, James la heredo de su padre, que la heredo de su padre, que la heredo de su padre, que la… -

-Ok, Kiki, entendimos, la capa lleva mucho tiempo con los Potter - la detuvo Anto.

-Wooow, es sorprendente… Me gustaría tenerla para analizarla, debe tener un poder mágico increíble- dijo Lily.

-¡Lo sé! - le contesto Frankie - Seria magnifico poder hacerle unas pruebas de resistencia y…

-¡Con una poción a base de arteria de hipogrifo y quizás un poco de…- siguió Lily

-Ey, ey, ey cerebritos, no se distraigan - la detuvo Jazz- Ahora que sabemos como hacen los chicos para pasar desapercibidos, ¿Qué haremos con esta nueva información?

-Podemos… ¿Pedirla prestada? - Pregunto Lily

-¿Por 2 o 3 meses? - Pregunto Sam - No creo que nos la presten tanto tiempo - razono al final.

-¿Sam y Lily no podrían tomarla? Como están en la misma casa que los merodeadores - pregunto Jazz.

-No creo que puedan - le respondió Frankie - no creo que los chicos dejen la capa tirada en un lugar accesible, puede que hasta la lleven siempre con ellos…

-Entonces la mejor manera es… robárselas - sugirió Anto.

-Anto tiene razón, pero primero tenemos que averiguar donde la guardan o si, como dijo Frankie, siempre la llevan con ellos - acoto Sam.

-Y esa información no nos la darán tan fácilmente - agrego Lily.

-Yo sé cómo - empezó Jazz con una sonrisa - es my fácil, no sé como no lo pensaron antes. Todo lo que tienen que hacer es acercarse a los merodeadores.

-¿Sabes qué? - preguntó Frankie a Jazz - no es tan mala idea, ellas 3 y esos 3.

-¿Cómo? - pregunto Sam

-¿Disculpa? - Anto.

-¿Qué? - Lily

-Ya decía yo que Jazz está mal de la cabeza, ahora perdimos a Frankie también - dijo Sam

-¡Oh vamos! Lily todo lo que tiene que hacer es guiñarle un ojo a James y le saca un poco de información, Anto sabe cómo podría mantener ocupada la mente de Sirius y sé que Sam puede sacar más que una sonrisa de Remus - termino Frankie con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo? - Sam

-¿Disculpa? - Anto

-¿Qué? - Lily

-Señores, definitivamente Frankie y Jazz han perdido la razón - anuncio Anto.

-En realidad no es tan loco como ustedes creen que suena, la verdad lo que dijo Frankie es bastante cierto - agrego Jazz

-¿Cómo? - Sam

-¿Disculpa? - Anto

-¿Qué? - Lily

-En mi caso creo que están completamente equivocadas, yo no podría pasar más de Potter y el no podría pasar más de mi pero, fuera de juego, lo que dicen sobre ustedes es cierto - dijo Lily señalando a Anto y a Sam.

-Me niego - empezó Sam - Lo que dicen no tiene ni pies ni cabeza.

-Aja - acordó Anto - Parece que Samy es la única cuerda por aquí.

-Hagamos algo - sugirió Frankie - Probemos por una semana, en una semana harán treguas con los merodeadores y trataran de conseguir un poco de información, si funciona seguimos con este plan y si no, encontraremos otra manera.

-Espera, espera, espera. Mi hermano también podría saber algo de todo esto, últimamente pasa mucho tiempo con los merodeadores, así que tú te encargaras de él… - dijo Anto a Frankie

-Pero, pero… - empezó Frankie

-Tú lo dijiste, no es tan mala idea - la interrumpió Anto- y es solo por una semana…

-¡Perfecto! ¿Quiénes están a favor? - pregunto Jazz

-Yo - levanto la mano Frankie

-Estoy dentro - dijo Anto - solo por una semana, solo por una semana, solo por una semana…- repitió varias veces para sí misma en voz baja

-Dos a favor, una más y está decidido ¿Lily? - la llamo Jazz

-¿Sam? - Lily llamo a su amiga, desde que Anto había mencionado lo de Frankie y Andrew se había quedado callada y miraba sus manos fijamente. Si Sam decía que no, ella la apoyaría- Amiga, háblame ¿Qué dices?

-Cuenten conmigo - respondió con una sonrisa de medio lado

-Listo a partir de mañana se activa el plan "Acercarnos a los merodeadores y Andrew para sacar a mayor cantidad de información posible sobre la capa de invisibilidad que James heredo de su padre, para robársela y traer paz a Hogwarts… por 2 o 3 meses" - anuncio Jazz

-Gran nombre Jazz, pero creo que vamos a necesitar uno más corto - sugirió Lily

-Totalmente de acuerdo - acordó Anto riéndose.

-¿Qué tal... "Súper plan de acercamiento"? - propuso Jazz

-Es más corto, si, pero parece nombre de un juego de niñitos - dijo Frankie

-Y... ¿"Todo por culpa de Dumbledore"? - propuso Jazz, de nuevo

-Suficiente, cada una tiene 3 opciones de nombres y acabaste las tuyas Jazz - dijo Anto

-Yo no tengo creatividad para estas cosas, así que paso - acoto Sam.

-¿Qué tal "Plan de paz", "La tranquilidad llego a Hogwarts" o "La caída de los merodeadores"? - propuso Lily

-Los primeros dos muy cursis, y el ultimo muy obvio - se rio Anto - Mis opciones son "Los merodeadores apestan", "Abajo Sirius Black y asociados" o "Porque merecen esto, y más".

-Hablando de obviedad - dijo Frankie sarcásticamente- Yo propongo "El plan capaz"

-¿"El plan capaz"? - preguntaron todas.

-Claro, es la unión de las palabras clave de toda la operación "Capa" y "paz", ¡CAPAZ! - Cuando Frankie termino de explicar el origen de la palabra todas sus amigas comenzaron a reír - ¿Qué? ¿No les gusta? Supongo que eso elimina mi segunda opción "El plan acercapaz" agregándole la palabra "acercamiento" - acoto con cara triste. Al oír la segunda opción, la risa de sus amigas se incremento - Si no les gusto ninguno de estos nombres, no les gustara el tercero.

-Oh no, por lo que más quieras, dinos la tercera opción - le rogo Jazz en risas.

-Tenía tiempo que no reía tanto, dinos la tercera por favor - agrego Anto que tenía los ojos llorosos de tanto reírse.

-Ok, mi tercera opción es "La gran estafa"


	5. Chapter 4

**_Cap 4 Si tengo que elegir entre hacerlo o no, me quedo con la letra "o"_**

Maldición, ¿Qué demonios pasa conmigo?, ¿Desde cuándo me importa tanto?, no es que antes no me importara… Los celos siempre estuvieron presentes pero, ¿Andrew y... Frankie? A la final ambos pueden hacer lo que quieran, el y yo no tenemos nada, y si alguna vez paso algo Frankie no lo sabe; nadie está haciendo nada malo. Y entonces ¿Por qué me molesta? Porque el no me lo dijo… claro, es eso. Pero él no tenía que decirme nada, porque somos eso, nada. ¡Maldición!, deja de pensar en eso Samantha, si tienen algo pues que sean felices juntos, a ti ni te va ni te viene. ¿O sí? Maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición. Tal vez esté haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua, es tan ilógico, ¿Andrew y Frankie? Es imposible. Pero, ¿a qué se refería Anto con lo que dijo? ¿Por qué Frankie tiene que encargarse de Andrew en la tregua?, yo me encargo de Remus así que no podía ser yo… pero ¿Por qué no Jazz? Ellos son amigos. ¿Por qué Frankie? Maldición, ¿Por qué no puedo ser menos complicada?

-¿Por qué demonios pienso tanto en eso?- pregunto al aire la chica.

-La pregunta seria mas bien, ¿Qué haces chapoteando en el lago a estas horas Rainbow?- escucho que decía tras de ella un chico.

-Me gusta chapotear en el lago, y a esta hora el calamar esta en su terapia de pareja…- explico como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Entiendo, ya veo porque te la llevas bien con Jazz- dijo sin mas Andrew sonriendo- ¿en que pensabas?- pregunto luego de un largo minuto de silencio.

-En…- respondió aun dando la espalda al chico- si esta permitido bañarse en este lago-

-SI no te importa ser secuestrada por cualquier animal que viva allá abajo, para luego ser devorada, claro que puedes- le respondió divertido, realmente se parecía a Jazz.

-¿tu que haces aquí Williams?- pregunto volteando a mirarlo a la cara.

-Te vi venir y me pareció que tenemos que hablar- dijo cohibido.

-¿Hablar?- pregunto- Hablar, hablar…hablemos-

-si, hablemos-

-Ok, hablemos…- dijo esperando que el chico dijera algo- tu eres el que quiere hablar, aunque no se si soy la persona con la que tienes que hablar… pero habla de una vez- lanzo la puya Sam.

-¿Ah? ¿Cómo que no eres la persona con la que tendría que hablar?- dijo mosqueado el chico.

-Pues eso, no se tal vez tendrías que hablar con ¿Frankie?- dijo mirando a todos lados.

-¿Frankie?, ¿Qué te dijo Anto?- dijo molesto el chico.

-Ah, entonces es cierto…-

-Si, bueno no, pero Anto… ella tiene una loca idea de lo que pasa- se excuso el chico- no le creas todo lo que dice, ella siempre desvaría-

-Anto no me dijo nada, aunque parece que tiene mucho que decirme-dijo picada la chica, Anto sabia lo de Andrew y ella, pero de igual manera no le dijo nada de lo de Andrew y Frankie, todo quedaba claro.

-No, ella no tiene nada que decirte- Andrew tenia la leve impresión de haber metido la pata en grande.- pero si no te dijo, ¿Cómo sabes?, ¿Qué sabes?-

-Se que tienen algo, y lo se porque… bueno lo se y ya- se notaba algo molesta e incomoda.

-¿Celosa?- pregunto burlón el chico.

-No- dijo calmadamente- ¿Por qué tendría que estarlo? Tú y yo no somos nada-

-No… ¿No somos nada?- dijo el chico confuso - Yo pensé que teníamos… algo-

-A ver, ¿que, según tu, teníamos?- pregunto curiosa.

-Ehmm… algo-

-Si, eso lo deja todo claro…- dijo repugnante- Pero no Andrew, no tenemos nada, que yo sepa al menos-

-Bueno, supongo que esta bien- dijo por decir el chico- Seguro ese algo, no hubiese funcionado de todos modos-

-¿Qué quieres decir con que no hubiese funcionado?-

-Que tu personalidad y la mía… no se, no hubiese funcionado-

-¿Me estas diciendo loca?-

-¿Qué? Yo no quise decir eso- se mosqueo el chico- Aunque algo loca si estas, pero me refe…-

-Ah, claro seguro que tu estas muy cuerdo- comenzó a atacar al chico- Si ese "algo" hipotético no funcionaba, todo seria tu culpa-

-¿Mi culpa?- subió la voz el chico- Pero si tu eres la que explota de nada, no podríamos tener nada sin que me pelearas todo lo que digo-

-¿Eso piensas?- refunfuño la Samantha- Pruébame- acercándose peligrosamente a Andrew.

-Bien, entonces te pruebo- dijo el acortando aun más la distancia.

-Bien- dijo ella, y sin saber como terminaron besándose con furia.

-Acabamos de…- dijo Andrew al separar el beso, pero sin apartarse de ella.

-¿De?- pregunto ella algo confundida- creo que… ¿si?-

-Entonces eres mí…-

-¿Algo?- dijo mosqueada de nuevo.

-No, ¿novia?- pregunto Andrew sonrojado, y haciendo que la chica abriera los ojos como platos.

-¿No…novios? ¿Tu y yo?- dijo apenada.

-No, yo decía la calamar y yo…-se burlo el chico.

-Creo que eso te traerá problemas con su esposo, como te dije están yendo a terapia…-dijo sonriente ella.

-Bueno, como nadie quiere eso… creo que seremos tú y yo- dijo sonriendo.

-Si, puedo vivir con eso- dijo ella.

-Si, creo que yo también. Vamos, esta anocheciendo…- dijo tomándola de la mano, para ambos caminar juntos hacia el castillo. Poco antes de entrar a Hogwarts Sam, soltó la mano del chico y se separo un poco.

-¿Hay algún problema? - pregunto el chico mirándola extrañado

-¿Le diremos a todos sobre este "algo"? - dijo Sam dudosa

-Por mi, no hay problema- contesto tranquilo - Si tu no quieres que alguien se entere…

-Por supuesto que no tengo problemas, idiota - lo interrumpió sacando la lengua mientras agarraba de nuevo su mano. Caminaron el resto del camino hacia el comedor, y en la entrada se encontraron con los chicos.

-Hasta que aparecen - los saludo James con una sonrisa picarona.

-¿Se puede saber que estaban haciendo? - pregunto Sirius - Oh, mejor no contesten, sinvergüenzas…

A todo esto Sam y Andrew solo sonrieron.

-Muero de hambre, nos vemos al rato - se despidió Andrew de sus amigos, para luego inclinarse un poco hacia Sam y depositar un pequeño beso de despedida en sus labios - Hasta luego - le dijo después de separarse.

Ante esto todos se dirigieron a sus respectivas mesas, James y Sirius solo sonrieron a modo de despedida y voltearon hacia su mesa, Frankie se fue a la suya sin despedirse de nadie, Anto hizo una seña a Jazz y Liam, que la siguieron, recorriendo el mismo camino que poco tiempo antes había trazado Andrew en dirección a la mesa de los Huppies. Remus y Sam quedaron solos en el umbral del el gran comedor.

-¿Vamos? - le pregunto Sam a Remus invitándolo a la mesa de gryffindor.

-Rainbow, yo... -empezó el chico - la verdad es que no tengo nada de hambre, de repente se me fue el apetito... - termino con cara de disgusto, y se fue en dirección contraria al gran comedor. La chica un poco extrañada se quedo mirándolo, hasta que este desapareció al cruzar en una esquina, y luego camino hacia su mesa.

-Vamos, dime ¿Qué te pasa?-preguntaba como por quinta vez Joseph a Frankie- Princesa…-

-No me pasa nada- dijo tranquila- En verdad que no-

-El que te crea, que te compre pequeña- le dijo con tono fraternal- no me importa si no quieres decirme, pero no intentes mentirme- le reprocho el chico.

-Pero es que no te miento, no me pasa nada- se exalto la chica- ¿Por qué se supone que tiene que pasarme algo?-

-Por que no has probado bocado, eso tiene que significar algo-

-Si, que no tengo hambre- dijo burlona- En verdad Joseph, contrario a lo que piensas… no me pasa nada- dijo haciendo énfasis en la ultima palabra.

-Tal vez tu no lo sepas, pero de que algo te pasa algo te pasa- sentencio Joseph.

-Hay amorcito, en realidad si me pasa algo- dijo de repente la chica-es que… hace tanto que no me das cariñitos amor - terminó haciendo puchero.

-Ya, ya- dijo siguiéndole el juego el chico- solo tienes que pedirlo- dicho esto la abrazo y dio un beso en la frente- si sabes que cuando sepas puedes decirme ¿verdad?-

-Ya, ya…- lo imito- lo que sea-

Ya para cuando solo quedaban unos pocos alumnos en el gran comedor Jazz, Liam y Andrew, seguidos por una callada Anto, se levantaron de sus puestos para dirigirse a su sala común.

-¿Qué te pasa hermanita?- dijo un contento Andrew a su hermana- Nos has dicho ni una palabra en toda la cena-

-¿Cómo? si no has parado de hablar-dijo intentando sonar casual, pero no logrando mucho lo querido.

-Bueno, no es mi culpa estar feliz, y mucho menos que te cueste tanto el estar feliz por mí-

-No me vengas con tus cuentos de frustrado deprimido- le dijo la chica- me alegro de que seas feliz, pero no cuando…- se interrumpió a si misma.

-¿Cuándo que Anto?- le pregunto Andrew haciéndole frente.

-Pero no cuando juegas con mis amigas- le dijo mirándolo fijamente los ojos de su hermano.

-Yo no estoy jugando con nadie- se defendió el chico, que ya estaba notablemente molesto.

-¿Y lo que hablamos el otro día que?- dijo molesta también - no creo que las cosas cambiaran mucho desde entonces, pero claro… eso que le importa al señor Andrew/soy un galán/Williams ¿no?-

-No hagas un drama, claro que cambiaron… hoy cambiaron- intento sonar firme en su punto.

-No me digas, y ¿por eso mirabas con tan buena leche a Joseph y Frankie?- soltó sin mas- no se te olvide que te conozco, hermanito-

-¿Qué dices Anto?- pregunto una confundida Sam que salía del comedor acompañada por Lily y oyó la última parte de la conversación de los hermanos

-¡Vez lo que logras con tus desvaríos!- le reclamo el chico- Lo que haga o no haga Frankie me tiene sin cuidado- le dijo a Sam mientras caminaba hacia ella.

-Pues bien, me alegro. Así me despreocupo… como ustedes se quieren tanto mutuamente, y lo suyo es mucho mas que tensión sexual, como se conocen tan bien…. - dijo sarcásticamente Antonietta

-¿Cual es tu problema con que estemos juntos?- grito Andrew, haciendo que los que quedaban, incluidos los merodeadores, voltearan a verlos.

-Que me parece una estupidez que intenten algo que saben no tiene ni pies ni cabeza pudiendo estar con quien realmente quieren- les dijo con molestia y pesadez- en fin, los dejo para que puedan seguir engañándose a ustedes mismos- y dicho esto salio de gran comedor con andar de león enjaulado.

-Esta loca, ¿Quién le metió tanta patraña en la cabeza?- pregunto Andrew al aire.

-Tu- dijo Jazz- mejor voy a buscarla-

-Te acompaño- dijo Liam siguiéndola fuera del comedor.

-Mira Sam, yo no se que le pasa a mi hermana…- le dijo Andrew.

-¿y si tiene razón?- lo interrumpió la chica.

-Yo mejor me voy, ustedes tienen mucho de que hablar…- dijo Lily al sentir que sobraba, y se fue con unas chicas de Gryffindor que pasaban junto a ellos.

-¿Qué… que hacemos Andrew? - pregunto la chica una vez que estuvieron solos.

-Sam… Dime de qué dudas... - empezó Andrew acercándose a la chica.

-Yo, yo no te amo Andrew - declaro la chica mirándolo a los ojos - Yo no te amo, pero… Carajo, realmente me gustas. Y, la verdad es que tengo miedo de que hayamos confundido esta amistad, esta atracción, con algo más, algo más profundo… Y a lo mejor tu hermana tiene razón y nos estamos tratando de engañarnos a nosotros mismos, llevados por algo que, puede que solo sea… una simple atracción-.

-¿No crees que deberíamos, al menos, intentarlo? - pregunto el chico

-Lo cierto es que eso solo nos haría daño, y podríamos terminar mal-.

-Creo que entiendo tu punto - sonrió Andrew - La verdad es que, ninguno quería esto, atrás, en el lago, todo fue por una competencia; una relación no debería empezar solo para probar si hubiese funcionado o no ¿Cierto?-.

-Completamente cierto - asintió la chica - Ese no es el mejor fundamento para comenzar una relación. Así que supongo que mejor lo dejamos hasta aquí, antes de que cometamos otra estupidez- termino Sam, caminando de vuelta a su sala común.

-Espera, espera, espera solo un segundo - la detuvo Andrew agarrando su brazo - Samantha Rainbow, ¿estás terminando conmigo? - pregunto con cara de no creérselo

-Si señor Andrew/soy un galán/Williams. Samantha Rainbow acaba de terminar contigo - terminó con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia mientas golpeaba el pecho del chico con la punta de su dedo índice. Cuando la chica se detuvo Andrew la tomo por el cuello y la beso de forma lenta y cálida. Sam, a quien el beso la tomo por sorpresa, tardo unos segundos en responderle, pero lo hizo de una manera más profunda y apresurada. Era un beso de despedida, era un beso de "todo está bien", era un beso de amigos… con un poco de tensión sexual acumulada. Unos segundos después alguien aclarándose la garganta los interrumpió.

- 33 puntos menos para Gryffindor, Srta. Rainbow y 10 puntos menos para Hufflepuff Sr. Williams - apunto uno de los prefectos de Slytherin - El comedor es el peor sitio para demostraciones de esta índole, por favor a sus casas…

-¿33 puntos? - Preguntó Andrew - ¿Por qué a mi 10 y a ella 33?

-Se supone, que la señorita es una dama - respondió la serpiente con malicia - Se supone…

-¿Qué quieres…- empezó Andrew

-Si negarme revolcarme un asqueroso Slytherin, es no ser una dama, pues encantada - lo interrumpió Samantha con una voz encantadoramente falsa - Antes muerta que bañada en sangre - agrego mirándolo con asco y odio - Vamos Andrew, por aquí huele a bicho raro -.

Era muy temprano en la mañana, apenas estaba amaneciendo y era muy raro que algún perezoso estudiante del colegio estuviera por los pasillos a tal hora, pero ese era el caso de Antonietta Williams que sola deambulaba sin rumbo fijo sin esperar encontrarse con alguien.

-¡Williams! ¡Corazón! - Le dijo un Sirius sorprendido- ¿Qué haces por aquí a estas horas?-

Anto que estaba afectada por los acontecimientos de la noche anterior solamente quería estar sola, porque lo único que quería era llorar, y eso era algo que no haría con público, y mucho menos si dicho publico era Black.

-Piérdete!-intento gritarle la chica pero solo salio un susurro vacilante.

-¿Qué ocurre corazón?- Sirius viendo que se encontraba mal se puso serio de inmediato- ¿Por qué esa carita?-le pregunto acercándose.

Ante este tono Anto no pudo contenerse y soltó una lágrima que rápidamente se limpio.

-pues…la verdad…-le dijo la chica.

-A ver primero sentémonos ¿quieres?-le comento sirius llevándola a un rincón- ahora si cuéntame. ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué tan sola?-

-Estoy sola por que no tengo mas remedio y lo de estar triste es cuestionable-le dijo con un amago de sonrisa.

-Si claro y yo soy morgana la gran bruja ¿no?-le dijo, haciendo que la chica soltara una carcajada.

-No te imagino vistiendo como Morgana- le dijo a son de broma.

-Te vez mucho mejor sonriendo- dijo algo embelesado- pero ya, dime ¿Qué paso?¿Tiene algo que ver con la pelea con tu hermano?-

-No, bueno si, algo tiene que ver…es que…-

….Flash Back…..

Una Anto furibunda salio del gran comedor alejándose de su "querido hermano y amiga" no podía creer que par cara duras, haciendo esas ridiculeces de intentarlo, y los pobres de remus y frankie mirando,

-¡arrgg!- soltó un gruñido al entrar en la sala común de Hufflepuff, es que le hervía la sangre de lo idiotas que eran.

-¡Anto¡-le grito Jazz que venia corriendo junto con Liam-espéranos-

-¡¿Qué?¡- les dijo Anto notablemente molesta. - ¿Vienen a decirme lo mal que actué?- dijo sarcástica, sin detenerse.

-¿Por qué te molesta tanto que estén juntos?¿que tienes en contra de Sam?- le dijo Liam que junto con Jazz caminaban tras ella

-Ya se lo dije a Andrew, esto no se trata de si estoy en contra de ellos, ni de Sam. ¡Por Merlín! Sam es genial- dijo ya dentro de su habitación - Se trata de que no me gusta ver como arruinan grandes oportunidades, por un poco de tensión sexual acumulada- completo amargamente.

-¡Las cosas no siempre son como tu crees!, ¿Qué pasa si de verdad se quieren?- le reclamo Jazz

-Conozco lo suficiente a mi hermano como para saber a quien quiere realmente-

-Conoces a tu hermano ¿y Sam?- pregunto Jazz cual conciencia- ¿Qué pasa si ella lo quiere?¿que pasa si lo que le dijiste la lastimo?-

-Pues mejor a que abra los ojos de una vez, y no que se engañe- dijo firme en su punto- pero siéndote franca dudo que para Sam sea muy diferente que para mi hermano-

-Claro Antonietta Williams siempre lo sabe todo, siempre tiene la razón- dijo Jazz harta de la actitud de su amiga.

-¡Bien! Puede que tengas razón en todo lo que dices- dijo Liam ignorando la cara de "¿Por qué demonios le das la razón?" que le ponía su hermana- pero hay mejores formas de decir las cosas, y mejores lugares-

-No me vengas con tus cuentos, el mejor momento es el hora, y el fue el que pregunto… - dijo sacando cosas de su baúl- y tengo razón, lo sabes… pero era de esperarse que vinieras corriendo a defenderlo- le dijo, para arrepentirse de inmediato- yo… lo siento Liam-

-¡Seguro que si!... mira ya es suficiente con que fueras una gran imbécil con Andrew y Sam para lo seas con nosotros-le interrumpió Jazz con un tono frio.

-¿Imbécil?-dijo sorprendida Anto-¿Ahora resulta que fui una imbécil? JA- rio con amargura.

-Si, lo fuiste… - comento Liam con un tono parecido al de su hermana.

-Pues si soy tan imbécil ¿que hacen aquí?, mejor vayan a felicitar a la linda parejita- dijo dándoles la espalda y dirigiéndose al baño.

- Para variar …¿podrías dejar de comportarte como una niña pequeña? La gente no tiene que aguantarse tus rabietas cada vez que te provoque, después de un tiempo resulta cansino- dijo Jazz frustrada.

-Pues si están tan cansados de mi… como tu bien dices, no tienen por que aguantarme- dijo calmada, al tiempo que entraba en el baño y cerraba la puerta con pesadez.

…..Fin Flashback….

-¿No has hablado con ellos?- pregunto Sirius que miraba fijamente a la chica, nunca la había visto tan afectada.

-Con nadie, como vez salí más temprano que de costumbre de mi habitación- dijo restándole importancia- Igual, quedó claro que no hay mucho de qué hablar-

-Ustedes son tan amigos como James, Remus y yo… y se que esto fue una simple pelea mas… y tu hermano se que seguro se molestaría, pero es tu hermano…-

-Ya dejaron claro que están cansados de mi- dijo con la voz rota, y aguantando las lagrimas, por lo que Sirius, al notarlo, la abrazo.

-Están cansados de que uses esa boquita sin pensar, y no precisamente para lo que yo quisiera…- dijo con un deje de picardía- pero no de ti… -

-Es lo mismo, así soy… me conocieron con los mismo defecto que hoy me tiran en la cara. Pero tienen razón, no tienen que aguantarme… lo triste es que hasta les doy la razón- dijo acurrucándose en el pecho del chico.

-Haces una tormenta en un vaso de agua- dijo algo bromista, pero abrazando a la chica fuertemente- estoy seguro, créeme que se lo que digo… de que puede que estén cansados de ese defecto, pero si estuvieran cansados de ti… no se preocuparía en decírtelo siquiera-

-¿Como estas tan seguro?- pregunto Anto.

-No creas que eres la única que me considera insoportable- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa triste.

-No te considero insoportable, no del todo al menos- dijo sin soltarse. Y así estuvieron un rato, en silencio… y el tiempo pasó volando.

-Creo… que es mejor que vayamos al comedor, antes que sea tarde - le dijo Sirius a la chica sin apartarla.

-Si, ahora que lo dices… muero de hambre- le dijo ella sonriendo, al tiempo que se separaba del abrazo.

Sirius se levanto rápido y, galante, le tendió la mano a la chica para ayudarla a parar.

-Para ser un idiota envuelto en papel aluminio, puedes llegar a parecer un caballero - le dijo Anto ya de pie, con sus manos aun entrelazadas -… cuando te lo propones, claro- agrego riendo, mientras lo jalaba en dirección al Gran comedor.

Cuando ambos chicos entraron al gran comedor mas de uno parpadeo repetidas veces, para cerciorarse de que lo que veía no era un espejismo. Y es que para nadie era un secreto que Antonietta Williams y Sirius Black no era lo que se dice amigos. Y no fueron la excepción Remus, James y Sam, a quienes se encontraron de frente.

-Ya me preguntaba yo quien seria la razón de que Canuto saliera tan temprano del cuarto, y tan rápido - le dijo James a Remus.

-Si, pero por lo visto tenia muy buenas razones para perder el sueño - dijo Remus burlón, notando que los chicos venían de la mano. Por lo que los chicos se soltaron de una vez.

-Si bueno, tenia hambre…- se excuso Sirius mirando significativamente a sus amigos. - Y ustedes tardaban más que cualquier chica que conozco -

-Si pero como que te perdiste un poco…¿no te parece?- le bromeo Samantha.

-Fui directamente a las cocinas - contraatacó Sirius, buscando como salir de esa.

- ¿A las cocinas?- pregunto Anto inocente - Yo quiero ir a las cocinas - dijo cual niña chiquita.

-¿No conoces las cocinas?- pregunto atónito James, a lo que la morena negó con la cabeza.

-Algún día te llevaremos pequeña saltamontes- le dijo Sirius- Ahora iré a comer -

-¿No vienes de comer en la cocinas?- pregunto Remus entre risas, siguiendo a su amigo hacia la mesa de Gryffindor

-Ni se te ocurra negármelo a mi Canuto, y menos con excusas baratas - le dijo James también riendo junto con Remus, dejando así a las chicas solas.

-Esos hombres no pueden ser normales - dijo Sam mirando a los tres merodeadores.

-¿Qué hombre lo es?- dijo Antonietta mirando en la misma dirección.

-Y… bueno, ¿a que se debe que Antonietta/soy una morsa/Williams este despierta tan temprano y sin Jazz y Liam?- pregunto Sam curiosa y burlona.

-Si bueno, a nada especial- dijo seca mirando el piso.

-¡Claaro! ¿Y a ti que mosca te pico?- dijo notando la actitud de la chica- ¿No me diga que estas molesta por que tuve… algo, con Andrew?- la miro divertida - Si lo celoso es hasta de familia, pero tranquila ya se termino - dijo sonriendo como si nada.

-¿Qué?- pregunto atónita Anto, mirando a la chica- ¡genial! ¡Otra cosa por la que sentirme pésimo! - dijo antes de voltear los ojos, suspirar y comenzar a decir-… Sam yo con lo que les dije nunca quise que por mi culpa terminara, no estoy de acuerdo, cierto… pero era cosa suya, y si ustedes creen que funcionara son libres de….- comenzó a excusarse chica, pero se vio interrumpida por una sonora carcajada proveniente de su amiga.

-Relájate mujer!- le dijo cuando paro de reír - Tu… bueno, no fue la mejor manera no te lo negare, pero tenias razón y nos abriste los ojos- dijo como quitándole importancia - Nos ayudaste a que esa relación no terminara en tragedia - le dijo divertida.

-Si, pero igual me siento algo culpable- dijo con pesadez - yo no era quien para meterme en…- y volvió a ser interrumpida por otra carcajada.

-Eres su hermana, y mi amiga - le dijo como si fuera obvio - Mas bien gracias por preocuparte - le dijo quitándole importancia - Ya deja de preocuparte -

-Bueno - dijo sonriendo Antonietta - pero por lo menos podrías tomarme enserio… y no reírte de todo lo que digo -

-Es que hoy estas mas loca que de costumbre - le dijo bromeando - y hablando de tus locuras… ¿Sirius y tu?- pregunto curiosa Samantha.

-Black y yo nada- dijo Anto remarcando el apellido del chico, pero sonriendo - es solo que me ayudo en algo, y bueno aproveche la situación para una pequeña tregua - dijo guiñándole un ojo a su amiga.

-A ver si entiendo, ¿Te aprovechaste de Sirius Black?- dijo divertida y picara la rubia.

-¿Entonces tenias hambre, fuiste a las cocinas… y antes de llegar te encontraste con Williams y por eso aun estas con hambre?- pregunto Remus, quien estaba sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor frente a James y Sirius, que no dejaba de mirar su plato de comida, y comer como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

-Si, básicamente - respondió Sirius sin apartar su mirada del plato de comida.

-Claro, entonces en la sala común… ¿mirabas el mapa para saber si había un profesor cerca de las cocinas? - ahora fue James quien hablo mirando a Remus divertido.

-Si, eso mismo - dijo nuevamente Sirius sin darle importancia.

-Y tu encuentro con Williams…- comenzó Remus.

-Que casual y extrañamente, estaba sola- agrego James.

-¿Fue casualidad?-

-Lunático, Cornamenta… ¿Adonde quieren llegar?- Pregunto Sirius, levantando la mirada del plato de comida.

-A que tu, Canuto, sabias que Williams estaba sola, por que eso era lo que mirabas en el mapa - comenzó James.

-Y aunque aun no se como, también sabias que estaba mal- continuo Remus - Así que muy caballerosamente, fuiste a consolarla. A pesar de que dices es solo la hermana de un amigo, una chica mas-

-¿Que puedo decir?, soy así de caballeroso - dijo sonriendo con suficiencia.

-Entonces lo admites - dijo James victorioso, borrando la sonrisa de la cara de su amigo. - Solo falta que admitas el resto -

-¿Que resto?- pregunto ¿precavido?

-Que te gusta Williams, Canuto- dijo remus con suficiencia.

-A mi no….- empezó.

-No aceptaremos un no por respuesta, pequeño saltamontes- dijo haciendo alusión al comentario de Sirius a la chica.

-¿Realmente no pueden creer que… no se, solo me cae bien?- dijo haciéndose el ofendido- yo también puedo tener amigas -

-El que te crea que te compre- dijo James riendo al igual que Remus.

-Paso de ustedes- se resigno el chico de ojos grises, y continúo comiendo.

-¡Aaaaag! Esto es perfecto, completa y absolutamente perfecto- decía Lily con sarcasmo - ¿Que se supone que tengo que hacer? Simplemente llegar y decirle "Hola Potter ¿Cómo estas? Sabes realmente quiero ser tu amiga y llevarme bien contigo de ahora en adelante" ¡Semejante estupidez! Ya veo que Sammy siempre tuvo la razón sobre Jazz, es una loca sin remedio - Lily se encontraba en la sala común de los leones, sentada sola en uno de los sofás mas apartados. Era la hora del almuerzo y se lo había saltado para evitar las miradas significativas de sus amigas. Era su hora de empezar "la tregua", sabia que tarde o temprano tendría que hacerla pero prefería tarde, definitivamente tarde. Lastima que no todo sale siempre como se planea…

-¿Tienes algún problema Evans? - pregunto una voz masculina que la saco de sus pensamiento -¿Por qué no bajas a almorzar?

Era el momento de dar el gran paso, ese paso que sabía se arrepentiría algún día, hacer amistad con Potter…

-Yo… - piensa rápido - Yo no quería bajar al comedor, mucha gente, quería pensar unas cosas tranquila-.

-Oh, ¿te molesto? Si quieres me voy - dijo James viendo que la chica tenia un semblante de seriedad-.

-¡NO! - Respondió ella demasiado rápido - No, quédate. ¿Puedes quedarte unos minutos, Potter? - le pregunto Lily palmeando el sofá, invitándolo a sentarse.

-¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar, pelirroja? - pregunto extrañado el chico, la chica se estaba comportando muy… diferente.

-Yo, tengo problemas en casa - aquello no era una mentira del todo, si había tenido problemas en su casa… hace 2 años - Mi hermana, esta un poco molesta conmigo y... Inventa cuentos, le dice a mamá que hago… cosas, aquí en Hogwarts, para que no me dejen venir- agrego un poco sonrojada.

-¿Cosas? - Pregunto James sin entender - ¿Cosas como que?-.

-Cosas... Cosas -respondió la pelirroja mirándolo significativamente, pero James seguía viéndola con una mirada de no entender - ¡Vamos, Potter! Ya sabes... Beber, perder mi tiempo, le dice que no salgo de una fiesta y que probablemente me la paso de hombre en hombre y de cama en cama...

-¡Aaaah! - Exclamo con entendimiento -¿Y por que tu hermana le diría a tu mamá que estas haciendo eso? - agrego.

-Petunia nunca me perdono haberla dejado sola - todo lo que le estaba diciendo a James era verdad, por alguna razón era sencillo hablar con el, todo lo que le estaba diciendo nunca se lo había contado a nadie, ni siquiera a Samantha - Supongo que tiene un poco de razón… -dijo con un ligero tono de culpabilidad.

-No te debes sentir culpable pelirroja - la consoló James - Ella tenia que entender que no podías dejar pasar la oportunidad de venir a Hogwarts, tendría que haber sido un poco mas comprensiva…

-Es mi única hermana Potter, y ahora ambas actuamos como si la otra no existiera ¿Qué dice eso de mí? ¿Cómo puedo pelearme de esa manera con mi única hermana? - Le pregunto Lily mirándolo a los ojos - La semana que viene es su cumpleaños - agrego mirando hacia la chimenea - Tengo miedo de mandarle un regalo y que lo devuelva..

-Si le envías el regalo sabrás que estas poniendo de tu parte para solucionar las cosas con ella. Si te lo devuelve quiere decir que ella no esta lista para recocer que también es su culpa, y por esto no será capaz de perdonar ni ser perdonada. Envíale el regalo, pelirroja, no para quedar bien con ella, sino para quedar bien contigo misma y saber que diste lo que podías para solucionar todo... Si ella no puede darse cuenta de esto, es porque esta ciega, y no puede ver la maravillosa hermana que tiene - le dijo James picándole un ojo - Ahora ¿que tal si vamos a el comedor a buscar algo para comer?

-Gracias Potter - dijo Lily acercándose a James para darle un beso en la mejilla, pero a último momento se retiró cohibida. Ante esto James se le acerco de nuevo y deposito un suave beso en la frente de la chica.

-Cuando quieras, pelirroja, cuando quieras - le dijo con sus labios todavía tocando la piel de la chica, haciendo que un ligero escalofrío recorriera sus cuerpos.

Después de un pequeño momento de incomodidad, la chica susurró algo inentendible haciéndole señas a James para salir de la sala común, recordándole del almuerzo. En el camino al comedor caminaron separados, ambos pensaban en la conversación que acaban de tener, por primera vez en mucho tiempo habían logrado hablarse por más de 2 minutos sin que ningún insulto o indirecta hiciera acto de presencia. Lily estaba feliz, porque había logrado un poco de progreso en "el plan", aunque eso no la hacía olvidar lo fácil que había sido hablar con Potter, y lo cómoda que se había sentido haciéndolo.

Cuando entraron al Gran Comedor, las chicas, que esperaban a Lily en la entrada, la miraron curiosas, como toda respuesta la pelirroja solo les sonrió y les pico un ojo. Por lo que todas se fueron a sus respectivas mesas tranquilas. Dos ya estaban listas, faltaban otras dos…

Pero en la mesa de los Huppies algo muy diferente preocupaba a cierta chica.

-Andrew Jesús - dijo de repente Anto que había pasado toda la comida mirando su plato, sin probar bocado - Acompáñame a buscar un libro ¿Quieres? - pregunto la chica.

-Claro Antonietta Christine … - respondió su hermano levantándose y caminando directamente a la entrada del comedor sin esperar a su lo alcanzo cuando estaban a solo unos pasillos del comedor.

-Sabes que no es necesario que hagas esto - le dijo el chico cuando sintió que su hermana lo alcanzaba.

-Sabes que quiero hacerlo - le dijo ella - Andrew yo…

-Oh, por favor no empieces, ya sé que lo sientes - la interrumpió el.

-Por favor, solo déjame disculparme, se que hice mal - acepto ella mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿Samantha te lo dijo verdad? - pregunto Andrew.

-¿Qué terminaron? - Preguntó ella - Si, si me lo dijo, pero eso no…

-Entonces sabrás que tus disculpas están de más, creo que más bien deberíamos agradecértelo - le dijo él con una gran sonrisa - En realidad sabes que no es para tanto, eres mi hermana y sé que no nos pelearemos por una estupidez como…

-Gracias - lo interrumpió ella abrazándolo repentinamente.

-¿Por qué? - pregunto el devolviéndole el abrazo.

-Por ser mi hermano - contesto Anto todavía abrazándolo.

Cuando se separaron, decidieron ir directamente a su próxima clase. En el camino Andrew, iba a decir algo cuando oyó la voz de su hermana.

-Jazz y Liam también están enojados conmigo sabias-

-Vamos Anto, sabes que Jazz no puedo pasar más de un día sin hablarte, sin son como uña y mugre - le respondió el - Ya verás como todo se soluciona en menos tiempo de lo que crees.

Cuando llegaron al aula el profesor no había llegado todavía, por lo que los demás Huppies estaban fuera esperando para poder entrar. Los hermanos Williams se acercaron a los Cross.

-Liam, Jazz.. - empezó Anto.

-¡AH, AH! Ni se te ocurra - la amenazó Jazz.

-Ya sabemos que te comportaste como una imbécil y que lo sientes. Nosotros también lo sentimos - le dijo Liam - Saltémonos toda la parte de los sentimentalismos..-

-Pero… Chicos.. -

-Dices una palabra más y te juro que si me enojare contigo - dijo Jazz amenazante. Como toda respuesta Antonietta se paso la mano por la boca haciendo el gento de cerrar un cierre, ponerle candado y tirar la llave. Los hermanos Cross solo le sonrieron, mientras que su propio hermano se empezaba a reír ruidosamente. Todo volvía a la normalidad, al menos para ellos…

Había estado buscando a Lupin por todo el castillo todo el día, y a pesar de que compartían la mayoría de las clases, Remus Lupin había probado ser realmente escurridizo. Samantha sentía que hasta la evitaba, pero no importaba la razón, ella tenía algo que hacer y para eso necesitaba a Lupin, pero ya.

Al parecer en ese momento los planetas se alinearon y le dieron la oportunidad en bandeja de plata. Lupin venia caminando directamente hacia ella, y al parecer no se había fijado en su presencia. Samantha camino hacia él, y cuando estaban a unos pocos metros se dio cuenta de que el chico venía acompañado por una tipita de Ravenclaw. Aquello iba a ser divertido.

-¡Lupin! - Lo llamo con una voz realmente melosa - Que casualidad, justo estaba pensando en ti- la "niña" el ver el acercamiento de Samantha se acerco un poco más al chico mientras pasaba su brazo por los hombros de este.

-Rainbow - respondo Remus un poco descolocado.

-Sabes - empezó, plantándose justo delante de la pareja, por lo que se separaron un poco, separación que Samantha supo utilizar completamente para quedar dándole la espalda completamente a esa rubia mal teñida - Yo me estaba preguntando si podrías ayudarme con DCAO, la verdad es que últimamente me he encontrado un poco perdida en estas clases, y como tú eres el mejor…

-Claro… claro Rainbow - contesto el merodeador todavía un poco desconcertado por la actitud de la chica - Yo podría ayudarte supongo.

-Eso sería magnífico - respondió ella con un poco de coqueteo y alegría sobreactuada, si su plan salía bien, en 5 segundos el cerebro de la rubiecita reaccionaria…

-¿Me voy? - Preguntó con sarcasmo la Raven - Siento que sobro… - Samantha se volteó hacia ella y con la sonrisa más hipócrita que pudo conseguir le contestó.

-Pensé que no te darías cuenta, corazón. La sala común de Ravenclaw está por allá - añadió mientras que le daba un ligero empujoncito y tomaba el brazo de Remus jalándolo hacia la dirección contraria - Aaaag, que dolor de cabeza ¿Sabes Lupin? Estoy segura de que puedes hacerlo un poquito mejor, digo aquella rubiecita… ¡Por Merlín! - exclamo mientras que aceleraba el paso dejando a Remus atrás. Había logrado lo que quería, que Lupin le concediera estas clases de DCAO, a partir de ahí todo seria miel sobre hojuelas…

-Realmente no te entiendo, Rainbow - Remus la había alcanzado y le había dicho esto realmente cerca a su oído, haciendo que un estremecimiento recorriera el cuerpo de Samantha - Primero vas y te consigues un novio y después te acercas y me arruinas una cita con una bella rubia - le dijo todavía en la misma posición - Esas no son cosas que una chica comprometida haría…

- Primero Lupin - empezó Samantha volteándose para verle a la cara. Mala idea. Aquellos ojos miel interrumpieron por un segundo su flujo de ideas -Primero, soy una persona soltera y segundo, aquella rubiecita… - Samantha dejo la frase inconclusa. Remus, aunque sorprendido por la noticia solo le pregunto…

-¿Aquella rubiecita qué? -.

-No se puede negar que es un poquito bonita, pero… Vamos, no deja de ser una rubiecita unineuronal - agrego ella con obviedad. Este comentario hubiese tenido un poco mas de peso si no viniese de una rubia…

-Lo que pasa Rainbow es que…- el chico se iba acercando poco a poco, por lo que Samantha solo retrocedía - Veras, se puede decir que siento, como decirlo… Debilidad por las rubias - cuando termino de hablar coloco uno de sus brazos fuertemente alrededor de la cintura de la chica y el otro lo acerco a un mechón de cabello que salía de la coleta de la chica. Samantha se quedo sorprendida por un segundo, pero después recobró el dominio sobre sus acciones. Se necesitan dos personas para bailar tango. Si Lupin quería jugar un poco… -

-¿Ah si? ¿Cómo quien? - pregunto ella mientras posaba sus brazos sobre los hombros del chico provocativamente.

-Como… aquella Ravenclaw que me espantaste - respondió el

-¡Aaaaah! Pues en estos momentos se me ocurre un mejor objetivo para ti - le dijo Sam acercando sus labios a una oreja del chico, rozando solo un poco su mejilla y el lóbulo de la oreja.

-¿Y esa vendría siendo? - el chico le siguió el juego, acercando su rostro a el cuello de la chica y rozándolo con la punta de su nariz.

-Hay una adorable niña en tercer año que me dijo que te quería conocer - respondió ella retirándose con rapidez y sonriendo inocentemente - Si te portas bien y prometes ser bueno, te daré su nombre - agregó guiñándole un ojo, mientras se volteaba y seguía su camino a la sala común.

Remus la alcanzo de nuevo.

-No me tientes Rainbow, no me tientes - le dijo mientras la abrazaba por detrás y depositaba un suave beso en su mejilla - Y recuerda - empezó mientras se separaba y se colocaba delante de ella - Remus John Lupin SIEMPRE se porta bien - terminó mientras se dirigía el a la sala común dejando atrás a Samantha - A menos que alguien me lo pida o se merezca lo contrario - agrego con una expresión traviesa.

Samantha iba a seguir su camino de vuelta a la sala común, cuando alguien la jalo por la derecha y la metió en un aula vacía..

-¿Qué demonios? - Preguntó cuando la persona cerraba la puerta y encendía las antorchas - ¿Frankie?-.

-Siento haberte jalado de esa manera, pero temía que se volviera a aparecer Remus, tengo media hora persiguiéndote para hablar contigo y no se te quitaba de encima - explico la chica con un poco de reproche.

-¿Lu-lupin? ¿Qué escuchaste? - pregunto Sam

-Oh, no oí nada, por lo menos al final - negó Frankie riendo - Aunque tengo que admitir que la manera en que despachaste a la "rubiecita" fue realmente graciosa. "La sala común de Ravenclaw está por allá" - la imito la chica riendo - Eso fue brillante.

-¿Que te puedo decir? Acabas de ver a una maestra en acción - alardeo la rubia - Así que, ¿Qué querías Kiki? - le preguntó. Frankie paro de reír.

-Es solo que estaba pensando en todo este plan, ya sabes, Anto con Sirius, Lily con James, Yo con..-

-¿Te estás echando para atrás? ¡Pero si dijiste que era una buena idea! Tu apoyaste a Jazz en todo - acotó Sam

-No, no, no, no es que me este echando para atrás - negó Frankie - Es solo que me parece muy inapropiado esta idea de que sea yo la que se acerque a Andrew cuando él es tu novio - agrego la chica con convicción - No quiero que…

-¡Oh! Es eso… - dijo la chica entendiendo todo - Pues no te debería parecer inapropiado ya que lo que Andrew y yo queríamos empezar era una pequeña tontería, y gracias a la "sutil" intervención de Anto lo detuvimos a tiempo-.

-Quieres decir que Andrew y tu, ya no… -

-No - dijo Sam simplemente.

-Wooow…- suspiro Frankie. No sabía qué hacer ahora, sentía una especie de ¿alivio?

-Frankie - la llamo Samantha para que la viera a los ojos - Yo, yo quería decirte que lamento si te herí, quiero decir, he visto la manera en que a veces ves a Andrew y…-

-No - dijo muy rápido la chica - No, yo no creo… No se…

-Está bien, si no sabes o no quieres aceptarlo, tendrás mucho tiempo para averiguarlo, recuerda el es "tu presa" - añadió guiñándole un ojo y salió de aula rápidamente.

Hoy parecía ser el día en el que Samantha se encontraría con las personas adecuadas en los momentos adecuados. Cuando salió del aula con una gran sonrisa por lo roja que se había puesto Frankie con el cometario de la presa, se encontró con "la presa"…

-¿Por qué la gran sonrisa? - Preguntó Andrew - No me digas que ya me encontraste suplente tan rápido - añadió con una falsa cara de preocupación.

-Tienes que entrar en esta aula - le respondió Sam señalando el aula de la cual acaba de salir - No vas a creer lo que hay dentro… - agregó la chica y se fue hacia su sala común, dejando a un muy curioso Andrew.

Andrew se acerco a la puerta, la abrió rápidamente y entro. Todo esto sin saber que la chica que estaba dentro se dirigía también a la puerta para salir. Como resultado Andrew tropezó con ella haciéndola perder el equilibrio. Asustada Frankie se agarro con todas sus fuerzas a Andrew, aunque la chica no lo había reconocido.

Frankie tardo unos segundos, todavía aferrada al cuerpo del desconocido, para recuperar el equilibrio completamente.

-¿Estás bien? - Preguntó él - Lo siento mucho..

Frankie reconoció su voz, pero de todas maneras levanto el rostro para cerciorarse. Error. Andrew estaba muy cerca. Podía contar con facilidad sus pestañas, pero cuando tienes a un chico como Andrew tan cerca, lo primero que se te pasa por la mente no es precisamente sus pestañas. Y hasta ahí llego el equilibrio recién recuperado de la chica.

Un poco avergonzada Frankie se soltó bruscamente de él, y como consecuencia cayó al piso.

-¡OUCH! - exclamo la chica un poco adolorida.

-¿Estás bien? - Se preocupo Andrew arrodillándose a su lado - ¿Por qué te soltaste de esa manera? - le reprochó

- Es que estabas realmente cerca - respondió Frankie con sinceridad.

-¿Estaba cerca? - Preguntó confundido - ¿Qué tiene que estaba cerca? No tenías porque soltarte de esa manera…

-Me puse nerviosa - respondió ella limpiándose las manos.

-Oh, entendí, entendí - dijo Andrew - Así que… ¿Te pongo nerviosa? - pregunto acercando su rostro al de ella, que todavía miraba sus manos.

-¿Ah? - preguntó la chica mirándolo de nuevo. Estaba sorprendentemente cerca otra vez, todo lo que podía ver eran sus increíbles ojos verdes que tenían un ligero brillo juguetón y sus endemoniadamente atrayentes labios que… - ¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso? - le reprochó Frankie mientras que se paraba rápidamente.

-¿Hacer qué? - pregunto el inocentemente parándose también.

- Acércate-y-mirarme-de-esa-manera - dijo muy rápidamente.

-¿Perdón? - de verdad no había entendido ni una palabra de lo que había dicho Frankie.

-No te me acerques ni me mires de esa manera - repitió la chica - Esa es la manera en la que deberías mirar a tu novia.

-¿Mi novia? - preguntó el - Que no sabes que Sam y yo…

-¿Son novios? - completo ella. Andrew pensaba que ella no sabía que ya habían terminado, y ella estaba dispuesta a dejar que el siguiera pensando de esa manera - Quiero decir, después de lo de anoche no creo que haya una sola persona en todo el castillo que no lo sepa - agregó con un rudo tono de voz.

-Pero es que hay algo que no sabes… - empezó el pero fue interrumpido de nuevo por Frankie.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que no se? - preguntó ella

-Que Samantha y yo…-

-Y me parece muy mal de tu parte que andes por ahí poniendo ojitos de cordero a otras chicas. Samantha es mi amiga, y no dejare juegues con ella solo por…-

Andrew se había acercado rápidamente a la chica. Y agarrando su cara con las dos manos le dijo.

-¡Aaaag, hablas demasiado! Sam y yo ya no somos nada-

-Aaaaah, eso es perfecto, pero ¿Te importaría soltarme la cara? - pregunto ella.

-No quiero - respondió el con una gran sonrisa, con sus manos todavía sobre los cachetes de la chica.

-¿Y por que no? Seria un poquito problemático que nos quedáramos aquí mucho tiempo, ya es casi de noche, y si alguien revisa el aula… ¿Por qué me miras de esa manera? - pregunto viendo que Andrew la miraba de una forma extraña.

-Es que… ¿Te has dado cuenta de… - no pudo terminara la frase, sus instintos pudieron más que su autocontrol. Se acerco lentamente a la chica y descanso sus labios sobre los de la chica.

La estaba matando. En el momento en que sus labios se encontraron el corazón de Frankie empezó a latir frenéticamente, sentía todo con 10 veces mayor intensidad, sus pensamientos se nublaron, sus manos parecías inquietas, y lo que hasta ahora había sido un inocente roce de labios, se transformo en mucho más cuando sus manos se colocaron en la nuca del chico, atrayéndolo hacia sí misma para profundizar el beso.

El respondió rápidamente, apartando sus manos de la cara de la chica y posándolas en su espalda baja, empujándola también un poco mas hacia el. Sus cuerpos estaban completamente pegados, y las manos de la chica jugaban desesperadamente con los cabellos de Andrew. Al cabo de unos segundos se separaron rápidamente, sus cuerpos le pedían el oxigeno que les había sido negado por un largo rato. Ambos aspiraban rápidamente, tratando de recobrar el aliento, sus corazones latían fuertemente, como cuando corres muy rápido.

Al cabo de unos segundos ambos levantaron sus rostros.

-Frankie, tu.. -empezó Andrew.

- Yo creo que es mejor que me vaya Andrew - lo interrumpió ella con un poco de frialdad - Realmente se está haciendo tarde - agregó mientras tomaba su bolso y se dirigía a la puerta - Esto.. Lo que acaba de pasar.. - Se detuvo mientras tomaba la perilla de la perta - Adiós, Andrew - terminó la chica, saliendo rápidamente y cerrando la puerta detrás de si.

Andrew se quedo unos minutos en el mismo lugar, siendo consciente de que había arruinado las cosas con Frankie. Sabía que la chica pensaría que ese beso no significaba nada, que probablemente lo había hecho solo para pasar el rato o por alguna otra estupidez.

A cabo de un rato salió del aula y se dirigió a su sala común, pero cuando lo hizo se prometió a sí mismo una cosa, no iba a permitir que Frankie pensara que ese beso había sido solo para jugar con ella, y que en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad le demostraría lo contrario.

Después de ese encuentro Frankie se fue a su sala común tan rápido como pudo, no quería dale la oportunidad al chico de alcanzarla. Ya que no sabia que demonios le pasaba por la cabeza. ¿Cómo iba a besarla así?¿De la nada? Pero si acababa de terminar con Sam, claro que duraron menos de 2 horas… pero igual. Algo hubo, y ahora quería venir a decirle a él…. Es que no dijo nada. Si el quería algo con ella, ella no se lo dejaría fácil, y menos después de esto.

-¿Qué…- comenzó la Rave con quien había chocado al entrar en la sala común - ¿Frankie? ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto divertida, y es que ver a Frankie King molesta no era algo de todos los días.

-Nada que no tenga solución - dijo restándole importancia- ¿Cómo estas Alice?- le dijo ya mas calmada y sonriéndole a la chica alta, rellenita y de pelo castaño claro con lentes.

-Bien, bien… reviso mi teoría de los ovnis para llevársela a la profesora de astronomía al rato- le respondió feliz - tenia tiempo que no hablaba contigo, con eso que paso con las tontas esas ya casi no estas por aquí ¿todo bien no?- le dijo.

-Pues si, aunque no te negare que extrañaba hablar contigo y saber mas sobre el mundo de afuera- dijo la chica divertida, pero sinceramente. Y es que a pesar de ser excéntrica y un poco loca era de las personas mas genuinas de Ravenclaff por lo menos.

-Pues no tan bien como quisiera… pero creo que pronto podremos comunicarnos- le dijo medio a broma, ya que ella sabia que a pesar de no ser grosera Frankie no creía del todo en sus teorías.

-Buenas, buenas - dijo una chica pelo negro al entrar en la sala - ¿como están?- dijo sonriendo lo que acentuó sus rasgos asiáticos.

-Hola Linaly - le sonrió Frankie.

-¿Qué hacían?- dijo divertida - ¿Hablaban de la gente de Marte y Saturno?- y es que la chica conocía muy bien a Alice Fish, no por nada era su mejor amiga, y a pesar de que ella no creí para nada en sus cuentos… sabia que con quien se lo permitiese hablaría del tema.

-No son precisamente de hay, pero si hablábamos de algo así - le respondió Alice picada, aunque sonriendo por estar acostumbrada a las bromas de la chica.

-De eso y de que hace mucho tiempo que no hablamos- dijo Kiki cortando el tema por lo sano.

-Cierto… con eso de que tus amigas son ahora de otras casas ya no paras mucho por aquí- dijo sonriéndole la chica - así que para ponernos al corriente y hablando de gente de este planeta...¿Que paso con ese vecino tuyo?- dijo Linaly, no por nada era la reina de los cotilleos.

-Por Dios Linaly… - dijo simplemente la otra Raven - pero ya que pregunto ella…- continuo también curiosa.

-Bueno no paso mucho, como les dije antes de salir de vacaciones, no esperaba que me fuera esperado sentado en mi puerta todo el año- les dijo recordando una de las mas largas conversaciones que había tenido con las chicas, y es que siendo sinceros Linaly Lee y Alice Fish sabían mas de ella que las que habían dicho ser sus amigas.

-Entonces tenia novia?- le dijo Linaly sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Si, bueno no…- dijo sonrojándose - tuvo en el tiempo que no estuve, pero en el verano… volvió a buscarme-

-¿y?- pregunto esta vez Alice.

-Los merodeadores fueron a visitar a Remus y lo espantaron - dijo como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

-¿Qué?- pregunto la asiática con una ceja levantada.- ¿Por qué?-

-Ya sabes como son los merodeadores con Frankie- dijo Alice, que por las historias que les había contado Frankie sabía muy bien que para ellos, Frankie era como una hermana.

-No puedo creerlo!- dijo divertida Linaly - ósea que nada de nada, para nada-

-Bueno, nos besamos en una fiesta… pero nada del otro mundo-

-Eres un caso perdido Frankie King- le dijo de nuevo la asiática. -¿Y que hiciste en todo el verano?-

-Estar con Remus, por supuesto - contesto por ella Alice, ya que tenía metido entre ceja y ceja que acabarían juntos.

-No Alice… - dijo volteándole los ojos a la chica- Con Remus estuve pero de casualidad, en casa de Anto -

-Hablando de ella- dijo de repente Linaly - estas en el equipo, bienvenida… los entrenamientos empiezan la próxima semana-

-Felicitaciones Frankie- dijeron a coro las chicas las otras dos raven, para luego estallar en carcajadas. Frankie pensó que no era raro que fueran amigas, estaban realmente locas… seguro también se llevarían bien con Jazz.

-Gracias chicas- dijo sonriéndoles.

-Por cierto, vine a buscarte para que bajemos… ya es hora de la cena- le dijo Linaly a Alice- ¿Vamos Frankie?- y fue cuando Kiki lo recordó.

-Ehmm.. No puedo, tengo que buscar unos libros, y quede con Lily para hacer juntas un trabajo- se excuso la chica- Nos vemos en el entrenamiento - le dijo a Linaly - …y que tengas suerte con tus experimentos- dijo guiñándole un ojo a Alice.

En los siguientes días la rutina domino a todos los chicos y chicas del colegio, realizando deberes o en la mayoría de los casos, evitando hacerlos. Las chicas seguían con la gran estafa como lo había llamado Frankie, pese a que esta ultima estaba siguiendo el ejemplo de Lily tiempo atrás y evitaba al ojiverde como si tuviera la viruela de dragón causando un efecto de depresión sobre el chico nada normal, en eso estaba pensando su querida hermana Anto cuando en la lechuceria, escribía una carta a sus padres que en esos momentos se encontraban trabajando en Serbia.

..._Andrew esta un poco confundido (aunque no como costumbre ehh) sino por una chica ¿Qué les parece queridos padres? Por una CHICA jajajaja pero no le digan que les conté me matara, la conozco, es una Raven (así que siéntete orgulloso papa) y se llama Frankie King, me cae bien, en estos momentos esta haciéndolo sufrir aunque no se preocupen pronto me meteré y ayudare en su situación…_

La chica se encontraba entretenida terminando su carta cuando en la entrada apareció un chico muy galante.

-Miren que nos dejo la ninfa del bosque por aquí- le dijo Kevin Ross el capitán del equipo de Hufflepuff con una arrebatadora sonrisa- mi más querida y atractiva golpeadora.

Alzando la mirada la chica sonrío, ya que para ella su "querido" capitán era muy guapo- Hola Kevin, ¿Cómo estas?

-Ahora que te he visto pues muy bien- le respondió con una galantería nada original- ¿y tú? Ya estas sin ese Black?

-Yo estoy bien, a pesar de no entender ese comentario de tu parte- le respondió con una sonrisa un poco forzada, por que una cosa era tener una "tregua" con Black y otra MUY diferente es que las personas pensaran mal acerca de ello mas si esa persona es Kevin.

-¡oh! Pues como los he visto juntos últimamente yo…-el chico se callo ante la mirada de Anto- por lo que veo me he equivocado ¿no?- le dijo con una adorable sonrisa de arrepentimiento.

-Exacto mi querido capitán-le dijo Anto ya relajada mientras ataba la carta a sus padres con una de las lechuzas del colegio- el solo es…-pensó la palabra seriamente- un amigo ya que es imposible tener algo mas con dos personas, el y su gran ego-

Anto que estaba de espaldas mandando la lechuza en una de las grandes ventanas no sintió cuando Kevin se acerco a ella por detrás hasta que la abrazo con ternura-en ese caso me siento aliviado de no tener que ganarme un castigo por partirle la nariz a Black ya que quiero pedirte que salgas conmigo- le dijo con un susurro en la oreja mientras le extendía una sola rosa roja y se la entregaba a una sorprendida y halagada Antonietta- ¿Aceptas?

-Pues…-La chica no sabia que contestarle, estaba haciendo un bonita escena pero como decirlo…¿común? Se volteo con la rosa en la mano y miro a sus ojos color turquesa y no pudo evitar recordar una escena muy parecida pero completamente diferente con unos ojos grises

-Claro Kevin, me encantaría- dijo la huppie aceptando, causando una gran sonrisa en el chico.

-De acuerdo, vamos juntos a la próxima salida de Hogsmeade- le dijo el rubio visiblemente emocionado.

-De acuerdo-le contesto- tengo que irme, perdón por romper la escena pero quede con una amiga justo ahora

- Tranquila, Nos veremos pronto-le dijo el chico y acercándose le dio un suave beso en sus labios- así no rompes la escena ¿no crees?- Le comento encantadoramente.

Anto bajo corriendo las escaleras emocionada, a pesar de que Kevin no fuera muy original que se diga estaba realmente bueno y es un gran chico así que se llevo el oro-

-Llegas tarde Anto- dijo Kiki a su amiga cuando llego sonriente.

-Lo siento Kiki, es que…es que…ahhhh- exclamo emocionada la huppie- a que no adivinas quien me acaba de pedir que salgamos.

-¿¡Quien¡?- le pregunto la castaña con una voz de suspense.

-¡Kevin Ross!-lo medio grito Anto.

-¡Woo!-fue lo único que dijo Frankie-si te las traes ¿no amiga?- dijo la chica soltando una carcajada.

-Gracias, Gracias- le contesto riéndose y empezó a contarle como se lo había pedido el chico.

-Anto, no te enojes pero… ¿Sirius no se enojara cuando se entere? No digo que no salgas con el sino que…el plan recuerdas, ¿no es un poquito mas importante? -le pregunto con tacto Frankie.

-A mi no me importa si Sirius se enoja o no-le contesto alzando un poco la voz- Yo simplemente tengo que ser su amiga, cosa que no me agrada en lo mas mínimo y puedo salir con quien me plazca- su amiga se le quedo mirando sin decir nada- Además tu no puedes decir que tengas el listón del plan muy alto ¿sabes? Se que evitas a mi hermano- le dijo con suficiencia a la castaña-

-A si que, a donde te llevara el Kevin "estoy mas bueno que la palabra" Ross- cambiando de tema drásticamente y con un ligero sonrojo en sus cachetes-

-Lo dejare pasar por esta vez, estoy muy emocionada- exclamo Anto, pero mientras hablaba con la Raven, no pudo evitar pensar con cierta diversión en el chico de ojos grises y en su posible reacción, nadie podía decir que Antonietta Williams no tenia sentido del humor.


End file.
